How Can I Not Love You?
by hay lin felton
Summary: Rated R for later chapters... A dare... which involves a lustful Draco Malfoy, a heartbroken Hermione Granger and a whirlwind of romance, deceit and a whole lotta bed tumblings.. hehehe... R&R!
1. Betrayed

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling so therefore I don't own these characters. I wish I owned Draco, though. c",)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
How Can I Not Love You?  
  
A Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger Love Story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Why is it when you love someone there's always someone left behind?  
Why is it you can't love two people at one time?  
Why is it has to be me left in line?  
Why I it I still love you even though you're not mine.?  
  
Hermione Granger squinted as the bright sunlight shone on her face. The constant beep of her alarm didn't help lighten up her mood but she sat up, though grudgingly and pushed the off button on her alarm clock and sighed heavily.  
  
Usually, she'd love this time of year. She'd loved it for six years. but not this year. This year, she didn't want to board the train to Hogwarts.  
  
She didn't want to see the new first years, her teachers, her classmates or anybody and anything related to the wizard world. and she especially didn't want to see Harry and Ginny.  
  
The mere thought of the two of them caused Hermione's chest to tighten and her eyes to sting in angry frustration.  
  
She and Harry were fine when they got together last year and they were happy, or at least she thought they were happy.  
  
Hermione still couldn't figure out why Harry had broken up with her so suddenly that she hadn't expected it at all and worst of all, a few days later, he was already going out with Ginny.  
  
Hermione felt lonely, neglected.betrayed.  
  
She couldn't stop the tear that rolled on her cheek and she angrily wiped it away as she picked up her Hogwarts letter which contained the announcement of her Head Girl position.  
  
The position she's been dreaming of since first year. the position she'd been endlessly talking to Harry about.  
  
She just let out an irritated sigh and grabbed her fluffy white towel before heading to the bathroom.  
  
c",)----------c",)  
  
Draco Malfoy lounged lazily on the cushy sofa in the Head Students' compartment and yawned as he looked out the window at the fast flow of scenery outside that looked like fast passing colors to him.  
  
He squirmed in his seat as he surveyed the compartment.  
  
It was a bit larger than the normal compartments with two plush and soft sofas, a table filled with different kinds of sweets and drinks and another table with two chairs which Draco guessed were for eating.  
  
Then he suddenly wondered whom the Head Girl was since he knew that Pansy wasn't the one when he saw her on the platform, scowling so deeply that her face was all scrunched up almost appearing distorted that Draco had to swerve to another direction to avoid being seen by her and listen to her whining.  
  
The door to the compartment clicked, and Draco turned to it swiftly and saw a swollen eyed and flushed Hermione Granger with a blank and dejected look on her face.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Hermione barely noticed that there was another presence in the compartment as she closed the door gingerly.  
  
When she finally looked up, her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Draco Malfoy gaping at her. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she stammered, her throat hurt and she was much too tired to think of snide remarks or even look a least bit annoyed with him.  
  
He, unfortunately, didn't share her feeling.  
  
Sneering, he laid back on the sofa and spoke in his familiar ice-cold drawl, "I should have known that an annoying know it all mudblood would be head girl,"  
  
Hermione only stared at him, finding it easier to show her loathing for him but she still couldn't find equally spiteful response to give him so she just walked to the other sofa and plopped down on it irritably pulling out her book (Advanced Spells for Ancient Runes) and began to read. or at least tried to read for her mind kept on wandering to Harry and Ginny and wondering what they are doing now.  
  
Are they cuddling together in their compartment? Or maybe they're kissing? Hermione let out a frustrated sigh as she shut her eyes tightly, as if to block the different romantic things that Harry and Ginny were possibly doing from her mind, and buried her face in her hands.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Draco stared at her dumbly, as he wondered what her problem was. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to observe her.  
  
Her long, curly brown hair fell to the side of her face as she leaned over and hugged her knees closer and rocked herself back and forth.  
  
He had the right mind to call a teacher and report that the new Head Girl was going out of her mind but he was glued to his seat, unable to take his eyes off her. Finally, she lifted her head slightly and wiped her eyes with her hands before standing up with her back to him. So she did realize that she wasn't alone.  
  
Draco thought sarcastically as Hermione pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her eyes and face.  
  
"I'll be going out for a moment if anyone asks," she spoke mostly to herself before stepping out of the compartment.  
  
Draco frowned thoughtfully wondering if that was really Hermione Granger or another airhead student who just looked exactly like her except maybe hotter and curvier, but in all of his last six years at Hogwarts, he hadn't noticed a student who has Hermione's long, messy dark golden hair or her large hazel eyes or her stubborn nose or even her attractive lips, her tiny frame and her long shapely legs.  
  
Draco had to stop thinking about her. It's been a year already, since she had dated Potter, that Draco had started noticing Hermione's features and he couldn't deny that he liked what he saw.  
  
He was lost in thought until the compartment door slid open and Draco, hoping that it was Hermione, snapped his head up and turned to the door.  
  
"What the-" Weasley was standing by the door, gripping the frame tightly that his knuckles turned white. Draco smirked. Finally.  
  
"Hey weasel boy," he spoke and Weasley's expression grew harder,  
  
"Malfoy!" he spoke gritting his teeth. Draco knew that Weasley was trying to disbelieve the fact that Draco was the Head Boy so Draco stood up and adjusted his badge as he stepped towards him.  
  
"What seems to be the problem, Weasley? Did you get yourself in trouble?" he asked sarcastically and Weasley frowned deeper,  
  
"Go eat a toad, Malfoy. I'm looking for Hermione," he snapped  
  
"Well as you can see she's not here," he countered sharply before adding, "And I best recommend you show some respect, Weasel, if you don't want your house to lose a couple thousand points," he smirked at Weasley's pale face before closing the door.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
"Can you believe it? Malfoy!" Ron bellowed, pacing back and forth in front of Harry and Ginny. Finally, Ginny sighed,  
  
"We already know, Ron. You've practically yelled it to us since you got here,"  
  
Harry smiled, "Yeah! I know it sucks but what can we do?"  
  
"Harry, how could you be so calm about this? Malfoy! Malfoy! Head Boy!" he gestured violently with his hands. "Do you know where that could lead us? We'll be toast! He'll simply take points from us whenever he wants to! This is so unfair. I mean, Dumbledore must've made a mistake."  
  
"Chill out, Ron!" Harry exclaimed and before he could add more, a soft knock on the door interrupted them.  
  
"Come in!" Ron snapped and as the door opened, Harry's heart skipped a beat. Standing by their compartment doorway was Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron smiled as he approached her.  
  
She managed a weak smile at him and glanced at Harry and Ginny briefly before returning her gaze back to Ron, not even acknowledging both of them.  
  
Harry could feel Ginny stiffen as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You were looking for me?" she asked Ron and he nodded, frowning confusedly  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Malfoy told me," she said simply as if it was no big deal  
  
"Well, yeah." Ron stammered, "It's cause you didn't drop by our compartment so I brought you your sweets," he dug into his pocket and handed her some sweets.  
  
"Oh," Hermione stared at them blankly then as if waking from a trance, she shook her head, "Thanks Ron,"  
  
"Hey, are you sick or something? Maybe you should sit down," Ron started to pull her in the compartment but Hermione pulled away, her eyes traveling to where Harry and Ginny were seated,  
  
"I'm fine. I- I need to go back to our compartment," she said lamely before kissing Ron's cheek. "See you later," she said before turning away, completely ignoring Ron's other companions. Ron faced them and shrugged dismally.  
  
"Well, can't blame me for trying," he said before plopping down next to them  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
"Hey Granger!"  
  
Hermione's eyes flew open as she saw a blonde haired person in front of her,  
  
"What?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes and smothering a yawn,  
  
"You better get dressed unless you'd rather be left behind," he said sharply and Hermione finally realized where she was and who's with her at the moment.  
  
"Fine! Just don't bite my head off!" she complained irritably as she started to stand up.  
  
Her head was throbbing violently and she couldn't see straight.  
  
"So, you're finally capably of talking, I thought you'd finally gone mental," he sneered, eyeing her maliciously  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," she replied coldly, picking up her robes, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get changed now,"  
  
"Go ahead,"  
  
Hermione stared at him stonily as he didn't move from his place  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Get out you perv!"  
  
"Ooh! Fiery temper. I like that in a girl," he smirked still not moving  
  
"Oh really? Well I suppose you like a swift kick in the butt, too?"  
  
"I'd like to see you try," he challenged and it took all of Hermione's control to not call his bluff as she gathered her clothes and proceeded to step outside the compartment.  
  
"Scared, Granger?"  
  
"No. Just being smart as not to touch a dirty pervert like you," she countered and walked away.  
  
"Look who's talking, you filthy mudblood!"  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
The feast, as usual, was superb although Hermione ate only very little since her appetite had lately become nonexistent that she even shed a few pounds from her skinny frame that she looked sickly.  
  
She couldn't wait to retire to bed and begin classes the next day, hoping she'd be busy enough to stop thinking about Harry and their breakup.  
  
"Hermione,"  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Lavender Brown looking at her apprehensively,  
  
"Yeah?" she asked blankly and Lavender threw a concerned look over at Parvati Patil, who just shook her head,  
  
"We just asked you if you'd like to join us for some hot cocoa at the common room later,"  
  
"You know, to catch up on things,"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I think I'll turn in early tonight. I'm not quite feeling good,"  
  
"You do look sick," Parvati agreed, examining her, "Really, Hermione, you should take care of yourself. You're practically thinning down,"  
  
"I know," she said looking down at herself. My summer was just a bit. stressful," she finished with a sigh. "I'll probably feel like my old self tomorrow," she shrugged and Lavender and Parvati seemed to be contented with her answer as they started talking about other things.  
  
After taking a warm bath, Hermione lay down on her soft bed and stared blankly at the red, silky canopy of the four-poster bed in her new Head Girl bedroom and wondered for what seemed like the hundredth time that week: 'What went wrong?'  
  
Tears she didn't know she had left started to gather in her eyes.  
  
What really did went wrong, Harry? I thought we were happy. I thought you were happy with me. What went wrong?  
  
As a sob escaped from her, she couldn't control what came next. She couldn't stop crying as she rolled to her side and her tears continued to flow.  
  
She remembered the time when Harry first told her how he felt. It was only the second week of sixth year and she and Harry were watching Ron and Ginny practice quidditch. They were joking and laughing heartily as Harry just spoke, 'you're beautiful, Hermione'  
  
She remembered how she stopped in mid-laugh and asked him, 'What?'  
  
Harry's eyes looked so serious as he stared at her and smiled, 'You're so beautiful,' he had said before he kissed her right then and there. in the stands of the quidditch field, in front of the entire Gryffindor quidditch team.  
  
It was so romantic and so perfect. so perfect that she hadn't seen it coming.  
  
She gripped her pillow tightly to prevent herself from crying harder. Although she had promised herself that she wouldn't cry for him again, she couldn't help it.  
  
She had loved Harry since long before and she still loves him up until this time.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Author's note: Hey all! I've decided to end chapter one here. Hope you like it. I know it's filled with too much drama and stuff but I just couldn't help it. I would really appreciate your reviews, though so I could improve or be inspired to continue this... P.S.--- I hope the spacing problem's been solved cause I did the spacings and stuff for the dialogues but when I viewed it at fanfic.com, it didn't look like my 'word document format'--- any suggestions in dealing with this? Thanks!! 


	2. Hot night

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling so therefore I don't own these characters. I wish I owned Draco, though. c",)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Honestly! Double potions every single day?" Ron complained as he watched his class schedule and Ginny and Harry smiled knowingly at each other.  
  
"You've been complaining a lot since we've got here, Ron. Give it a rest,"  
  
"How could I give it a rest, Harry, if we're expected to survive a year with double potions five days a week and Head Boy Malfoy waiting to strip us of house points every single day?"  
  
"Calm down, Ron," Ginny smiled and Ron scowled even more deeper  
  
" Would you both stop your mushy love-in-the-eyes looks? It's making me nauseous!" Ron said as he gobbled up a whole muffin.  
  
Just then, Hermione arrived at their table looking no better than yesterday and sat at the very end where there were no students.  
  
Harry looked at her.  
  
Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like she had literally been dragged out from her bed.  
  
"I really think you should fix things up with Hermione, Harry. I'm really worried about her," Ron finally spoke in a low voice and Ginny looked down at her plate.  
  
"I feel so bad," she whispered, "I shouldn't have. If I'd just known how much this would affect her, I should've."  
  
'Gin, it's not your fault. It's mine." he said before glancing at her, "I guess I should talk to her,"  
  
Ron nodded and Ginny looked up at him with hopeful gleam in her eyes.  
  
He smiled at her reassuringly before rising from his seat and walking over to Hermione.  
  
His heart beat faster and harder as he neared her, giving him a clear view of her dark, golden not to mention unkempt hair and her small frame.  
  
As he stood behind her, he cleared his throat.  
  
Hermione didn't seem to hear him so he cleared his throat again, but she just continued pushing her bacon around her plate.  
  
"Um, Hermione?" he finally spoke and he could see Hermione's head slowly lift up and turn to him, displaying an expression of surprise despite her tired face.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" he asked and Hermione's jaw clenched before she turned back to her plate.  
  
"What for?" she mumbled and Harry sat about a foot beside her and sighed.  
  
"Please listen to me, Hermione. I can't stand seeing you like this. You look awful and depressed and you don't even eat."  
  
"How is it your business?"  
  
"I care for you, Hermione. We all do. Ron, me, Ginny."  
  
Hermione's face finally snapped to him as she glared at him stonily,  
  
"Well, I don't need you so you can just drop the caring friend act and get away from me," her cheeks flushed and tears start to form in her eyes but she quickly turned away.  
  
"Hermione, please, I just want to."  
  
"You're no longer a part of my life, Harry. You haven't been since you left me so don't waste your time feigning concerns for me because your concern is the last thing I need," she said coldly before picking up her things and walking away.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
"Yoo hoo! Draaacoooo."  
  
Darn! Almost made it!  
  
Draco thought as he painstakingly turned to the direction of the shrill voice and sure enough, there was Pansy. with her too short skirt showing off her semi-attractive legs and her flirtatious smile and smiled back.  
  
Draco suddenly regretted the time that he had had his fling with her, now the girl was as clingy as a koala, probably thinking that he was her boyfriend now and he didn't like clingy girls as much as girlfriends one bit.  
  
The reason he only put up with her was to get under her pants in case he suddenly needed some bed warming at night. or anytime.  
  
"So, I was wondering. are you busy tonight?" She whispered sensually into his ear as her hands traveled down to his behind.  
  
Draco smiled. Now this is more like it.  
  
"It depends. are you?" he whispered back, sliding his hand up her thigh and under her skirt and caressed the sensitive skin his hands made contact with.  
  
"As a matter of fact, my night's free. so, your place or mine?" she smiled suggestively and suddenly Draco couldn't wait for the day to end.  
  
"Let's use mine. There'll only be the mudblood in the other room and the bed's much bigger,"  
  
Pansy giggled as she pressed her mouth to his and they kissed each other hungrily for about a few minutes before pulling back.  
  
"See you tonight, then," Pansy smiled as she walked inside the classroom, swaying her hips provocatively.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Hermione had to look away to stop the feeling of disgust from watching Malfoy and Pansy practically disrobing and swallowing each other on the other side of the room.  
  
Where was Professor Flitwick anyway?  
  
She tapped her quill impatiently as she tried to block out the murmurs of her classmates that were filling in the room. Suddenly, the classroom door opened and a familiar looking, young woman with long blonde hair entered the room, smiling.  
  
Before Hermione could place her, she heard Ron whisper in surprise,  
  
"Penelope?"  
  
The woman smiled warmly at him, "That's professor Clearwater to you, Mr. Weasley!" she said cheerfully and Ron smiled sheepishly at his brother's long time girlfriend.  
  
"Hello, everyone and welcome to Advanced Charms. Now, since Professor Flitwick had been reassigned to Defense Against Dark Arts, although he wasn't so keen to the idea," she added, mumbling, "I will be your charms professor for this year," she smiled,  
  
"So, why was Professor Flitwick reassigned instead of hiring new DADA teacher?" Lavender Brown suddenly asked and Penelope looked surprised for a moment before she managed to speak again,  
  
"Well, I really shouldn't be telling you this but I heard that last summer. . . he encountered some dark wizards one night,"  
  
A series of gasps escaped from the girls at the back and even Malfoy and Pansy finally stopped making out and snapped into attention.  
  
"So, in his panic that he didn't know much about what spells to use against them, he just used the different charms and spells that came to his mind. Sources say, that out of the thirteen dark wizards who cornered him, only three of them escaped alive. with severe injuries, I might add," she smiled contentedly as the students nodded interestedly and Hermione stifled a groan. She wasn't here to gossip. She was here to learn.  
  
In cases like this, her hand would've already been up in the air and she'd already been asking to continue the lesson, but not this time. She was much too drained and tired to do that. That's why she would be extremely glad if Penelope would just start the lesson, hoping that she might feel like her old self again.  
  
"So! Enough talking for now and let's all begin our class," Penelope said brightly,  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Classes seemed to drag on and on the whole day and no one could be gladder than Draco that the day was finally over. He smiled to himself as he walked to the Great Hall, with Crabbe and Goyle behind him, when he collided with something. . . or rather someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Granger!" he spat out, rubbing his arm as she knelt down to pick up her books, not saying anything as her long hair framed her face, completely hiding it from his sight.  
  
When she finally stood up, he could see that her eyes were swollen and red, as if she had cried all day.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked bitingly  
  
She started to open her mouth to answer but as her gaze traveled from Crabbe to Goyle and finally rested on him, she clamped her mouth shut.  
  
"Why would I tell you? To give you license to mock me? I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to deal with pathetic losers like you who think they're all high and mighty!" she snapped before pushing her way through them.  
  
Draco could feel Crabbe and Goyle staring at him confusingly as he just shrugged and mumbled,  
  
"Must be her time of the month,"  
  
----------------------------------'are you ready?'-------------------------- ---  
  
As Pansy finally knocked on the common room door later that, Draco was already feeling out of it. Granger had just entered the room a few minutes earlier from her nightly patrol and instead of her cool and authoritative strides, her shoulders were slumped and she walked as if there were iron balls chained to her legs.  
  
As he opened the door, his eyes almost popped as he saw Pansy wearing a thin white robe that showed that there was nothing under it but her nakedness. He smiled wickedly as he pulled her to him and kicked the door shut. Pansy giggled as she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as he was on the verge of finally getting the blasted robe off her while they staggered to his bedroom. Finally succeeding in disrobing her, he pushed her on the bed and jumped on top of her, straddling her while taking off his shirt and she busied herself with his pants. While Pansy was fumbling with his pants, he lowered his head to her breasts and sucked violently on one proud peak as he caressed the other one. Feeling that his pants finally loosened, he pulled down his boxers for Pansy to do her job. Her hands skillfully massaged his shaft in all the right places as he moved his mouth to her other breast and rolling over so she was finally on top of him. Knowing what to do, she traced kisses from his mouth to his neck, down to his chest, going lower until she found his throbbing manhood. She inserted his entire shaft into her mouth, warming and moistening it with her tongue as she plunged it in and out of her mouth. Draco moaned in pleasure as Pansy continued with her task, growing more vigorous every second until he couldn't contain it anymore. He finally withdrew and he could feely Pansy licking his throbbing manhood before he rolled over and pinned her to the bed. She could see Pansy's satisfied expression as he plunged hard into her that she let out a squeal of surprise. Then he thrust deeply and hardly until she was moaning with every powerful thrust. He grew faster and faster and harder and harder, pushing all of his length inside as her moans came out in short, quick successions until she finally screamed in pleasure. Draco was out of breath as he pulled out and rolled to his back, beside a very tired and satisfied Pansy. "That was great," she panted and Draco didn't respond. Yeah, it was great, but he'd had better.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Author's note: Hey! I still wanna hear your reviews. or rather read them, so please don't hesitate to write what you really think. What do you think of this chapter? Or my story so far? Any suggestions? I would much appreciate it!  
  
Oh! And I've finally solved the spacing problem! Whoopie!! 


	3. The Dare

Author's notes:  
  
Many thanks to the reviewers! Whew! I never expected so many reviews in my whole life and I'm sooo happy that most of them are really inspiring... hehehe... anyway, let me extend my heartfelt thanks to yeuuuu!!!  
  
Geni5— You do realize it's only the second chapter, right? I mean, wouldn't it be too farfetched if Draco 'instantly' changed his attitude towards Hermione? okay, okay. . . just to tell you, Pansy's being an ultimate bitch in the earlier parts coz she's just being PANSY! So, just try to be patient and wait as Pansy gets what she really deserves. . . and more. ;-)  
  
HarryPotterFreak4Ever— okay, sure. And Thanks!!  
  
Eskimopie — woweee! Thanks a whole lot for that wonderful and oh so feel- good review! I promise to try my best and not disappoint you. . . c",)  
  
dRaCo's-SwEeThEaRt— hehe.. thanks a lot! And please, feel free to review again. . .;-)  
  
Daintress— thanks! And I'm definitely gonna check out your fics!!  
  
Magick-wolf— you got that right. And thanks for liking her although I try not to 'kill' Hermione's true self and the same goes for the other characters as well...  
  
*** To all the reviewers, Thanks a whole bunch! You don't know how much this really means to me... sob, sob. . . hehehe!!! Hope you'll continue to R&R!! ***  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: No! No! Honest! I don't own the characters and stuff! I just use them for fanfics! Honeeeeesssstttt!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saturday. It was only four thirty and the sun wasn't even up yet but Hermione had woken up extra early although she had turned in very late last night. She just couldn't seem to get some sleep these days resulting to semi permanent dark half-moons under her eyes and her haggard exterior. She frowned at the mirror.  
  
"I look like a corpse," she mumbled to herself as she picked up a hairbrush and attempted to tame her mane.  
  
After which, she took a long warm bath before changing into her comfortable white tank top and soft cotton shorts and put on her favorite lavender peignoir as she grabbed her thick romance novel and wand before she headed down to the common room.  
  
She sat at the soft, plush wing chair that was directly facing the fireplace.  
  
"Lacarnum inflamare," she said softly, pointing her wand as a bright reddish-yellow spark emitted from the tip of the wand and the logs in the fireplace caught fire and warmed the once chilly common room.  
  
She curled up, allowing the massive cushions to practically engulf her as she opened her book and started to read.  
  
She was engrossed in her reading that she barely noticed a presence heading towards the common room.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Draco leaned on the wall and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Granger in amusement.  
  
He had to admit, even only to himself, that she had grown to be a pretty little thing.  
  
Who would have thought that a prissy, little know-it-all mudblood could become this attractive and not to mention so damn sexy?  
  
He chuckled to himself and Granger's head turned sharply to his direction, in obvious shock.  
  
"God, you scared me!" she blurted out and suddenly blushed, realizing that she was practically making a decent conversation, and not to mention, admitting weakness to him, before her expression turned stony and haughty.  
  
"What are you doing sneaking up on me anyway?" she snapped and Draco smiled sardonically  
  
"Is it a crime to just simply enjoy the view?" he drawled maliciously  
  
She reddened at his comment but as she spoke again, her tone was still that annoying authoritative one,  
  
"I suppose not. It's a free country," she shrugged indifferently and returned to her book.  
  
There was a brief silence before Draco spoke again nonchalantly,  
  
"What are you doing up so early in the morning, anyway?" he folded his arms and eyed her watchfully  
  
She seemed momentarily lost for words but instantly recovered,  
  
"What about you? What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Why do you always return my own questions to me? Well if you must know, I couldn't sleep. Now what about you?" he came nearer and sat on the couch a good three feet away from her chair.  
  
"Same here," she answered, half sighing and not sounding so indifferent anymore  
  
"Still hung up on Potter?" he asked and Hermione's hazel eyes turned steely,  
  
"That's none of your business!" she snapped  
  
"Well, you sure make it pretty obvious," he laughed disdainfully and she only scowled  
  
"Why are you here talking to me anyway? You hate my guts, remember?"  
  
Draco sighed deeply as he leaned back and rested his arms on the back of the sofa,  
  
"Just needed a change of scenery," he said lazily as she just stared at him.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Hermione had never realized, up until now, how devastatingly good- looking Draco was. What with wisps of his surprisingly unkempt blond hair falling to his eyes and partly covering them, his bored and aloof gray eyes, the perpetual smirk on his perfect lips. And he wasn't badly built also. He wasn't as buff as Crabbe and Goyle (and thank goodness for that) but he wasn't scrawny either. He was just the right size and height. He was simply perfect.  
  
"Careful, Granger. I heard of people drowning that way," he broke her train of thoughts as she quickly shut her slightly open mouth and felt her cheeks burn up furiously. She looked away and heard Malfoy's amused chuckle.  
  
What was she doing, fantasizing about Draco Malfoy that way? So, he was good looking, big deal! He's a jerk; a big time, spoiled brat kind of jerk who never misses a chance to insult, make fun of her and never fails to annoy and irritate her massively.  
  
"Don't worry Granger. I wont tell Potter you've been drooling over me. Of course, I couldn't blame you either, for doing so. You couldn't have dumped him sooner,"  
  
Hermione fumed, as she rose from her seat and flashed him a steely glare,  
  
"Why you pompous, self-worshipping, big headed spoiled brat! And surely you're assuming I'd go after you, choosing you over him! How arrogantly stupid could you be? He's a million times better than you!"  
  
"Ah, so Potter, who cheated on you, is a million times better than me," he stated slowly and sarcastically, letting it sink in to her, and smirked, "You know, I always thought you were smart Granger, but now . . ."  
  
"Would you shut up already? I told you it's none of your damn business!" she cried out, feeling tears sting her eyes, clouding her view and she looked away, suddenly embarrassed.  
  
"Why? Can't stand to hear the truth? It's a good thing you dumped him, otherwise . . ."  
  
"I didn't dump him! He dumped me, okay? Are you happy now? Now you have a very good opportunity to humiliate me with your stupid insults. So come on, give me your best shot!" she practically shouted  
  
Malfoy was quiet for a moment before a shrill voice caught her attention.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
She turned to the direction of the voice and almost fainted when she saw Pansy Parkinson wearing absolutely nothing but an untied robe, walking down the steps from Draco's bedroom door,  
  
"Oh my . . ." Hermione whispered as Pansy looked at her as she walked toward Malfoy, with heavy eyelids and smirked, before she encircled her arms around his neck and leaned over and started making out with his neck!  
  
Hermione diverted her gaze to the fireplace, as she stood there glued to the floor. Somehow, she was still in too much shock to move.  
  
"What is it, Pansy?" she heard his lazy, almost irritated drawl as Pansy's kisses traveled toward his mouth,  
  
"I wondered where you went," she mumbled and as he let out an irritated sigh, Hermione glanced their way,  
  
"I just came down to have a drink but then. . ." his gaze fell on Hermione and so did Pansy's, as her lips pouted in obvious disgust,  
  
"But then little miss mudblood started picking a fight. I know, I heard her screaming like a royally dumped filthy whore," she supplied as if Hermione wasn't in the room.  
  
Hermione's cheeks reddened in anger as she clenched her fists.  
  
"Well, look who's talking, you. . . you. . . naked, pug-faced slut!" She screamed before marching up to her room, unable to see Pansy's blank, shocked expression and Malfoy's miserably hidden amused smirk.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
"So I was thinking, since your seventeenth birthday falls on a Saturday, I think we ought to be celebrating at that new shop in Hogsmeade," Parvati exclaimed excitedly. They were walking leisurely around Hogwarts grounds. Hermione looked at her blankly,  
  
"Which new place?"  
  
Parvati rolled her eyes, "Oh, Hermione, you have got to snap out of it, it's totally spoiling your social life. I was talking about The Golden Cauldron!"  
  
What social life? Hermione wanted to scream. Honestly, Parvati can be annoying at times, especially when she tends to be overly perky like now. The same goes for Lavender.  
  
"The Golden Cauldron?"  
  
"Oh it's absolutely marvelous! They have these great Chinese food like dumplings and fried. . ."  
  
"Girrrrrrrllllllllsssssssss!!!" a shrill squeal interrupted Parvati. It was Lavender, running towards them, waving frantically.  
  
"Lav! What's with the excitement?" Parvati asked, slightly annoyed  
  
"You would never guess what happened to me last night," Lavender spoke excitedly, blushing furiously  
  
"Ooh! What?" Parvati pulled her to the bench and Hermione followed uninterestedly. She was never into gossips.  
  
"I slept with Blaise," she squealed excitedly and Hermione tried not to show her irked expression. She didn't like where this conversation was heading.  
  
"Blaise? Wha? How? But he's a Slytherin!" Parvati burst out before she finally asked, "So what happened?"  
  
Lavender laughed,  
  
"It's a long story! Well, it started at dinner, right? Like, I noticed he was sort of glancing at me all through dinner so I made my initiative, you know, just to show him what he can't have," she looked knowingly at Parvati, who nodded in understanding.  
  
"What initiative?" Hermione asked and both of her friends shook their heads,  
  
"You know, let them catch a sneak preview, if you know what I mean," Lavender wriggled her eyebrows and Hermione just nodded, still not getting what they meant.  
  
"So, as I was saying. He liked what he saw . . . he told me later that night when he cornered me by the Charms corridor. God, he was so sexy I almost lost it!"  
  
"What were you doing at the charms corridor, anyway? That's a dead end and everybody knows it," Hermione asked again, looking at them in confusion and this time, they just looked at her hopelessly,  
  
"Well, I guess I just lost my way," Lavender finally supplied after a brief silence, and Hermione shook her head,  
  
"You still get lost in this castle after seven years? You are such a flake, Lav,"  
  
They ignored her last comment as Lavender continued.  
  
"So, like, we started kissing, you know, and his hands started to travel places . . ." she trailed off as Parvati leaned over attentively, prodding her to go on,  
  
"So, I pulled away, you know, just to seem not too eager and hard to get, and told him that we couldn't possibly do it and I don't want him, you know?"  
  
Parvati nodded and Hermione frowned, trying to catch the story. So Lavender wanted Blaise but she didn't want him. Huh? Honestly, the girls' silly antics were getting worse.  
  
"So, before I knew it, He invited me over to the astronomy tower to 'watch the stars' and went on it all night and I do mean all night. I mean it was so exciting! Like when Hermione came over to do her rounds, we hid under the table and you didn't see us, did you Hermione?" Lavender faced Hermione  
  
Hermione stared at her, "I thought I heard someone giggling. But I thought that was just my imagination," as she spoke, she saw Harry and Ginny walking hand in hand a few meters away. They were probably heading to the lake.  
  
Hermione frowned. The lake was where she and Harry usually hung out when they were still together. It was like their very own personal, private spot and it irritated her that Harry was taking another girl to it.  
  
They were probably talking about how their classes went or complaining about the teachers or maybe even kissing right now, just like what he and Hermione had done before.  
  
Lavender was giggling, "That was when Blaise tried to continue what we started regardless of Hermione's presence,"  
  
Lavender's voice seemed to fade as her head throbbed harder and faster with too much anger and frustration at the sight of Harry and Ginny getting sickeningly sweet and practically getting goofy all over each other, until she felt like it was going to explode any second now.  
  
"You won't take points from us, would you Hermione?" Lavender's voice popped back  
  
"I won't what?" Hermione turned to her blankly and her friends just looked confused and a bit worried. Hermione couldn't bear to let her friends think that she'd been zoning again but she just couldn't remember what the conversation was about.  
  
Let's see. Astronomy tower. Lavender. Blaise. Patrol. Giggling. Points.  
  
She examined Lavender and Parvati's expressions, hoping to find some clues, before she answered,  
  
"Well, I guess. . . I wouldn't?" she guessed and she seemed to have given the right answer since her friends smiled at her in relief.  
  
"Thanks Hermione. You're the best," Lavender squeezed her in a hug and she hugged back, totally confused  
  
"No problem,"  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
"So how'd it go with Pansy last night?" Blaise Zabini asked Draco as they ambled lazily towards the school grounds later that morning,  
  
"Same old thing," he shrugged and Blaise smiled, a little too widely and Draco had a sneaking suspicion as to why. "So, I get the feeling you got a little something last night,"  
  
Blaise smiled even wider. Draco was glad Blaise and he had hung out recently. They both agreed on many things and he's way much better than Crabbe and Goyle in providing decent communication.  
  
Blaise's smile answered Draco's suspicion as he grinned amusingly,  
  
"So, who's the girl?"  
  
"Brown from Gryffindor," Blaise shrugged, trying to look aloof but the stupid, proud grin on his face couldn't be wiped off and Draco knew why.  
  
Of all the female sixth to seventh grade population at Hogwarts, the Gryffindor girls are brave or stupid enough, it depends on your point of view, to turn down offers of sex from the Slytherin guys, and Lavender used to be one of them.  
  
"So you screwed a Gryffindor! Way to go!" they high-fived each other  
  
"So what about you? Would you dare take on a Gryffindor virgin?"  
  
Draco paused for a moment, "Are there still virgins in Gryffindor?" he asked and Blaise smirked  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Well, who? But I gotta tell you, I don't do fifth years or younger," he warned and Blaise laughed  
  
"Oh no! She's definitely in seventh year,"  
  
Draco scrunched up his nose in concentration and started mumbling to himself.  
  
"Let's see. Patil? No. She did it with that loser Longbottom. Brown? No, definitely not. Brell? Nah, I heard Taylor from Ravenclaw that he did it with her at the greenhouse. . ." he finally looked up, "I give up. Who is she?"  
  
"Granger of course!" Blaise looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world  
  
"Granger?" Draco made a face, "How can you be so sure she didn't do it with Potter?"  
  
"I checked. They never did it. And he's the only boyfriend she ever had. And I'm not totally surprised, Potter's a loser after all,"  
  
"True," Draco agreed. Potter is definitely a loser.  
  
"So you take the dare?"  
  
"What? Sleep with Granger? That's insane!"  
  
"So you admit you couldn't screw an innocent Gryffindor virgin," Blaise taunted and Draco narrowed his eyes at him,  
  
"Of course not! I could take on anybody anytime. I'd just rather not waste my time with that ice queen mudblood. She's simply just isn't worth it."  
  
"Oh isn't she?" I think she's definitely worth my time, if you ask me," Blaise gestured over to the bench where Granger was seated with Brown and Patil and Draco turned to them. She was wearing a purple, turtleneck and tight fitting jeans, and even though she was unmercifully concealed, Draco couldn't deny to himself that she still looked so damn hot. Her wavy brown hair shone under the bright sun as her mouth curved into a sexy half smile as she listened to whatever her friends were saying. Draco's eyes traveled to her full breasts, down to her tiny waist, and long shapely legs and smiled to himself.  
  
"So, change your mind? If not, I could do the honors. . ."  
  
"Okay fine," Draco cut him off, "I'll do it."  
  
"Great! So you know the drill, get her to bed and dump her. Easy as that," he shrugged  
  
"Well, Granger's a different case. She's no slut, I tell you. She's as stiff as an old lady. I'll probably need more time," Draco said, mostly to himself, his eyes never leaving her. She was now staring at the sky, half squinting and even so, she still looked hot. Draco shook his head.  
  
He shouldn't be attracted to a girl that much.  
  
"Okay, how about a month? Surely that's long enough for you," Blaise finally said and Draco nodded decisively,  
  
"It's a deal then. A month it is," he smirked confidently although he wondered how the hell he would be able to do it.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Hermione sat at her favorite spot at the library and began to scan the thick book (Advanced Potions volume 17) and started to read. She was only halfway through the second page when somebody cleared his throat behind her. She turned her head and her mouth slightly opened when she saw Draco Malfoy standing behind her, looking serious and absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"Um, hey," he said, his deep voice causing her heart to leap.  
  
"Hey," she repeated, dumbfounded.  
  
What is he doing here? And why is he talking to me? And why oh why do I find him so strikingly handsome?  
  
"May I join you?" He asked in his deep and sexy voice and Hermione eyed him warily. There seemed to be no trace of sarcasm in him so after a brief pause, she finally nodded.  
  
"Sure," she shrugged, her expression the complete opposite of the ruckus that was going on inside her body, as he sat down across the table from her  
  
"Um, what are you reading?" he asked and finally Hermione couldn't contain it any longer,  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she blurted as he blinked and looked surprised for a moment before returning to his calm one,  
  
"Is it wrong to ask you questions?" he asked innocently, obviously stalling for time  
  
"No, but with you, I'm not so sure," she shot back, trying to remain collected, "Now what do you want?"  
  
"Well, since you're so forward about it, okay. Will you go out with me?" he finally asked and Hermione's head swirled.  
  
"What did you say?" she whispered, her eyes wide with shock  
  
"I said 'will you go out with me', on a date," he stated and Hermione shook her head, laughing disbelievingly,  
  
"Oh my, Malfoy, I've always thought you're of silly antics were the lamest but I gotta hand it to you, this beats all the others," she motioned to stand up and grabbed her things when Malfoy's hand gripped her wrist urgently.  
  
"I'm serious, Hermione," he said seriously and Hermione was surprised to hear him call her by her first name. She looked at him warily. He did look serious.  
  
"What? Have you gone mental?"  
  
Draco just stared at her, not displaying any obvious emotion  
  
"Oh my god, you're really serious?" she asked him and it took him a second before he nodded and Hermione sat back down, still trying to be able to explain what's happening around her.  
  
"Why? Why would you, after making it so goddamned obvious to the world that you totally loathe me, ask me to go out with you?"  
  
He took a deep breath, "Because I find you . . . interesting," he answered and Hermione narrowed his eyes at him, still refusing to believe his answer. After all, this is Malfoy we're talking about.  
  
"Interesting? Listen, Malfoy, I'm really not in the mood for your sick games . . ."  
  
"Listen, Hermione," he cut her off, "I'm just asking for a date, that's all. What's the harm in going out with me for one night?"  
  
"With your track record, Malfoy, I'm afraid I just can't take the risk of being alone with you on a date. And besides, don't you have any plans with your . . . your . . . bed partner?" she made a disgusted face  
  
Draco finally smirked, "Spoken like a true virgin,"  
  
Hermione reddened as she motioned to stand up again when he stopped her.  
  
"Hermione, wait," he said and she exhaled deeply,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry. I just . . . just forget it. If you don't want to go out with me, then don't. I'm not forcing you," he said coolly as he stood up and walked past her.  
  
Hermione stood frozen in her place. That definitely didn't sound like Malfoy at all. Before she realized it, she was walking rapidly to catch up with him.  
  
"Wait," she called out as soon as they stepped out of the library. Malfoy looked at her and without thinking, she blurted out,  
  
"Okay. I'll go out with you,"  
  
His lips turned slightly upward and said,  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow after dinner by the lake?"  
  
All she could do was nod  
  
"See you then," he said before finally walking away.  
  
Hermione what have you just done? Have you really accepted Malfoy's invitation for a date? You really have lost it. Have you forgotten that you hate each other so much that you could just kill each other? And what about the fact that you just saw Pansy naked in his arms earlier? This just proves that he's a big time pervert!  
  
Hermione just sighed as another part of her simply answered.  
  
I know, but doesn't he look so gorgeous?  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Author's notes: So how is it so far? Hopin' you'll continue to R&R. . . 


	4. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim the characters, the original setting and all of J.K.'s works . . . only the story is mine and mine alone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Four  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up early with a splitting headache. The term 'haven't slept well' was too understated when describing what she had experienced last night. But this time, it was for a different reason.  
  
She had a bad dream . . . or more like a nightmare.  
  
She had dreamt that she and Draco were walking down the lake and Harry and Ginny were there too. Upon seeing them, Hermione had stiffened in panic and surprisingly; as Draco placed his arms protectively around her shoulders and pulled her closer, she didn't feel weird. It felt as if it was the most natural thing. It even felt good.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?"  
  
"To get Hermione back," Harry answered firmly as Hermione's eyes widened and her gaze diverted to Ginny, who was looking at her contemptuously,  
  
"Well you can't have her because she's already with me,"  
  
Draco pulled out his wand as swiftly as Harry did, and suddenly they were surrounded by total darkness. Hermione tried to tell them to stop but she couldn't find her voice. She tried to shout out but no sound would come out from her mouth. Suddenly her surroundings started to swirl around and she could see Ginny's condescending brown eyes staring at her as Draco and Harry dueled with each other, yelling out curses and hexes.  
  
"Harry, stop it! Don't hurt him! Don't hurt Draco!" she finally shouted and that's when she woke up.  
  
Hermione wiped the sweat from her brow as she looked around her room.  
  
She squinted as the first rays of sunshine shone through her window directly to her face before she stepped out of bed, put on her peignoir and went down to the common room.  
  
What a weird dream. And why, in her dream, was Malfoy fighting for her? And most of all: why oh why was she actually worried about him getting hurt? It felt so real that it was creeping her out. She even called him by his first name.  
  
She tried not to think about it; after all, it was only a dream, a futile, meaningless dream.  
  
It was a little after lunch that Hermione decided to finish all her homework in the library. She had seen Malfoy at breakfast and luckily, he was engaged in a conversation with another Slytherin she didn't recognize, that he obviously didn't notice her. It felt as if the whole incident at the library with him didn't happen. And she tried to convince herself that maybe it was part of her odd dream, but it wasn't. It definitely did happen. It was all too real, even if it was still a bit unbelievable, but Hermione could never forget how handsome he looked and how her heart was beating faster and harder when she agreed to go out with him.  
  
Hermione shook her head. How crazy could she be to actually be attracted to Draco Malfoy? Maybe she's too depressed to think straight. She knew she loved Harry and in fact, she still does. She's absolutely sure of that.  
  
Then as if on cue, Harry's jet-black, tousled hair came to sight along with Ginny's red, wavy hair. They were talking and smiling at each other and they haven't noticed her. Yet. Hermione panicked. She had to get away from there. She had to hide. But where? The corridor to the library was long and straight and the only route was the way back and even if she'll turn around and run back, they would still see her. She just hoped that they would be too engrossed with each other that they wont even notice her. She just pressed her back rigidly against the wall and pretended to read, trying to be very quiet.  
  
"Hermione," Harry's voice spoke. So much for that hope.  
  
She looked up at his beautiful green eyes and shrugged, as she motioned to walk past them, then she felt Ginny's hand on her wrist.  
  
"Hermione, please," Ginny's pleading eyes were on her and Hermione tried to control her breathing. She was tired of blowing up and feeling angry. They should just leave her alone, but no. They had to 'help' her. As if they'd be able to.  
  
"What?" she snapped, although not as spitefully as she would've wanted,  
  
"Please, let's talk, Hermione," Ginny pleaded and Hermione just took a deep breath,  
  
"What is there to talk about?" she asked, trying to remain calm and sound patient but her voice was strained. Maybe if she'd humor them for a few minutes, they'd finally leave her alone, and if she's lucky, even for the rest of the year. But she didn't dare look at Harry, afraid that if she'll see his face, she might totally lose it and break down as always.  
  
There was a pause before Ginny continued. "I just want us to be friends again, Hermione. I miss you,"  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny's moist eyes then she sighed, "Well, we can't have everything we want, can we Ginny?"  
  
"Please, Hermione,"  
  
"I mean, you chose him over me. So you just have to deal with it,"  
  
"I never chose . . ."  
  
"Forget it," she waved her hands dismissively but this time, it was Harry who gripped her wrist, and she rolled her eyes irritably as she finally dared to face him  
  
"Hermione just let me explain,"  
  
Hermione's blood finally rose up to her head and all her contained fury erupted  
  
"I don't want to hear your lame, overdue explanations, Harry, because as far as I'm concerned, no explanation, no matter how greatly prepared, would atone for what you did to me! Nothing! Do you hear me? Nothing!" she cried as she pulled her hand from his grip and ran to the nearest girls' lavatory.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Harry stared blankly at the long hallway where Hermione ran off. He felt his heart sink at the sight of her tear-streaked face and hurt expression. How could he have done this to his best friend? If he wasn't so stupid and selfish, maybe he would've seen this coming and maybe be able to do something to prevent it.  
  
When he heard shallow breaths beside him, it was only then he realized Ginny's presence beside him. He turned to look at her and saw that her eyes were damp and her lips quivered violently,  
  
"Gin, are you okay?" he asked quietly.  
  
Ginny turned to him; her rosy cheeks grew redder as she regarded him with a sad gaze,  
  
"I can't take this anymore, Harry," she whispered and Harry couldn't quite comprehend where she was getting at.  
  
"I think it's best if we . . . if we should stop seeing each other," she said and Harry gaped at her  
  
"What? Why? Gin, I don't under-"  
  
Ginny took a deep breath, "I hate it that Hermione's mad at me. . . at us. She's my best friend, Harry and I know you hate it as much as I do to see a great friendship crumble down like this,"  
  
Harry looked at her. Ginny's acting pretty maturely for a sixteen year old and he felt a bit embarrassed. He should have been the mature one, not her.  
  
"I guess you're right, Gin. I think I was a little too selfish for thinking that I could have you and Hermione. But I know that it's far from possible. Maybe all we need is time," he nodded and Ginny's face fell for a split second before she nodded,  
  
"So, I guess I'll be seeing you around," she whispered brokenly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Harry nodded firmly as he awkwardly patted her shoulder,  
  
"Sure. See you around, Gin," he said before he turned away just as tears formed in his eyes.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
A sob escaped from Ginny's throat as she watched Harry's retreating back. For seven years, she had adored him, hoped that he'll finally notice her. And when he finally did, no one was happier than her. She never hoped and thought it would all end up like this.  
  
She tried to steady her breathing as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before she headed the opposite way.  
  
Maybe now Hermione would listen to her. Now that she wasn't with Harry anymore. Maybe Hermione would finally realize how important she was to Ginny. Which she were. She pushed the heavy door to the girls' lavatory and instantly found Hermione sitting on the sink, and staring blankly into space. Her face was streaked with damp tears and her eyes were red and puffy.  
  
Hermione had lost much weight, she noted, and she looked very exhausted.  
  
"Hermione?" she called softly and if it weren't for the clenching of her jaw, Ginny would've thought that Hermione didn't notice her, "I just wanted to talk to you. I hope you'd listen to me, even for only now," she spoke cautiously and Hermione only blinked a couple of times as reply.  
  
Ginny sighed exhaustedly, "Please Hermione, I really need to talk to you, to straighten things out,"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I- I've broken up with Harry," she said desperately, trying to find the right thing to say to make Hermione snap out of her cold reverie, "We've decided th-that our f-friendship with you is f-far more important t-than our r-relationship," her lips quivered as she tried to get a hold of herself. She slowly, warily stepped closer to Hermione and she saw tears form in her friend's eyes,  
  
"Hermione, please, will you forgive me? I don't like not being able to talk to you and share things with you or simply just have fun with you anymore. I want things to be back as they were two years ago,"  
  
Hermione finally looked at her and Ginny stiffened, preparing herself for her friend's blow, but instead, her voice was soft and broken,  
  
"I loved him, Ginny. I loved him with all my heart. You just don't know how much it hurt when he left me without any apparent reason,"  
  
Hermione's face was now covered with fresh tears and all Ginny wanted was to comfort her and tell her that it's okay, but she can't, because she knew that she was a big part of the cause of the hurt that Hermione had felt, and was still feeling now.  
  
"It was like a knife stabbing in my heart," Hermione winced as she spoke then she turned away, "You just don't know how much it hurts when I see both of you. . . happy and blissful and. . ." She trailed off and after a brief silence, she shook her head and hopped down from the sinks and straightened her skirt.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, I really am. . . I guess I was just too caught up in my own happiness that I. . . You know how much I've liked Harry, you know that and for him to finally notice me. . . " she trailed off,  
  
"Gin," Hermione interrupted and Ginny felt a tiny pleasure at the use of her nickname, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I was childish and selfish, and I don't want you to be dragged down by my self-centeredness. And I- I think you should get back with Harry."  
  
Ginny looked at her in concerned, "No, Hermione, I can't. . ."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm okay now," she said unconvincingly and Ginny only half-smiled.  
  
Hermione clearly wasn't okay despite what she had just said. She still looked grim and gloomy and seemed incapable of smiling,  
  
"No, it's okay. We're okay. We talked about it," Ginny answered and Hermione shook her head, still not changing moods.  
  
"I just don't want to be the cause of your break-up,"  
  
Ginny fidgeted with her sweater nervously, feeling bad, knowing that she was the cause of Hermione and Harry's break-up. It took a while before Ginny shook her head,  
  
"No, you're not," she assured her firmly, "so- are we friends again?" she asked and Hermione paused for a moment before she looked at her with her wide, light, hazel eyes,  
  
"Sure," she shrugged and Ginny was so delighted that she pulled Hermione into a tight hug, which she weakly returned  
  
When they pulled away, Hermione was slightly smiling,  
  
"I'm glad we're friends again," Ginny said  
  
"Me too," Hermione replied  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror that evening and sighed, feeling a bit better and lighter now after her long, warm, bath and the fact that she had finally made up with Ginny.  
  
She tightened her bathrobe before she picked up her hairbrush and absentmindedly ran it through her damp, wavy curls. Glancing at her timepiece, she realized that dinner was at least halfway through.  
  
She purposefully missed dinner, for the fear of encountering Harry, which she still wasn't ready for. She didn't realize she was spacing until her reflection snapped her fingers to get her attention.  
  
"Hey! You better get dressed if you don't wanna be late,"  
  
Hermione stared blankly at her reflection before it finally spoke again,  
  
"You have a date with Malfoy, remember?"  
  
Hermione's heart leaped in panic as she stood up.  
  
"Oh my god! You're right!"  
  
She dug through her closet and finally pulled out the first thing she got her hands on: A navy wool turtleneck and black, slim fitting pants.  
  
She quickly put it on, reminding herself that she needn't need to get all dolled up for Malfoy but it wouldn't hurt if she looked at least a bit presentable, wouldn't it?  
  
She glanced briefly at her reflection, deciding to put on a little blush and lip-gloss and then she put on her simple silver hoop earrings.  
  
She gave her hair one last toss to add volume and glanced at her timepiece. Five minutes more and the dinner was over. She started to pace around her room, just to kill time but after a few minutes, she decided to just head over to the lake, where they would meet.  
  
She tried to steady her breathing as she slowly ambled towards the door, smiling briefly at some of the students she knew, who were apparently done with dinner and were headed to their common rooms or wherever they're going.  
  
She took a deep breath before she finally stepped out of the castle and walked to the lake, where she saw Malfoy, with his back to hers and his foot propped casually on a rock, his head slightly tilted upward as if gazing at the moon. He looked so sophisticated and mysterious, somehow.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Draco could feel a presence behind him and as he quickly turned to see who's behind him, he saw her.  
  
Her golden hair, illuminated by the moonlight, was framing her face and tumbling artfully past her shoulders. Her eyes were wide, probably from nervousness or surprise- he couldn't tell, and her beautiful lips were slightly parted. He also noticed that her breathing was fast and shallow.  
  
His mouth twisted into a quick smirk, glad that she was at least nervous about their date because he was on the verge of slapping himself silly just for thinking how beautiful she looked and he was afraid he was the one who would lose control.  
  
"Well, glad you made it," he said, trying not to sound too glad as he glanced at his watch, "Late, but still made it,"  
  
She finally cleared her throat, "I actually almost forgot," she admitted and Draco couldn't control the next thing that came out from his mouth,  
  
"Well, considering how ditzy you've become lately, I guess I shouldn't be surprised,"  
  
Her golden eyes flashed as her cheeks turned pink, "Well, if this is what's in store for the rest of the evening, then I guess I won't waste my time here then! I could always get Malfoy insults any time of the day," she motioned to walk away when Draco finally caught himself,  
  
"Wait! I'm sorry!" he called out and she turned to him, eyes wide with surprise.  
  
He, too, was surprised. He never heard himself say those words for a long, long time and obviously, so has Hermione. If there's one thing about Draco Malfoy, it's that he never apologizes, even if he knows he's wrong, for anything. Ever. Hermione looked at him and finally sighed, "Okay, Malfoy," she said as she walked over to him, stopping just a few feet away from him.  
  
Draco finally swallowed hard as he reached for the bouquet of glowing fireflowers concealed by the huge rock and handed it to her, watching her mouth open with surprise and amazement,  
  
"Th-thank you. . . it's beautiful," she stammered as she received them.  
  
Draco felt weird and really lame as he struggled to find the right words.  
  
"It's nothing," he shrugged and Hermione finally smiled at him. And surprisingly, he found himself smiling back.  
  
"So, wanna take a walk?" he asked and she nodded, coming closer.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
They walked in awkward silence and Hermione knew that he also found the situation uncomfortable. Just as she was scanning her brain for any possible topic to be able to talk about, Malfoy cleared his throat,  
  
"Nice night, isn't it?" he said in a lame attempt to start a conversation and Hermione just looked at him.  
  
He gave her a sideways glance and his mouth lifted into a lopsided grin that seemed apologetic at his lame attempt.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile back. She just couldn't resist his disarming smile.  
  
"That was pretty lame," she said jokingly and he finally smiled wider,  
  
"You noticed it too?" he replied. She laughed and pretty soon, he joined in.  
  
"So. . ." he began after their laughter died down, looking as if he was scanning his brain for something to talk about,  
  
Hermione glanced at him patiently before he continued,  
  
"How's your studies going?" he finally asked and Hermione just smiled,  
  
"It's going great. I'm still pretty worried about the N.E.W.T.s though," she shrugged and Draco raised a brow,  
  
"Really? Why? You've got nothing to be worried about. You're a smart girl," he spoke and Hermione couldn't believe her ears.  
  
Somehow, his voice and the compliment sounded weird together.  
  
"Are you feeling fine? Did you just give me a compliment?" she joked and he shrugged, his face straight,  
  
"I'm not that heartless, you know," he spoke and Hermione felt a bit bad,  
  
"Um. . . I never meant it that way. . ."  
  
"Chill out. I was just kidding. . . couldn't blame you, though," he smirked and she finally relaxed,  
  
"Well, thanks, Malfoy,"  
  
"My name's Draco, you know," he said, glancing at her and Hermione smiled ruefully,  
  
"Okay, um. . . Draco," she said a bit ineptly. Somehow, saying his first name felt kind of weird and. . . strangely intimate.  
  
Draco smiled, "I like the sound of my name on your lips," he commented as they stopped walking. She looked at the moon's reflection on the calm lake and sat on the grass.  
  
Draco. . . Draco. . . she kept repeating in her mind, trying to get used to the name, which she might add, has a highly erotic and sexy ring to it.  
  
She could just imagine him, pulling her closer with his strong arms encircling her body as she whispered his name.  
  
Draco. . . Draco. . . she sighed dreamily, wondering how it would feel to have his lips against hers,  
  
Draco leaned casually against a tree and crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing her observantly, and smirking knowingly,  
  
"Would you care to share what's on your mind?"  
  
Hermione blushed furiously, "Um, nothing important. You wouldn't be interested," she said hastily,  
  
"Why? If it involves me, I think I'd definitely be interested,"  
  
"No!" she cried defensively, "It absolutely doesn't include you! Nope, nada. Not you," she shook her head vigorously  
  
He smirked, "Ok. If you say so," he shrugged, looking amused  
  
"I'm positive," she answered, looking away  
  
She heard Draco chuckle softly as he came nearer and sat beside her. They were silently gazing at the still waters.  
  
"Have I mentioned how nice you look tonight?" he broke the silence and Hermione was taken aback as she looked down at her dark blue sweater,  
  
"Um, well. . . " she stammered, nervously rubbing her hands against her jeans and his eyes traveled down to her thighs, "Er, don't you ever feel, I don't know, weird when you give compliments like that?"  
  
Looking at her from the corner of his eye, "Why should I?" he answered simply,  
  
"Because," she reasoned, "Don't you feel even just a bit uneasy when you say things you don't actually say the truth?"  
  
"No," he said bluntly and Hermione was about to retort when he continued, "But what I said to you was true,"  
  
She looked at him, unable to believe what he had just said, "I don't believe you. It's either you're lying or you've gone mad," she finally said, shaking her head dismissively and he didn't even flinch.  
  
"Why do you refuse to believe every good thing people say about you?" and then he finally turned to her, "Don't you know yourself?"  
  
Hermione flushed. Who knew Draco Malfoy could say something this. . . profound?  
  
"Oh but I do know myself and one thing I'm sure of is that I am not what you say I am. I may know a lot of things but that's because I learn from books. And I'm definitely not-" she paused, struggling for words, "nice looking," she finished and Draco shook his head,  
  
"Well I think you are and that's that," he stated firmly and she blushed furiously,  
  
"Oh," she managed to say. Surprised at his statement. "Erm, thanks, I guess," she shrugged  
  
Draco smirked, "I guess me giving you compliments still need a little getting used to," he said and she nodded,  
  
"You're right. It's just so. . . new and. . ."  
  
"Not me?"  
  
Hermione smiled lamely, "Sort of," she raised a shoulder, he gave a quick smile,  
  
"I know," he said and there was silence again.  
  
"So, why did you ask me out?"  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Draco looked at her wide, expressive brown eyes, unable to answer her question. He couldn't very well tell her the truth. Not yet. Until he breaks up with her, which will be in a month. Less if he's lucky.  
  
Then his stomach gave an odd flop at the thought of breaking up with her. Or maybe it was from his scanty dinner. He convinced himself of the latter.  
  
"Like I said, I find you interesting,"  
  
"Why? After seven years of tormenting me, you suddenly find me interesting?" she tilted her head, eyeing him, challenging him  
  
Draco admired her bluntness and smiled.  
  
"Okay," he finally breathed, "I'm attracted to you," he admitted and Hermione's expression changed from surprise to shy to suspicion to defeat,  
  
"Are you playing games?"  
  
"No. It's true. Since the beginning of this year," he answered simply, marveling how easy the truth slid from his mouth. Sure, he had found her beautiful since two years ago but she didn't need to know that.  
  
Hermione, however, is anything but gullible. She also was stubborn.  
  
"I haven't changed," she stated firmly and he shook his head,  
  
"Yes you have. Maybe you just didn't notice it,"  
  
She was silent for a moment before she sighed, and gave him a weak lopsided smile, "I guess misery and depression does me good, doesn't it?" she joked, but her eyes lost their sparkle and Draco had to fight the urge to gag at the thought of Potter's hands touching her.  
  
He wasn't worth a girl as hot and beautiful as Hermione. He's be better off with Ginny Weasley. But he didn't tell her that. Instead, he mentally scolded himself.  
  
Focus, Draco! Don't let this beguiling witch entrance you! You've been more intimate with girls more beautiful than she is. . . but none of them had her sweetness and innocence that made her more sexy and provocative and her unawareness of this makes her even more appealing.  
  
"Potter doesn't know what he's missing," he said, trying to lessen the bitterness from his voice. Hermione smiled gratefully,  
  
"Thanks. But let's not talk about it anymore,"  
  
He smiled, glad she felt the same way as he does. She looked at her watch and gasped,  
  
"Oh my god, I didn't realize it was so late," she said as she stood up and dusted herself. Draco followed her and spoke casually,  
  
"We're head students, remember? We're granted two hours later curfew than others,"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I know that but those hours were supposed to be devoted for patrolling,"  
  
He smirked, "Always the responsible one," he joked, "So, let's go patrol," he invited and she smiled at him apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry our date had to end like this. I really had a won. . ."  
  
"Who said our date has ended?" he smiled mischievously and she only laughed as they headed inside the castle.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
An hour and a half later, they were both laughing as they headed for their common room.  
  
"Did you just see Blaise's expression when we caught them under the table?" Draco laughed and Hermione wiped a tear from her eye,  
  
"Oh I think I would've died!" she laughed, "And what about Lavender?"  
  
"Now SHE could've died right there and then," Draco supplied as he turned the knob in complicated directions and finally poked at a grape from the bundle on the portrait and the portrait swung open.  
  
Their laughter died down as they sat on the overstuffed sofa and suddenly, Hermione felt awkward.  
  
Here she was, laughing and having a blast with the guy she hated for almost seven years, and admiring how handsome he looked.  
  
"Um, I had a wonderful time. Thanks," she said sincerely and Draco smiled back,  
  
"Me too," he said.  
  
Then, before she knew what happened, his face was already inching towards her and finally, his soft lips touched hers.  
  
Chills ran up and down her spine as his hands slowly encircled her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
She responded his kisses with equal emotion as his tongue slowly ran across her lips and between them, urging them to open. It didn't take long for Hermione to give in to his demand as she quickly followed the rhythm of his tongue, engaging in a hot and sensual kiss.  
  
She had never before felt this way when Harry kissed her. This was all too different. . . and somewhat exciting.  
  
She felt his hands go up and down her back and she marveled at how an insulting, arrogant little prat could be this gentle and caressing.  
  
She moaned and he deepened the kiss even more, considering her reaction as a signal. He pulled her into his lap until his legs were between hers, and he drove his hands under her blouse, unhooking her bra expertly.  
  
She pulled away slightly, looking at him in knowing amusement and he smiled before she kissed him again, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
She knew she shouldn't continue but kissing him was like a drug. A drug that she just couldn't resist and stop taking.  
  
Then as if an electric jolt went through him, he abruptly pulled away, his face a mask of horror.  
  
"Uh, I don't think we should be doing this," he said but there was reluctance in his eyes which Hermione failed to notice since she was too stunned to react. He slowly lifted her up and set her down beside him. He stood up and jammed his hands in his front pockets, and looked at her, almost longingly.  
  
"B-but, I don't understand," she stammered lamely, blushing furiously as he exhaled and rubbed his temples as if having a headache,  
  
"I just think we're going. . . too fast," he finally said and Hermione would've understood him, even be touched by his reason, if it wasn't Draco who was talking. Draco Malfoy, who has slept with more than half of Hogwarts' female student population.  
  
No, she took it as rejection, with a pitiful attempt to sugar coat his real purpose.  
  
Mustering all the pride she had left, she stood up, straightened her sweater and her hair and raised her chin.  
  
"You're right!" she said smugly, "We are going too fast and in the wrong way, if I might add,"  
  
Draco frowned in confusion and worry, "Listen, I didn't mean that. . ."  
  
"You're right! I realize now how stupid I am for letting. . . lust get the better of me," she exploded, "Maybe I'm more desperate than I thought!"  
  
His jaw clenched as he watched her pace furiously around the common room.  
  
"Hermione, would you just listen even for a minute?"  
  
Hermione glared at him then sighed in retreat, "I'm tired," she said then headed up to her room and slammed the door so hard.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Author's notes: Hey, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to post but I've just been so busy lately and I've got some sort of writer's block, if you can call it that.( anyways, still want to hear your reviews! Thanks a bunch to all of you! 


	5. The Deal

Author's Notes: I thank all the reviewers who gave their kindest words that inspire me to continue this story of mine. I'm sorry I couldn't mention all of you right now but I promise to mention you on my next chapter. I hope you understand the delay of the succeeding chapters because as most of you may realize, this is finals week and I'm really buried with final reports and projects. FYI, people, as I write this, I still have two exams tomorrow and one last crucial exam the day after but still I'm here to show my undying gratitude to your kind words and I promise to try my very best not to disappoint all of you. Thanks a bunch and hope you'll continue to R&R!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away my sanity  
  
Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Hermione was seated with Ginny, Lavender and Parvati, who were talking animatedly among themselves.  
  
"Like, I can't describe what I feel when I'm with him, you know? He's just so addictive, I just can't seem to get enough of him!" Lavender swooned and Hermione tried not to make a face, knowing perfectly well whom her friend was referring to  
  
"Lavender, please, we know he's good looking and all that but still he's a Slytherin!" Parvati scrunched up her nose as if the mere sound of the word stunk royally.  
  
Hermione tried to ignore the constriction of her throat as she sipped her pumpkin juice and took a huge bite out of her blueberry muffin.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Parvati! And besides, if you'll be going around telling people off about dating Slytherins, talk to Hermione! She looked like she had a grand time with Malfoy last night!" Lavender snapped, obviously still a bit pissed off about having been caught with Blaise last night.  
  
The large piece of muffin that Hermione was on the verge of swallowing somehow got caught in her throat as she gulped the remaining of her juice and tried to catch her breath.  
  
Parvati and Ginny turned to Hermione, their jaws hanging and their eyes wide,  
  
"Hermione?" Parvati squeaked and Hermione's face heated up.  
  
"Is it true? Are you really going out with Malfoy?" Ginny asked  
  
"Well, the thing is. . ." Hermione began. Damn! Why can't she think up of a quick lie when she needs it most?  
  
"Oh my God, Hermione! It's true then?" Parvati pressed and Hermione sighed,  
  
"No it's not what you think. We were just on patrol, that's all," she explained lamely and Lavender pouted,  
  
"Well, you sure looked like you had loads of fun patrolling,"  
  
"You can't blame us, Lavender. Who wouldn't laugh when they find two naked bodies entwined on the floor, struggling and trying unsuccessfully to stand up?" Hermione smiled, remembering Blaise and Lavender's crimson and not to mention guilty faces,  
  
Parvati and Ginny laughed and Lavender turned beet red,  
  
"Well, you should've slapped that obnoxious smirk from Malfoy's face last night on my behalf,"  
  
"Sorry, Lav, I was a bit preoccupied with both of you," Hermione laughed and finally, Lavender joined in,  
  
"I just want to thank you for not telling on us, Hermione, because if my mom finds out, I'll be so dead!" Lavender said when the laughter died down and Hermione was glad that the conversation got diverted from her and Malfoy right away  
  
"No problem, Lavender. I'm just grateful for that entertainment," Hermione smiled broadly, feeling good to be able to smile and laugh again with her friends.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Harry walked to the dungeons for double Potions as Ron went on with his usual pre-double potions rant.  
  
". . . I bet Snape will be giving us a hard time today again! Always finding reasons to strip off house points from us of worse get us in detention. And being with the Slytherins doesn't help make things lighter. Not one bit!"  
  
Harry exhaled, shaking his head. He was about to inform Ron that he'd heard it all before when Ron nudged him.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Hermione walking towards them. As she neared, Harry half-expected her to walk past them but she didn't. Instead, she stopped in front of them and looked at them uncertainly.  
  
"Um, hey, Hermione," Ron said awkwardly and Hermione smiled at him before turning to Harry, half-smiling nervously,  
  
"Hey," she said cautiously and Ron cleared his throat  
  
"Um, I'll go ahead inside and save you a seat," he said and Hermione shot him a grateful smile,  
  
"Hi Hermione," Harry replied, "How's it going?"  
  
"Fine,"  
  
There was a brief silence before Hermione continued,  
  
"I just want to apologize for being such a child," she said and Harry smiled,  
  
"It's okay, Hermione, it's partly my fault too," Harry admitted and Hermione shook her head,  
  
"No. It's my fault. I shouldn't have been so selfish. I should've thought of you and Ginny. . . I know you two broke up because of me and I feel really awful,"  
  
Harry reached out and pulled her into a hug, "It's okay, Hermione. We're fine. I'm just glad that we're friends again. I missed you, you know,"  
  
Hermione inhaled his sweet, familiar scent, "I missed you too, Harry,"  
  
Gladness filled Hermione as she pulled away from her best friend. Gone was the feeling of loneliness and pain. Gone were the feelings of the previous betrayal and heartbreak. She was just glad to have her friend back.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
"It's so great to hang out with you guys again!" Ron exclaimed as they walked to lunch. Hermione could've sworn that the broad smile on her face would become permanent. She was more than glad to be hanging out together with Harry and Ron again, she was ecstatic!  
  
"I know, it seemed like forever since we last talked! We so need to catch up on things," Hermione said and Harry nodded,  
  
"You got that right. How about this weekend at Hogsmeade? We could try that new restaurant. My treat!"  
  
"Alright!" Ron cheered and Hermione laughed,  
  
"I'm so there!" she said as they happily proceeded to their seats.  
  
"While we're there, let's go visit Fred and George's joke shop! They said they've got some new stuff to show us!"  
  
"Uh oh," Harry mumbled jokingly and Hermione laughed,  
  
"'Uh oh' is right! Fred and George always find ways to make us their lab rats for their new inventions,"  
  
"Right. Who could forget the time when we were covered in scales when they gave us free samples of their 'lizard lollipops'? Ugh!" Ron winced and the three of them laughed just like old times. It was as if everything was perfectly back to normal.  
  
"Hey guys! May we join you?" Ginny's voice called out and as Hermione turned to her friend, she caught sight of Draco Malfoy as his penetrating blue-gray eyes bored into her.  
  
Well, at least almost everything was back to normal.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Blaise lounged lazily on the black leather sofa in the Slytherin common room that night after dinner. Since Draco had been transferred to the Head Students' dormitories, Blaise had taken his position and acted as the leader in the Slytherin House. . . only when Draco is not around.  
  
"So, how's our little mudblood doing?" Blaise asked and Draco scowled,  
  
"You don't expect her to change overnight, do you?" he snapped as he crossed the room and poured himself some of the firewhisky they've smuggled during their last Hogsmeade weekend.  
  
He tried not to think about what he saw earlier at the great hall. Potter is finally back in the picture! Just when things couldn't get more annoying!  
  
"Right!" Blaise drawled from behind him and Draco could almost picture Blaise's annoying smirk.  
  
Draco cursed under his breath at the memory of last night flashed in his mind. Why had he stopped himself? And why the hell did he stop her? It was his biggest chance to show Blaise that he was able to do the almost impossible just after the first date and he blew it. Big time!  
  
What was he thinking that night? It was all he could do to slap himself silly!  
  
"So, are you still up for it or are you ready to give up already?"  
  
Draco drew a ragged breath, "Give up? Fat chance! I'll get her," he said confidently, downing the rest of his drink and stormed out of the common room.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Hermione hummed to herself as she tightened her peignoir over her baby tee and gray jogging pants and picked up her thick novel and her mug of hot cocoa before she good-naturedly glided down the stairs to the common room where she had set up the fireplace and even prepared her favorite thick quilt just in case it got too cold.  
  
She smiled to herself as she studied the coziness of the room. She sat on the sofa, curling up her legs under her and took a sip of her cocoa.  
  
"Mmm..." she closed her eyes and smiled as she allowed the warmth of her drink to slide down her throat.  
  
This is absolutely the most perfect day of my life. She thought dreamily, as she opened her book and began to be engrossed in it, but she found that her mind kept wandering.  
  
It wandered over to Harry's smile, Ron's jokes, her laughter. . . and their upcoming Hogsmeade lunch!  
  
It also wandered over to Draco's eyes, his kisses and his elusive smile, and suddenly, Hermione's smile began to waver as she absentmindedly touched her lips.  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, Draco kissed marvelously. It wasn't the ruthless kiss that Lavender and Parvati and probably the rest of the female population had been raving about. His kiss was nothing Hermione had ever imagined. It was soft but demanding at the same time that she could easily get lost in it.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Draco crept quietly in the Head Students' common room when he saw Hermione's dark, gold curls. Her back to him and curled up on the overstuffed sofa, she reminded him of an innocent angel. So innocent yet highly capable of awakening different burning desires deep inside of him that even he wasn't aware he had.  
  
He just stared at the back of her head and closed his eyes, remembering the way she smelled like peaches. That's what she smelled like. Not too sweet, not too strong, but just right.  
  
Draco silently cursed himself for thinking about her that way. Again. What's with this girl that got him acting like this? Perhaps it's her large, expressive hazel eyes, or maybe her stubborn nose or maybe her sensual lips that could drive any man out of his mind.  
  
This was getting crazy. He had to take her to bed and prove that she's no different than the other girls he had slept with and maybe finally he'll get over his weird obsession over his worst enemy for seven years.  
  
He stepped forward until he was less than a foot away from the back of the couch.  
  
"Care to share your thoughts?" he spoke, breaking the silence of the common room and Hermione jerked from her reverie and turned to him sharply, her beautiful eyes wide in surprise. Her mouth was slightly opened that Draco was momentarily hypnotized.  
  
"I'm sorry for scaring you. May I join you?" he asked and all Hermione could do was nod.  
  
Draco slid on the place beside her and studied her, taking in her beautiful features.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice low and uncomfortable  
  
"I wanted to explain for last night," he said and Hermione bit her lip as if the memory of last night hit a nerve,  
  
"Last night was a mistake. I didn't know what came over me and. . ." she exhaled sharply, "Maybe it's best for both of us to just forget about last night and treat it as a bad dream,"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, Hermione. It was much too real to be treated as a mere dream. I think you and I both realize that,"  
  
Hermione finally looked at him, "What do you really want from me, Draco?"  
  
Draco suppressed his smile at the thought of her using his first name.  
  
"I just want you, Hermione," he said simply and saw a blush creep up her cheeks before she looked away,  
  
"Just stop it, will you? I don't like playing mind games with you. You are so unpredictable it's infuriating! If you really want me like you claim, then why did you. . ."  
  
"Stop us from making love last night?" he supplied and Hermione turned even redder, but she nodded, obviously trying to appear nonchalant, "Because I knew that after we've done it, you'll regret what you've done and end up hating yourself. . . or me," he explained, marveling at how quickly he had thought up of his reason when in fact he was busting his brains out looking for the reason why he had stopped their foreplay that night.  
  
Hermione looked at him disbelievingly, "Why do you care about how I'll feel anyway? I thought you only cared about getting laid!"  
  
"I just thought we were going too fast!" he insisted, positive that that's what Hermione wanted to hear. After all, she was the model virgin.  
  
"Going too fast? I didn't know you understood that line when it comes to having sex!"  
  
Draco clenched his jaw, "So is that it, Hermione? You're mad at me for not sleeping with you?" he burst out and Hermione's eyes grew wide,  
  
"No it's not, Draco! I wouldn't sleep with you if my life depended on it!"  
  
"Then what the hell's the problem?"  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Hermione wanted to explain it to him but she decided that he probably wouldn't care, and maybe he would even laugh at her.  
  
"What?" he asked again, his voice lower and softer this time and for a moment, Hermione believed that maybe Draco truly cared.  
  
"Just forget it," she sighed wearily. She didn't know what to think anymore. Her mind was a jumble and for once, she couldn't think straight.  
  
Draco moved in closer and held her hand, wrapping it with his,  
  
"Tell me," he urged and Hermione finally gave in,  
  
"You just don't understand how rejected I felt that night," she said, feeling tears form in her eyes but she controlled them. She didn't want to cry in front of him, "First Harry, then you. . ."  
  
"Don't compare me to Potter. We're nothing alike," he said icily and Hermione looked at him but she couldn't find words to say to him,  
  
Draco's eyes bored into her as he leaned closer, "I'm different," he said in a hoarse whisper as Hermione felt him inching towards her until his soft, warm lips found hers. She felt chills run up her spine as Draco slid his hands beneath her mass of curls, cupping her nape pulling her closer as his kiss grew more demanding.  
  
She let out a moan and Draco took it as a signal to deepen the kiss even more. Hermione's arms encircled his neck as his other hand went down to the small of her back, pulling her body closer until there was no more space between them.  
  
Her mind whirled around, visions of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Lavender, Blaise. . . they all swirled around in her mind and finally, Hermione let herself go and allowed herself to get completely lost in the kiss.  
  
It took a while for her to realize that she was already lying on her back and Draco was already on top of her.  
  
"Draco. . ." she said against his lips but he continued to kiss her hungrily, as if he hadn't heard her,  
  
"Draco. . ." she said again, louder this time and finally, he pulled away, breathing raggedly,  
  
"What?" he asked,  
  
"You're right, this is going too fast," she said and Draco narrowed his eyes but he nodded, sat up and pulled her with him until they were sitting beside each other on the couch.  
  
Draco was quietly staring at the fire as if in deep thought and Hermione took the chance to study his features.  
  
His usually slick blonde hair was now disheveled and she thought he looked much more attractive that way and his lips were red and he to Hermione, he looked pretty much the same Draco that he had known but somehow, he seemed different. She smiled to herself. Never had she imagined that she'd be in this situation right now.  
  
"Um. . . so what now?" she asked him and his eyes never left the fire as he answered,  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
"What do YOU think?" he countered and Hermione let out a nervous laugh,  
  
"I think this is a very complicated situation," she admitted and Draco nodded,  
  
"I think so too,"  
  
Hermione tried to imagine what life would be when she'd be with Draco. Naturally, Harry and Ron would get mad at her. So would Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and probably all of the Gryffindors would hate her.  
  
She shuddered at the thought. But it wasn't like that yet. They weren't even clear what their relationship was. And besides, they've only kissed. Okay, twice, but that doesn't mean that they're already having a relationship, does it? Technically, yes, but this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about and one thing about him is that he never EVER have relationships other than one night stands and the occasional bedroom flings. But still. . .  
  
She touched her lips thoughtfully,  
  
"Care to let me in your thoughts?" he broke her train of thoughts and Hermione shook her head,  
  
"I'm just trying to figure out what's really going on. . . you know, where we stand?"  
  
"Well, where does two people who have kissed twice already exactly stand?" he smirked, looking at her from the corner of his eye and Hermione felt her cheeks heat up,  
  
"Technically, they'd be going steady," she said and Draco let out a short laugh,  
  
"Okay," he nodded and she just knitted her eyebrows and looked at him,  
  
"But. . ." she began,  
  
"But what?"  
  
"So we're. . .?"  
  
"So we're what?" he asked innocently,  
  
"Are you saying that we, you and I, we're. . ."  
  
"Together? Why? Do you have a problem with that?" he raised an eyebrow,  
  
"No! I mean, yes! I mean what I'm saying is. . ."  
  
"Your friends Potter and Weasley," he put in and Hermione nodded timidly,  
  
"Then you won't tell them," he said simply and Hermione bit her lip. This wasn't the type of secret that can be kept from your friends. . . even more your best friends.  
  
"I don't know. . ."  
  
"Listen, let's just make this experimental. I don't know much about you and you don't know much about me, yet we feel some sort of. . . attraction towards each other, am I right?"  
  
Hermione nodded. He couldn't be more right!  
  
"So, let's just try and let the attraction flow freely between us and see what happens. If it doesn't work out, we'll break up, simple as that,"  
  
Hermione didn't see where it's simple but she just nodded.  
  
"B-but, what if. . .?" she began but she cut herself off. Was she really considering what if she fell in love with him? It was as if she was considering purposefully failing an exam!  
  
"What if what?" he asked and she just shook her head,  
  
"Forget it,"  
  
"Okay," Draco shrugged and looked at her, his eyes darkening, "I think we should seal this agreement with a kiss, don't you?"  
  
Before Hermione could even answer, she was already lost in his drugging kiss.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the delay and I'm sorry if this chapter's short and not to mention 'off beat' because I've just finished the finals and my mind's still on RESISTORS, POLYMERS, SHEARING STRESSES and stuff! Gomen na sai! I promise to make it up on the following chapters. Anyway, I still hope you'll continue to R&R because you don't know how much I depend on your reviews to keep going and maybe get some new ideas! SAYONARA for now!! 


	6. Too Close for Comfort

Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry for that totally lame previous chapter but I promise I'll work extra hard on this chapter to make up for that one. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up as her alarm clock beeped almost mercilessly shrill in her ear. She irritatingly slapped the off button on the offensive contraption as she staggered out of her bed. Her head spun and throbbed and her eyes could barely open. She was still a bit disoriented as she tried to recall what she did last night that got her sleeping so late. Then it hit her. Draco.  
  
She felt weird as if it was all a dream but as her head finally cleared, she realized how real last night was. Her cheeks warmed as the memory of their kiss last night came to her and suddenly, she found herself feeling giddy and excited to see him.  
  
She smiled broadly as she entered the bathroom and took a quick and refreshing bath. Humming to herself, she happily shampooed and conditioned her hair and lathered herself. How badly the school year started for her, that's how good it suddenly turned over right now. Maybe even better.  
  
When she stepped out of the shower, she got dressed quickly and brushed her hair so that it shone beautifully and cascaded in soft wisps of golden brown curls over her shoulders down to her waist. She applied a little blush to her cheeks and glossed her lips and with one last look of satisfaction at her reflection in the mirror, she grabbed her backpack and headed out of her bedroom.  
  
Try as she might, she couldn't wipe the silly smile off her face and when he saw Draco ambling down the stairs from his room, her heart skipped a beat and her palms began to feel sweaty.  
  
She suddenly didn't know how to act around him. How should she act? What if he just realized that last night was the biggest mistake he had ever done and he'd just ignore her? Maybe he was just drunk last night that he didn't mean what he had said and done? Or maybe, it was all a trick just to have her act like a fool in front of him and give him yet another license to make fun of her today. She bit her lips nervously as she watched him walk in long strides, adjusting his tie and completely unaware of her presence. Her mind was a jumble of different 'what ifs', both ordinary and surreal. Hermione took long rapid breaths and tried to calm herself. Finally, he looked at her and for a moment, their eyes were locked together.  
  
"So, how'd you sleep last night?" Draco broke the silence with his surprisingly warm and sexy voice and Hermione smiled, relaxing  
  
"It was fine," she shrugged as casually as she could manage, considering how hard and fast her heart was hammering, when Draco wordlessly stepped towards her and captured her mouth in a sweet, long, knee-wobbling kiss,  
  
When they finally pulled apart, Hermione was out of breath.  
  
"Wow," she breathed and Draco smiled.  
  
"I just figured we needed that to deal with the rest of the day,"  
  
Hermione nodded, remembering their deal, and suddenly knots started to form in her stomach. How could she possibly manage to keep this from Harry, Ron and Ginny? Not to mention Lavender and Parvati?  
  
"Right," she said as she straightened out her robes, "Well, I better go ahead. It wouldn't be too normal for them to see us walk to the Great Hall together," she smiled nervously and motioned to leave when Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him,  
  
"Last one," he whispered as their bodies were pressed together and their faces were only a fraction of an inch apart. Hermione smiled as she tilted her head and welcomed Draco's lips with hers.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
"Anyway, I'm so mad! I just can't believe Snape would stoop so low just to strip points from us!" Ginny shook her head and Harry watched as her long red hair swung back and forth before framing her slightly freckled face.  
  
Ron let out a breath, "You better believe it Gin. He's such a git!"  
  
Harry only nodded as Hermione came bouncing to their place.  
  
"Good Morning!" she sang as she slid beside Ginny, smiling widely "Wonderful morning isn't it?"  
  
They all regarded her with bewildered expressions. Hermione was acting extra perky today. . . Perkier than usual, in fact.  
  
"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded good-naturedly as she helped herself with bacon, eggs, muffins, toast, and probably everything else from the table.  
  
As she gobbled up large amounts of food, Ron warily poured some milk on her goblet and handed it to her, which she took with a wide, good-natured smile, before she gobbled up her eggs,  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. Seemed like Hermione completely transformed overnight. Gone was her perpetual weary look and the blank and depressed look on her normally bright and expressive brown eyes, instead, her clear hazel eyes seemed to have an extra sparkle today and her cheeks were actually rosy,  
  
"Whoa! Slow down Hermione or you'll choke yourself to death," he said and Hermione laughed as she swallowed her food and gulped down about half of her milk,  
  
"I just don't know why I got so hungry this morning," she said, wiping her mouth with a napkin before picking up a blueberry muffin  
  
"Maybe because you haven't been eating right for almost a month," Ron pointed out and Harry and Ginny looked away uncomfortably but Hermione just shrugged,  
  
"Probably," she said as she took a large bite of her muffin and chewed thoughtfully before finishing her milk,  
  
"Seriously, Hermione! You're scaring me!" Ron looked at her in disbelief,  
  
"I'm just in a good mood! What's so scary about that?" she asked, laughing, "Hey, these muffins are great! The house elves really outdid themselves this time,"  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head, glad that Hermione was back to her original, beautiful self. . . the one he fell in love with.  
  
"Yeah, Ron. She's finally eating norm- err, right," Ginny corrected, smiling at Hermione, "And she's finally smiling and back to her old happy self again,"  
  
"That's right. Don't dampen her spirits," Harry put in and Hermione smiled broadly at her friends and Harry only smiled back.  
  
Sure, he thought Hermione was acting pretty strangely today but that's better than Hermione acting all gloomy and brooding. It was a much more welcoming sight.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Draco managed to finally pull his gaze from Hermione as he tried to listen to Blaise,  
  
"So, how's our little Gryffindor mudblood doing?" he asked and Draco controlled his urge to punch that sly grin from his face.  
  
He just shrugged, "It's going well," he said coolly, sneaking a glance at her again. No matter how he convinced himself otherwise, it would be impossible for him to shoot his usual insults at her without thinking of how much he wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless.  
  
He sighed frustratingly and he heard Blaise chuckle beside him,  
  
"What?" he turned to him sharply, his gray eyes narrowing menacingly and Blaise held up his hands as if in surrender,  
  
"Nothing, man! Relax. I was just thinking about the damage you'll cause when you finally rob her of her virginity and crush her pathetic little spirits when you break it off with her," he laughed, "Hey, what if that little mudblood actually falls for you? Ha! Wouldn't that be so great! Oh, I bet it would," he laughed and Draco feigned a short laugh before lapsing into a thoughtful silence.  
  
What if she did? Impossible. Hermione's much too smart to fall for me. But maybe there's a slight chance that she would, after all, she seemed like a romantic person. And if by that slim chance she did, would breaking up with her after sleeping with her be that sweet and great?  
  
Sure it would. He convinced himself firmly but somehow, he was having second thoughts.  
  
"Come on, man, it's time for class," Blaise snapped him out of his thoughts and he realized that breakfast was over and all he had eaten was half a piece of toast.  
  
He groaned as he stood up and grabbed his books. He had to stop obsessing about Hermione and start thinking on some other important things as well. Like eating.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
"Move!" Draco snapped as he elbowed Harry to one side and entered the dungeons for double potions and Harry staggered sideways, bumping into Ron.  
  
"Watch it, Malfoy!" Ron answered back, scowling as he shot dagger stares at Draco.  
  
Hermione exhaled loudly. This was harder than she thought. She just hoped Draco wouldn't make it harder for her to act normally around him in front of his friends.  
  
Finally, Draco turned to them and smirked at them and Hermione exhaled sharply.  
  
"Look, it's the wonder trio!" he said, ambling towards them with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy!" Harry warned and all he got was a raised eyebrow from Draco and a smirk from his perfect lips. He looked so sexy with his smoldering gray eyes and lopsided smirk. Hermione looked away.  
  
"What's the matter, Granger? Don't have any wiseass cracks to throw?" Blaise's voice came and Hermione finally looked up but her gaze only riveted briefly to Blaise and stayed on Draco, who was looking at her expectantly, with the smirk still present.  
  
"How about 'Here's a sickle, buy yourself a life!'?" she tilted her head and eyed him challengingly before she rolled her eyes and walked away from the crowd, unable to see Draco's ill-hidden admiring gaze following her  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she settled down in her seat as Harry and Ron sat beside her. It seemed like the whole encounter with Draco sucked the energy out of her.  
  
"You okay, Hermione?" Harry asked, studying her face, which was unmercifully flushed and warm  
  
She managed a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine," she said as her heartbeat grew faster and harder. It was always tough for her to lie. . . especially to her closest friends.  
  
"Well, don't let Malfoy get to you. Just ignore him and eventually, he'll get the message," Harry said and Ron joined in,  
  
"Ignore him? More like give him a punch or two, then maybe he'll get the message," Ron said angrily and Hermione tried to hide her smile.  
  
It was funny how this usual conversation of theirs felt different to her now. A week ago, she'd have added her own personal thoughts of what an irritating, spoiled brat Draco Malfoy is but now, she came up blank.  
  
It seemed that all that has been occupying her mind was his smoldering gray eyes and his tantalizing mouth that could weaken her knees with just a brush.  
  
Hermione felt her cheeks heat up again as she snuck a glance towards Draco, who, surprisingly, was looking at her openly, his blue-gray eyes boring into her as if trying to suck in her very presence.  
  
She didn't know what to do, whether or not she should smile at him. It wasn't as if they were friends. As a matter of fact, they aren't, they were just simply two people who are fooling around behind their friends' backs.  
  
Hermione bit her lip nervously and forced herself to look away, realizing how much is at stake here. She could lose Harry, Ron and the rest of her friends instantly if they'd be caught.  
  
Is it really worth jeopardizing seven years of friendship for a few days of fun and fooling around with Draco? Her, and not to mention, her best friends' worst enemy? The most obnoxious and cruel person she had known?  
  
She sighed heavily, what in the world had she gotten herself into? She was supposed to be the smart one, the more LOGICAL one, and here she is, messing around with a Slytherin. . . and not just any other Slytherin, a Malfoy, of all people!  
  
Professor Snape entered the dungeons with his usual swift movement and long strides and his perpetual scowl as he looked down on the Gryffindors as if they're a bunch of worthless pieces of scum whose mere presence annoyed him extremely.  
  
"Alright, before I pair you up for our activity today, let me do a little recap of our discussion yesterday on the different types of commonly used potions. For example, the nocturniserum. Longbottom!"  
  
He snapped, turning sharply to Neville who jumped in his seat, startled and wide eyed,  
  
"Would you tell me what this particular potion does?"  
  
"Well, Sir, the potion is for. . . well," Neville stammered nervously as Snape drummed his fingers impatiently on Neville's desk,  
  
"Are you implying that you don't know the answer, Longbottom?" Snape arched and eyebrow and looked down at Neville menacingly,  
  
"Zora!" Snape called to a pointy-faced Slytherin with long, dark stringy hair and way too much eye shadow,  
  
"It's a potion for inducing sleep, Professor," she said smugly, smirking triumphantly at Neville  
  
Snape's mouth twitched into a smile, "Ten points for Slytherin and ten from Gryffindor," he announced and faced the Gryffindors, specifically Harry, as if daring him to complain.  
  
Hermione could see Harry's fist clenched tightly and forced herself to stay quiet. After all, that was the only way to get through two hours of this Double Potions torture.  
  
"Now, who can tell me what potion that induces dreams?" Snape continued silkily and when no one seemed to know the answer, Hermione's hand shot up instinctively,  
  
Snape turned to her with narrow gaze and scowled deeply as if her mere action was a major offense,  
  
"Yes, miss Granger?" he said silkily, scowling  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and willed herself to sound calm and respectful, despite the growing loath and irritation she felt for this teacher,  
  
"It is called the morphiserum, Professor," she finally answered and Snape didn't even look a bit pleased or impressed by her answer. In fact, he looked damning, just like every time Hermione or a Gryffindor gives the correct answer.  
  
"And how does this work, miss Granger? I'm assuming you know about this since you seem to know everything else," he said and the Slytherins snickered,  
  
Hermione took deep breaths to calm herself,  
  
"Yes, sir, as a matter of fact, I happen to know how it works," she answered as calmly as possible but Snape clearly was planning to break her collectiveness,  
  
"So? Enlighten us,"  
  
"Well, the potion goes right to the brain, specifically to subconscious part and there it induces the desired dream of that person,"  
  
"And how would you concoct this potion and achieve this 'desired dream'?" Snape snapped, clearly growing even more annoyed  
  
Hermione smiled slightly, keeping herself from smirking triumphantly. Easy.  
  
"Well, professor, first of all, one must make the basic nocturniserum potion then it is just a matter of adding one more ingredient depending on the dream you wish to induce, and of course, a thing or a part of a person's body to whom you want to dream about,"  
  
Snape now looked sulkier than ever as he nodded forcibly,  
  
"Well, you've heard miss Granger now I want you to make the morphiserum and I want it by pairs. Slytherin and Gryffindor! No arguments!" Snape snapped and glared at Harry and Ron as he said his last two words. There was a collective groan from the Slytherins that Snape chose to ignore  
  
Hermione scowled. He always does this when he's mad. Why does he always want to punish them? He can be such an incorrigible git at times. . . okay, all the time!  
  
"Ah, Crabbe and Weasley. . . Goyle and Potter. . . Parkinson and Longbottom. . . Zabini and Brown. . . Zora and Thomas. . .Zinn and Finnigan. . . Finch and Patil. . ." Snape called out, pointing to different work desks as he called each pair, making sure that it was the desk of the Slytherin half of the pair and with grudging faces, the Gryffindors dragged themselves to their smirking partners.  
  
Hermione ground her teeth, mentally picturing different torturing techniques she could use on Snape.  
  
She could dip him in a cauldron of burning hot oil. . . or maybe she could release a jar of piranhas in his bathtub. . . or maybe she could use a voodoo doll and a couple dozen pins and needles. . .  
  
"Granger!" Snape snapped and Hermione looked up at him,  
  
He stared at her, his eyes condensing, "It appears as though our little know-it-all wasn't paying attention and therefore wasting my time," he said silkily and as Hermione stood up, Snape scowled,  
  
"With Mr. Malfoy and step on it!" he snapped before he strode to his desk,  
  
Hermione glanced at Draco and finally walked to his place and sat quietly. He looked at her briefly but didn't bother to move back and make some space for her.  
  
"Now in every activity, this will be your permanent places and partners," he said and Ron groaned softly as Hermione shot him a comforting glance.  
  
She felt Draco stir in his seat but she didn't dare look at him. Heaven knows what she's inclined to do when she sees that pair of silver eyes he had!  
  
"Now, I want you to use the remaining time to research on the morphiserum, and maybe get acquainted with your partners," Snape smirked maliciously, "and I'm expecting that there'd be no more questions asked for tomorrow's experiment!" Snape said as he sat on his chair.  
  
Hermione finally pulled out her book and opened to her marked page, "This should be easy," she mumbled to herself, as Draco leaned over and rested his hand on her thigh where her short school skirt ended,  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that," he whispered hoarsely that made Hermione's face heat up and her body tingle,  
  
"Um, well, where should we start?" Hermione tried to sound casual but Draco's hand, which was stroking her thighs and threatening to go higher under her skirt was making her extremely unsettled. She should try to stop him but her hands were paralyzed on top of the table. It was like her mind was screaming 'STOP!' but her body's screaming 'GO ON!'  
  
"Well, you obviously did the research, so I guess it's time for the 'get acquainted with your partner' part," he drawled as Hermione fought the urge to jump on him and give him what he wants. . . which, she was on the verge of doing.  
  
Draco's hand finally reached under her skirt and was now caressing her inner thigh and Hermione's breathing became ragged, her hands still frozen,  
  
"Stop it, Draco," she hissed, "Everybody's here! They might see you!"  
  
Draco only smirked, "That's the least of my worries now, Granger," he smirked as Hermione finally managed to grab his wrist and pull his hand away from her thigh,  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
"I'm serious!" she whispered and Draco stared at her, smirking, as he knocked over the ink bottle in front of him, spilling black liquid all over Hermione and himself.  
  
Hermione let out a squeal of surprise as she stood up, her uniform soaked, and the dark ink dripping down to the floor. He also stood up, mirroring her reaction,  
  
"Draco! You clumsy. . ." she exclaimed before she had realized that she had used his first name in front of the whole Potions class. Good thing the class was so stunned to even notice.  
  
Professor Snape got up from his chair, "What's the commotion there Granger?"  
  
"Please, sir, Malfoy spilled ink on me," she said and Snape looked at Draco's ink stained robes and scowled,  
  
"I'm sure it was an accident," he said dismissively and Hermione turned to Draco wide eyed before she turned back to Snape,  
  
"No it wasn't! He did it on purpose!" she insisted and Snape scowled as Draco tried to hide his smile.  
  
"Why on earth would he do that, Miss Granger? And do you think he'd want to douse himself with ink as well? Do you Mister Malfoy?"  
  
"Of course not, professor. It was all an accident. The ink bottle was merely in my way so I knocked it over. . . accidentally," he said, stressing the last word with utmost gravity, ignoring the death glares that Potter and Weasley were shooting him,  
  
"Very well, it's settled then. It was clearly an accident. Both of you, clean yourselves up," he waved them away and Malfoy smirked as Hermione looked at Snape's back in angry indignation and walked in angry strides to the door  
  
"Thank you, professor," he said before following Hermione out of the dungeons.  
  
Hermione was striding angrily, mumbling to herself when he caught up with her just as she was about to enter the girls' lavatory.  
  
Hermione ignored him as she pushed the heavy wooden door to the restroom and Draco followed her inside,  
  
"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in here!" she snapped  
  
He pulled her to him but she twisted away.  
  
"What do you want? Do you want to make sure I'm pissed off? Cause I am! Why did you spill the ink on me anyway? And don't you dare say it was an accident because I saw you do it on purpose! What, did you suddenly feel the need to drown me with ink? Why, dammit! Why?" she exclaimed,  
  
"To be able to do this," he said as he pulled her closer, crushing her body to his and captured her mouth in a hungry kiss.  
  
Hermione tried to protest as she squirmed violently but he just merely pulled her to one of the empty cubicles and kicked the door close.  
  
When he pulled away, Hermione's hair was disheveled and her lips were puffy, looking very, very sexy that he could feel himself harden with just the sight of her.  
  
"We have more than an hour to 'clean ourselves up' Granger, I suggest we better get started," he panted as he pinned Hermione to the wall and kissed her hungrily as his hands traveled up and down her thighs,  
  
"Draco, wait. . ." she mumbled against his lips but he didn't listen to her. She was trying to squirm away from his grasp but he was far too busy to notice or listen to anything right now, except maybe her soft mouth, smooth skin and her moans of pleasure,  
  
"Draco," her voice was more of like an urgent whisper right now and Draco found it even sexier.  
  
He busily unbuttoned her shirt as he felt Hermione give in. He smiled against her lips as he forced it to open with his tongue. Hermione finally moaned as her luscious mouth opened and kissed him back with as much passion as his.  
  
Finally, he got her blouse open and her bra unhooked when Hermione's leg wrapped around his waist.  
  
Bloody hell! Was she really an innocent little Gryffindor virgin?  
  
At this point, it took a lot for him to believe that. Can a naive little virgin really be capable for this kind of arousal he was feeling right now? Was it even possible?  
  
Draco was sure he had never felt this way before with the other girls he had had sex with.  
  
It was like Hermione had awakened different feelings of desire and excitement that was deep inside of him. . . feelings he himself didn't even know he had. It was then he realized that Hermione Granger, the muggle-born Gryffindor virgin, the stiff, know-it-all, wasn't all that he thought she'd be. Sure she was still a know-it-all but hell! She wasn't stiff at all.  
  
Draco kissed Hermione's slender neck and she gasped,  
  
"Oh, god! This is so wrong. . ." she whispered unconvincingly as Draco sucked the skin just below her collarbone,  
  
His hands traveled up and under her skirt as he fumbled with the hem of her underwear, trying to pull it down and just as things were getting hot and heavy, they heard a loud bang that reverberated through the whole lavatory and two female voices came.  
  
Hermione inhaled deeply as she pulled Draco away and bit her lip in obvious panic. Draco looked at her, taking in her tousled hair, puffy lips and disheveled, ink-stained school robes and felt the urge to continue what he was doing.  
  
Never had he thought that a messy looking muggle-born Gryffindor could look so damned sexy.  
  
"Did you really, Pansy? Oh, that's so hot!" a shrill squeal came along with Pansy's familiar laughter,  
  
"Well, after a few dozen times I think I'm getting pretty used to it," she said, with that familiar touch of authority in her voice and Draco's blood boiled.  
  
Pansy's awful timing was downright annoying that he instantly pictured himself wringing her all too thick neck and her pug-like face squirming in agony.  
  
"Of course, last night, well, it was pretty special," she continued and Draco almost groaned. No way was he interested in hearing Pansy's latest conquests. . . the mere thought of her overweight naked body makes him want to throw up. Now Hermione's naked body on the other hand. . .  
  
He glanced at Hermione. She was eyeing the cubicle door warily, biting her lip and nervously wringing her hands.  
  
"Why? What did Malfoy do?"  
  
Draco knitted his eyebrows in surprise and frowned. What did I do?  
  
Hermione faced him with a look of surprised disgust on her face, her jaw dropped. He was about to explain that he had no idea what they were talking about when Pansy answered,  
  
"Let's just say Draco was extra hot last night," she said mysteriously as the sound of running water came and Hermione gasped as her hand flew to cover her mouth and her eyebrows were so violently knitted that Draco feared she might pop a vein.  
  
What the hell was Pansy blabbing about? He never did anything to her, much less sleep with her last night. He clenched his fist, trying to control himself from stepping out and punching Pansy right in the gut just to silence her.  
  
"Really? Oh my god Pansy, you are so lucky! Draco Malfoy's only like the hottest guy in all of Hogwarts!" her friend squealed and Pansy laughed,  
  
"I know! And not to brag or anything, but last night, during our three amazing hours in his bed, he told me that I was the only one he wanted," she giggled and Draco's jaw dropped as Hermione's other hand covered her mouth as well. Her breathing became heavy and shallow that Draco reached for her in an attempt to calm her but she just shrugged his hand away.  
  
"And after he said that, we made love again until dawn," Pansy breathed, "Then of course, I left his room and went back to ours," she turned off the faucet and their voices seemed to be heading for the door,  
  
"Why?" her friend asked interestedly and Draco's head throbbed violently.  
  
"Oh because he told me that that stupid mudblood might find out and get us expelled. You know how all law-abiding and prim and proper that little slut wants the professors to believe she is!" Pansy said as the door finally closed and their voices faded away through the hallway,  
  
It was only then that a sob escaped from Hermione as she unlocked the cubicle and strode out.  
  
"Hermione," Draco began but he got caught as Hermione turned sharply to him, her eyes flashing angrily and her face filled with tears.  
  
"Don't talk to me!" she said as she turned the faucet on and began dampening the ink stains on her robe.  
  
Draco exhaled sharply,  
  
"Listen to me!" he said as calmly as he could manage but Hermione was already sobbing uncontrollably as she continued to clean her robes unsuccessfully,  
  
"What Pansy said isn't true! I never slept with her! Ever!" he explained  
  
"Right," she replied sarcastically as she splashed water on her face,  
  
"Would you just believe me?" he groaned in frustration  
  
"Why would I do that, Malfoy?" she said coldly and Draco clenched his fists. "Why on earth would I believe you?"  
  
"Because it's the truth! I went straight to bed last night," he said and Hermione rolled her eyes,  
  
"So I've heard," she said bitterly as she tried to push him out of her way but he caught her arm in a firm grip,  
  
"Alone! Without Pansy or any other girl," he insisted  
  
"Let go," she squirmed and Draco gripped her tightly, staring at her intently,  
  
"Believe me," he said in a low, gruff voice and Hermione drew a ragged breath as she leveled him with a glare,  
  
"Stop it Malfoy! Tell me again why I should believe an all time player who says that he didn't sleep with a girl? Forgive me if I find that so hard to believe!" she said sharply as she pulled away from him sharply and walked out of the lavatory  
  
Draco cursed angrily as he kicked the cubicle door shut with a loud bang that echoed around the restroom.  
  
To hell with Hermione! Why should he explain everything to her anyway? He didn't owe her any explanation whatsoever. Let her think what she wants! Her opinion never mattered to him, and still doesn't matter now.  
  
Draco suddenly envisioned her stricken face and cursed himself. Why does he feel like he should prove to her that he was telling the truth? Why the hell does he desperately feel the need to comfort her and punch Pansy's and that other girl's face into a pulp for letting her hear that damn made-up story? Like he could go for three hours with that pug. He can barely survive thirty minutes in bed with her.  
  
If only Hermione knew how often he imagined her in bed with him instead of Pansy or the other girls he had sex with since first he had noticed Hermione for the beautiful and intriguing creature that she is.  
  
If only she knew how often he had dreams of her soft, golden curls spread all over his pillows and her soft, fair skin against his.  
  
He shook his head vigorously as if trying to erase the mere vision of her in his bed.  
  
How could he go back to obsessing about her like that after he thought he had it under control for more than a year now.  
  
He couldn't understand why Hermione was always invading his mind ever since it started two years ago. It was like as if she just popped unannounced in his brain and decided to live there ever since.  
  
Why her? Of all the people. . . why HER? Why Hermione? Why HERMIONE GRANGER?  
  
He just let out an audible sigh, shaking his head before he went out the door.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Hermione wiped her face before she reentered the dungeons. She walked to her assigned seat, ignoring the insulting smirks and sneers of the Slytherins, and sat down, trying to get a hold of her emotions.  
  
Never in her entire life had she expected reacting this way to Pansy's news. What did she care anyway? And besides, didn't she already know that stuff about him? That Draco Malfoy was and still is a player?  
  
She tried to tune out Pansy's words from her mind, afraid that she might break down. What the hell is wrong with her? Crying because of Malfoy?  
  
She must've gone mad. As far as she knows, she had no strong feelings for Malfoy except hate and loath and utter lust. . . at least she was able to admit the last one. She decided she couldn't deny it anymore.  
  
Draco could make her feel things. . . wonderful and satisfying things.  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, Draco seemed to fill the void in her life. . . the void that she just recently noticed. He seemed to have made her life complete.  
  
It seemed like since she became friends again with Harry, she thought that she needed no more but when Draco kisses her, she felt complete. Like it was a piece of a puzzle that has long been missing from her life and it was until Draco that she realized her incompleteness. Never had she felt this complete even when she was still with Harry. Sure she was happy, but it all seemed like something's missing, but she just couldn't determine what it is. . . not until Draco came into her life.  
  
And she hated it. She hated that it wasn't Harry who was able to fill that emptiness, that certain need. . . or maybe Ron, or Ginny. . . or anybody!  
  
It had to be Draco!  
  
Why him? Of all the people. . . why HIM? Why Draco? Why DRACO MALFOY?  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, could I get any LAMER? I guess not, after this really lame chapter. I'm really sorry guys, I guess I'm just having as what people call 'writer's block'. . . really, really sorry. . . I promise I'll work extra hard on the succeeding chapters.(now where have I heard that before?) PROMISE! I guess all the sappy, romance feeling inside of me had died. . . maybe because my own love life is in the dumps right now? Hehehe. . . but I won't let that get in the way of my story. So peepz, please R&R and don't hesitate to make suggestions cause I would truly appreciate it. . . thanx much! P.S. I hope this chappie is even just a bit longer than the previous one. c",) 


	7. Damn!

Author's Notes: Hey everybody! Thanks a bunch for the reviews! Although I've said this, oh, only maybe about a couple hundred times now, I just want you all to know that I really, truly appreciate your reviews and comments! Thanks, thanks, thanks! And I hope you'll like this chapter as well. Enjoy!  
  
Of all sad words of tongue or pen,  
The saddest are these: 'It might have been'  
John Greenleaf Whittier  
  
Lunch couldn't have been longer for Hermione as she sat there, poking at her chicken and trying to listen to her friends talking animatedly. She had gone to her dormitories just as the lunch bell rang and took a quick shower and a good cry before she went down to the great hall and joined her friends. It was as if the joy and lightheartedness she was feeling this morning had been quickly and completely drained out from her, leaving her empty and hollow inside.  
  
She tried to smile and listen to Ron talking animatedly,  
  
"I tell you, I think she fancies me," he said as he took a sip of his juice. Harry chuckled, shaking his head,  
  
"Ron, come on. All she did was ask you to move over so she could pass by,"  
  
Ginny giggled, "And you tell me I tend to overanalyze things,"  
  
Ron sighed sharply, "I'm telling you, there was a connection between us! Like a spark or something!" he insisted and Harry only shook his head again as he went back to his food,  
  
"Some friends you are," he grumbled then turned to Hermione, "At least Hermione agrees with me, don't you, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron blankly, "Huh?"  
  
Ron sighed again, "Me and Phoebe Hayward? From Ravenclaw? Man, Hermione! You weren't even paying attention!" he exclaimed and Hermione smiled apologetically,  
  
"Sorry Ron, just got a lot of things on my mind," she explained and Ron nodded,  
  
"Right. I know you're still mad at that stupid ferret Malfoy for what he did to you," he said and Hermione gaped at him  
  
What was he talking about? Did Ron know? If he did, why wasn't he a least bit mad at her? He even seemed to be siding with her. . . and Harry too.  
  
She looked at Harry who was nodding, looking as indignant as Ron.  
  
"W-what?" she stammered as Ginny nodded vigorously as she reached for Hermione's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"They told me what happened, Hermione. That Malfoy is such a prat!" she frowned  
  
What's going on here? Was she in some kind of alternate universe here? First of all, how did they know about her and Draco and why the heck are they acting like this?  
  
"G-guys, I. . ." she began but Ginny interrupted her,  
  
"Spilling ink on you! Really! How childish can you get?" she said, her voice rising and for a moment Hermione was confused then she finally understood, relief flowing through her,  
  
"Oh, that," she blurted out then blushed at the confused stares of her friends  
  
"Of course that. What did you think we meant?" Ron wrinkled his brows and turned to Harry, who was studying Hermione's features,  
  
"Why? Did he do something else to you Hermione?" Ginny asked, her eyes filled with concern  
  
Oh he did, alright.  
  
Hermione recalled the feel of Draco's hands running through her body and his soft lips on hers. . .  
  
She sighed, trying to erase the thought from her mind. How could she still think of that pig-headed, self-righteous player and all around cheater?  
  
To think, she almost went all the way with him, acting like a silly wanton virgin around him. She hated to admit it, but she owed Pansy. If it weren't for her (and her big mouth, of course), Hermione wouldn't have realized that Draco was playing with her all this time.  
  
And what hurts the most is that she actually believed him and started to like him. She even almost fell for him.  
  
She shuddered inwardly at the thought of falling in love with Draco. She would've been the biggest fool on earth if she had fallen for that egotistical pig.  
  
The mere thought of the two of them, hand in hand and totally in love was enough to make Hermione want to spend a month or two in Azkaban.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny stared at her, looking worried, "Are you okay? You seem, I don't know, out of it," she glanced at Harry and Ron for support,  
  
Hermione realized that she was totally spacing out and sighed, trying to smile, "I'm fine, and no, he didn't do anything else to me except for the usual childish torment and all that. But it's okay, I can handle him," she lied, waving her hand as if it was no big deal while trying hard to control the tears that were threatening to form in her eyes.  
  
She hated herself for being such a fool for believing Draco. She actually believed him when he said about him being attracted to her. She also hated herself for crying over him. She had always thought that she was strong but clearly she wasn't.  
  
Her feeling of anger, rejection and betrayal felt stronger than with that when Harry broke up with her and went with Ginny.  
  
Why can't she stop thinking about him. . . about his blonde hair, his gray eyes, his playful and sexy smirk. . . and the way her heart beats faster whenever she sees him.  
  
She felt her chest constricting and tears starting to form behind her eyes.  
  
"Um, oh my," she feigned glancing at her watch, "Look at the time! And I still have to stop by the library before the next class. Would you excuse me?" she managed to choke as she quickly stood up and ran out of the great hall as tears finally escaped from her eyes.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Draco poked his food as Pansy laughed shrilly at something Blaise was saying. She hooked her arm with Draco's and looked up at him as if she owned him.  
  
He pulled his arm away sharply, glaring at her for a split second and scooted away from her.  
  
Pansy pouted,  
  
"Draco, why are you suddenly so distant? I miss you already, you know," she whined and it took all of Draco's self control not to punch her pug-like face flat. Instead, he just ignored her and continued eating.  
  
"Ooh! Look there. The little mudblood seems upset about something," she said, sneering and Draco quickly looked up and saw Hermione striding quickly out the door, looking upset.  
  
Draco was pretty sure he knew what caused it and the urge to strangle Pansy was stronger than ever.  
  
He clenched his jaw as he tried to control his murdering rage.  
  
"Maybe she's upset you ruined her prim and proper school uniform! As if she doesn't have a few dozen more in store. She's such a nerd!" she rolled her eyes before flashing Draco a nasty little smile, "Oh, I just loved the way you spilled ink on her," she laughed, "It was classic!" she slapped him playfully on his thigh and her hand lingered there,  
  
He just shot her a cold glare.  
  
Pansy shut her mouth, tilted her head and pouted again.  
  
She might think that her little pout is sexy, Draco thought. Well I think it's downright annoying and it makes her look even more pug-like than usual.  
  
"Draco, what's the matter honey?" she asked, her voice oozing with sickening sweetness that just doesn't suit her while her hand was running up and down his thigh,  
  
"Get your hand off me, Pansy, I'm not in the mood," he said gravely but Pansy wasn't finished. She ran her hand up his thigh then between his legs, stroking it expertly that Draco felt himself harden.  
  
He should be enjoying this. If only it was Hermione's hand instead of Pansy's, and if only it's her hazel eyes gleaming flirtatiously instead of Pansy's dark and lusty ones.  
  
He tried to think of something else just to keep Hermione off his mind, but to no avail. She was stuck there. . . her stricken face, her clear, brown eyes glistening with tears. . .  
  
Draco gripped his knife tightly. Why the hell doesn't she believe him? And why the hell does it matter so much to him that she doesn't? He didn't care whether she believed him or not. He didn't care what she thought of him. He never tries to prove something to any girl. Let them think whatever they want. Either they take it or leave it. He never changes for anybody. Ever.  
  
He gripped Pansy's hand and pushed it away,  
  
"I said take your hand off me, Pansy," he said, his very scanty patience was dangerously on the brink of running out,  
  
Blaise grinned, "What's wrong with you man? You've been in a foul mood since you came back to Snape's class. Why? Did something happen between you and Granger while you were outside?" his mouth curving into a sly smile, and Pansy glanced at him,  
  
Draco glared at him, "Shut up," he said gravely and Blaise just laughed,  
  
"Okay, man," he said, his eyes flashing knowingly, "Whatever you say,"  
  
Draco could feel Pansy looking at him, studying him, as if trying to figure him out and Draco grew more irritated as he tried to ignore Pansy.  
  
"Draco," she whined, "You know better than to let that scrawny, filthy little mudblood get to you, don't you? Is she annoying you again?"  
  
"No, but you are!" he snapped as Pansy was taken aback, her jaw dropping, and her eyes wide but Draco was pushed too far. It was all this freakin' pig's fault that Hermione was mad at him. "Damn, can't a guy just eat a decent meal without anybody annoying him and always getting on his case these days?"  
  
Pansy's lower lip trembled and her eyes welled up with tears but Draco ignored her as he tried to finish his meal.  
  
No matter how much he denies it, it really mattered to him that Hermione knows the truth no matter what. And it was starting to scare him.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Later that night, Harry lay on the common room couch as students started to head up to their rooms.  
  
He envisioned Hermione from this morning and the way her eyes glowed when she smiled. She seemed happy then. . . really happy. But this lunch, it was like she was back to her brooding and seemingly depressed mood just like that. He wondered what was wrong with her. She clearly was upset about something since lunch and she didn't even join them for dinner.  
  
He frowned thoughtfully as he stared at the crackling fire on the fireplace, remembering the times when he and Hermione would sit for hours just talking and laughing and kissing. He loved the way her hair glowed against the fire and when her smile became dreamy and wistful as she stared at the glowing fire.  
  
Harry smiled. Until now, he never realized how much he missed Hermione. He missed the way her brows knitted when she senses that something was bothering Harry, and the way she always acts so authoritative and bossy around them when in reality she's just a normal, friendly and caring person and that's what made Harry fall in love with her.  
  
He had always known that Hermione was one of the few best people he had ever known in his entire life and that many people would soon fall in love with her since his best friend Ron's huge crush on her back in fourth year but never had Harry expected that he himself would fall for her.  
  
Harry exhaled audibly. Maybe he had made a mistake breaking up with her. Sure, Ginny was sweet, caring and beautiful, and Harry liked her a lot, but he wasn't sure what he really felt for her.  
  
Now he was really confused. When he broke up with Hermione, all he wanted was to keep his friendship with her without any other emotional complications, which in his opinion, for a guy who had been fighting the greatest evil wizard for sixteen years was a pretty cowardly move. REALLY cowardly. He was always thinking that when they'd break up in the future, they wouldn't stay friends. He never even considered the fact that maybe they won't break up, that maybe they'd end up together. That's how thick he was.  
  
It was just back then, his decisions seemed pretty clear to him but now he realized how stupid he was.  
  
Sure, he eventually got what he wanted; Hermione was finally friends with him now but he didn't realize how he needed her to be more. Well, he had her but he let her go. He'd be lucky if he'd get another chance and if he did, he'd vow never to make the same mistake of letting her go. Not a chance.  
  
That is, IF he'd get the chance again.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Friday's Potions class couldn't have been any longer for Hermione as she sat there and listened to Snape drawl on and on about the history, ingredients and instructions on making the sleeping potion.  
  
"Why don't we just buy a couple freaking sleeping pills and be over with it?" she mumbled under her breath and Draco turned to her, eyeing her narrowly, not saying anything. She just ignored him as she looked at her timepiece, groaning inwardly as she realized only fifteen minutes had passed, which means she'd have to endure and hour and forty five minutes more of this torture.  
  
"Now, I assume you all know what to do. You may begin concocting your potions," he said before he headed for his seat and the students bustled about, opening their books and grabbing the ingredients.  
  
Draco exhaled sharply as he opened his book and began reading the instructions. Hermione started to set up her cauldron and arrange the different vials and containers of ingredients according to use. And began slicing the de-pussed Amazonian leeches into thin, even slices.  
  
"Where are the whomping willow leaves?" Draco suddenly asked,  
  
"Obviously outside. On the whomping willow," she answered sarcastically and Draco scowled,  
  
"Very funny," he shot back as he grabbed the leaves and pounded them to a pulp. Hermione tried to keep her eyes off him as she concentrated hard on slicing the leech.  
  
Why does he have to be so devastatingly good looking? She shook her head, sighing as she continued slicing.  
  
After she finished slicing the leeches, she viewed the table for something else to do but there wasn't any more. She glanced at Draco, who was carefully pouring the juice of the leaves into a small vial,  
  
She cleared her throat.  
  
"Um, is there anything else I could do?" she finally asked and Draco didn't so much as glance her way,  
  
"You could start mixing in the ingredients," he said and Hermione nodded, picking up the fireflower juice and poured it into the cauldron, mixing it with the boiling red-orange mixture.  
  
She snuck a glance at Draco's features again, feeling an odd leap in her heartbeat. Trying to divert her attention away from him, she turned her attention back to her work and watched as the mixture turned the right shade of purple before she put in the sliced leeches.  
  
The silence in their table was deafening. She glanced at Harry and Goyle, who were practically killing each other with their glares and Ron and Crabbe weren't looking better. Lavender and Blaise, however, were openly flirting with each other, touching each other in places Hermione didn't want to imagine.  
  
At least one pair is having fun in this class.  
  
They spent the following minutes in silence as they tried to complete their potion, with the occasional snappy one-liners and the secret glances to each other.  
  
"Now after you finish your potions, place it in the flask and label it with your names for next week's activity. The potion should turn a bright reddish-orange, slightly brighter than the earlier mixture," Snape said as Draco poured in the last ingredient and stirred the potion until it turned bright reddish orange, just as Snape described.  
  
Hermione ladled the potion to the funnel into the flask until it was full then she wrote their names on the label and tied it on the flask.  
  
"If you're done, clean up your stations and begin reading page thirty-seven to sixty, the chapter on the nocturniserum, which will be our next activity on Monday." Snape spoke again and several students began clearing up their table, "I suggest you spend your weekends on your reading assignments and on the three-foot long essay on the morphiserum,"  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Later that evening, Draco stared at the clear, reddish brown liquid in his glass as he thought of Hermione's stricken expression in the lavatory for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to erase her beautiful face from his mind.  
  
He sighed heavily.  
  
Why was he suddenly obsessing about her? A few weeks ago, he would've laughed at her face for being so dim-witted to trust him but now, he just felt guilty and he didn't know the reason why.  
  
He gulped down his firewhisky and slammed the glass down the wooden table at the center of the common room. He stared at the glowing fireplace, trying to think up of ways to make Hermione listen to him, when he heard footsteps descending from the stairs.  
  
He turned his head and found Hermione walking down, busy tightening her robe and when she saw him, looking at her, her red-rimmed eyes hardened and she clenched her jaw before she turned back up the stairs.  
  
"Hermione wait!" he called out, running after her but she ran up faster, although not as fast as Draco who caught her just a few steps away from her bedroom door,  
  
"You're not supposed to be up here!" she spat, squirming out of his grip  
  
Draco noticed how puffy and red her eyes were and knew that she had been crying and he felt his heart drop. Hermione continued to fight him until he gripped her shoulders with both of his hands so that she was facing him. Hermione looked away, an expression of angry disgust clouded her features.  
  
"Just listen to me, will you?" he shook her and Hermione sobbed and it was then that Draco saw tears fall from her eyes. He loosened his grip, "Hermione, please, I- I never meant to make you cry. . ." he said as softly as he could manage and Hermione shook her head and finally looked at him squarely in the eye,  
  
"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Draco Malfoy. This is just a stupid allergy! Don't you dare think that you're not the reason I'm crying, because you're not! You're never going to make me cry, do you hear me? You never have and you'll never will, now would you please get your filthy hands off me? I don't like the thought of those lewd hands, which have been touching Pansy Parkinson at god knows whatever places, touching me!"  
  
Draco clenched his jaw,  
  
"Why are you so damn stubborn? Why won't you believe me? I never slept with Pansy, okay?"  
  
"Oh really? So, then who was that naked, Pansy look-a-like I saw all over you a few weeks ago, huh?" she demanded, and when Draco didn't speak, she sighed raggedly, shaking her head in obvious disgust, "Whatever you say, Draco, I could never believe it so I suggest you stop while you're ahead. I don't care anyway who you're sleeping with as long as it isn't me!"  
  
And with a last withering glare, she pulled away from Draco's weakened grip and stormed to her room, slamming the door so hard in his face.  
  
"Goddammit Hermione!" he screamed at the door before he finally went down to the common room and up to his own bedroom  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Hermione allowed the tears to flow freely as she ran to her king-sized bed and buried her face on her fluffy pillow  
  
How could she have ever thought that there was a possibility that he had or will eventually change? How gullible was she? After seventeen years of his obnoxious life, how had she ever thought that he'd suddenly change just like that?  
  
She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it coming. Draco obviously just used her to satisfy his short-lived sexual needs from her, an obvious virgin. Maybe he just wanted to add her to complete his long list of conquests.  
  
Hermione have never felt so used. She allowed herself to cry and kick and throw things all over her room. As much as she hated to admit it, Draco had really hit a spot made her feel this angry, frustrated and so miserable. She had thought that only Harry was capable of hurting her this much when he broke up with her and that she would never feel like this again, but she was wrong, dead wrong. She felt a million times worse.  
  
"Why me?" she sobbed in her pillow,  
  
What had she done to deserve this kind of treatment? As far as she knew, she hadn't done any mean and nasty things to deserve this kind of hurt.  
  
Hermione pulled the covers up to her chin and curled up in a ball. Never had she thought she would feel this terrible. And the worst part is, she should've seen it coming. It was all too obvious if she wasn't just too stupid and blind to notice.  
  
She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as Draco's face from earlier appeared in her mind, with his gray eyes pleading and almost. . . honest.  
  
Then, after a few moments she finally drifted into her deep slumber.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Ginny approached the table smiling brightly, her cheeks aglow.  
  
"Hey guys," she greeted as she sat down  
  
"Hey Gin, you're pretty cheery this morning," Harry observed, sipping his milk  
  
"Oh, am I?" Ginny reddened slightly, "Well, I guess I'm just a bit jolly today, aren't I?"  
  
"A bit? Ginny, you're practically glowing that it's scaring me!" Ron said and Ginny laughed,  
  
"Oh, Ron! You're so funny!" Ginny giggled and Ron just shrugged, looking at her sister as if she lost a few brain cells,  
  
"No, really Gin. You really are scaring me," he said and Ginny giggled again, slapping Ron's shoulder lightly,  
  
"Ron!" she laughed and both Harry and Ron looked at her in confusion, "So, where's Hermione? I thought we were going to Hogsmeade this morning?" Ginny asked as soon as her laughter died down. Ron turned to Harry questionably and Harry shrugged, looking over Ron's shoulder to the door, half expecting Hermione to step in, wearing one of her weekend clothes that looks so good on her and never fails to make Harry's heart skip a beat  
  
"That's what I thought, too," he mumbled when Hermione didn't show up,  
  
"Oh, maybe she's coming. Maybe she just woke up late that's all, she probably just had a long night last night. Patrolling or something," Ginny shrugged,  
  
Harry nodded, "Maybe,"  
  
They ate in silence with Harry glancing at the Great Hall entrance every minute but breakfast was almost over now and still no sign of Hermione.  
  
"Where is she?" Harry asked and both Ginny and Ron shrugged,  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in concern, "Maybe she's sick,"  
  
"Maybe we should go and check in on her," Ron suggested as the leftovers disappeared from their plates,  
  
"Good idea," Harry nodded as he rose from his seat, "Coming, Gin?"  
  
Ginny looked torn and then shook her head, "Uh, you go ahead. I'll just meet you guys at Hogsmeade later, okay?"  
  
Ron looked at her suspiciously but Harry just nodded as he pulled out his Marauder's map,  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he mumbled and found Hermione and led Ron to the Head Students' tower. It took them a couple of minutes to reach the tower and they were now facing a beautiful silver-haired nymph sitting idly on a big rock. When she spotted them, her big, lavender eyes grew wider and she smiled coyly at them.  
  
"Hello, handsome boys! My name is Florence, a nymph from the woodlands. Came to visit your friend, did you? He just left half an hour ago. Such a handsome young man! But he is a bit edgy for my taste. Really moody, don't you think? I suggest you have a little bit of a chat with him about his attitude,"  
  
"Um, if you're talking about Malfoy, he's not our friend," Ron explained to the talkative nymph, "But Hermione is. Is she in?"  
  
"Hermione? The girl? Oh she's definitely still inside. Yes she is. Hadn't gone out since last night. Maybe it had something to do with that fight they had,"  
  
"Fight? Draco and Hermione?"  
  
The nymph nodded, "Mm-hmm, they were yelling at each other pretty loudly. Woke me up, in fact," she frowned,  
  
"Um, ahem. Well, can we go in and see her?" Harry asked and the nymph smiled at him,  
  
"Oh sure! Password?"  
  
"Do you know the password?" Ron asked,  
  
Harry stared at the map again and there was a speech bubble above his dot that said 'sugar coated honey dipped vanilla flavored goblins'  
  
Ron made a face as Harry repeated the password and the portrait hole swung open, allowing them to enter the massive crimson and deep-green wallpapered common room that was probably two to three times bigger than the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Bloody hell! It's almost the size of the great hall!" Ron whispered as he surveyed the different sweets and refreshments on one corner and the numerous, plush couches all around,  
  
"Come on, she's in her room," Harry said as Ron continued to stare around the common room in awe,  
  
"I can't believe that git Malfoy gets to live here all year! That lucky slime!" he complained as he followed Harry up the stairs and knocked softly on the door,  
  
"Hermione?" he called out softly and Ron pressed his ear against the door  
  
Harry turned the knob softly and once again was taken aback by the size of her bedroom. It was slightly bigger than their rooms, but with no four other people to share it with, it was pretty huge. On one side was her bureau, with her make-up and hairbrush arranged neatly and on the other side was her study desk filled with neatly stacked school and library books, a few rolls of parchment, a couple of ink bottles and a few quills. There was also a fireplace with plush sofas facing it and a center table with a couple of books piled on top, and on one corner, there was a rectangular refreshment table, smaller than that in the common room with two glasses and a pitcher and a plate of assorted biscuits and cookies. Another round table and two chairs, which Harry guessed served as a mini dining area, was beside the refreshment table.  
  
His eyes traveled over to the king sized bed where a sleeping Hermione lay curled up in a ball, wrapped in her thick quilt and surrounded with about a dozen fluffy white pillows. Her two bedside tables were set with different framed photos, on one side was a still one of her parents and on the other is a moving one with the three of them at the train last year.  
  
"Whoa, being a head student sure has its perks, doesn't it Harry?" Ron whispered behind him and Harry nodded absently, mesmerized by the golden hired angel sleeping in front of him,  
  
Hermione stirred slightly and groaned as she rubbed her eyes and picked up a pillow and covered her face in it.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said softly and Hermione didn't respond.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron said a little louder and Hermione groaned again, stretching her arms up and pulled the pillow away from her face.  
  
She squinted as her eyes fluttered open and when she finally realized their presence, she looked at them blankly, and her eyes only half open.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she mumbled, seeming only half awake  
  
"We're going to Hogsmeade, remember?" Ron spoke and Hermione frowned in confusion,  
  
"Hogsmeade?" she mumbled groggily as if unfamiliar with the word and she just shook her head, "What time is it?" she finally sat up and stared around the room as if she had only just seen it,  
  
"Hermione, it's almost ten," Harry said warily,  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, groaning and Harry peered at her,  
  
"Are you alright, Hermione? We could reschedule if you want,"  
  
"No, it's okay," she shook her head and squinted again, covering her face with her hands "I'm fine. I'll be ready in half an hour, okay?" she said, eyeing them unsteadily,  
  
"Are you sure? Because it's okay with us if you're not feeling well or. . ."  
  
"It's okay," she insisted, smothering a yawn, "I'm up. I'll just start getting ready okay? Just wait for me in the common room, I won't be long,"  
  
Harry nodded, still skeptical, "Okay, we'll just be downstairs. Take your time," he said as he and Ron left her room, looking at each other in concern. When they reached the plush sofas of the head students' common room, Harry sighed,  
  
"Hermione seemed a little out of it," he said and Ron's jaw dropped as he stared at Harry disbelievingly,  
  
"A little? Harry! She's practically a zombie! I'm really worried about her," he exclaimed,  
  
Harry only sighed. Ron was right.  
  
"Me too, Ron, but what else can we do? It's like we have to tiptoe around her for the fear of her going off. I just don't know what has got her acting like this,"  
  
"Maybe it's Malfoy," Ron said absently and Harry stared at him  
  
"Why? What did he do this time?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "No, I mean, the incident at Potions yesterday. Did you notice how Hermione's mood suddenly changed when she came back from the lavatory? I don't really know what happened but after that, she was back to becoming sullen,"  
  
Harry stared at Ron. He did have a point. Before potions, Hermione was really cheery and blooming but after the ink incident, she was back to being brooding and morose.  
  
"I think you're right, but I thought Malfoy wasn't capable of causing Hermione that much pain anymore? I mean, that ink antic was pretty low, even for Malfoy but I doubt that it was what made Hermione completely change her mood like that. I mean, Hermione had always dealt with prats like Malfoy a few years back then, right? And Malfoy's pranks were more than just that stupid ink spilling. And now that I think about it, doesn't Hermione always use to complain to us whatever Malfoy's pulling? However small it was? And now, it's like she's keeping something from us. I just think something bigger is up, something more than just cruel pranks. Maybe this could be serious."  
  
Harry rubbed his chin thoughtfully as Hermione climbed down the stairs wearing a loose black sweater and jeans and her hair was tied in a low ponytail. Harry noticed her pale, make-up free face and dark bags under her empty eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you're fine Hermione? You look a bit. . . tired," he finished lamely  
  
"I'm really fine, Harry," she managed a small smile as if to prove her point, "I just slept really late from doing all of my homework,"  
  
Harry nodded as Ron took Hermione's arm,  
  
"Well, let's go then. I'm sure Fred and George are already dying to test their new inventions on us," Ron said, sounding cheerfully sarcastic which elicited a laugh from Hermione and Harry mentally congratulated him as they headed out the room.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Hermione smiled as Harry handed her a huge cup of hot cocoa as he sat beside her on the booth at a new place called 'The Muggle Café' where it was fashioned after a real muggle café, hence the name. The place was decorated with still paintings and the employees were dressed in muggle clothes. Hermione would've thought she was in a muggle place if it weren't for the cauldrons set behind the counter to make the drinks.  
  
Ron took a sip of his chamomile tea and made a face,  
  
Hermione laughed, "What's the matter Ron? Don't you like your tea?"  
  
"Ugh! It has no taste! I can't believe I paid good money just to drink scented hot water! I can't believe muggles enjoy these!" he quickly picked up a chocolate scone and gobbled it all up,  
  
"Hey, some witches drink it too, you know," Hermione pointed out but Ron just made a face,  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed, "And do you know what the weird part is? It's supposed to be relaxing," Harry pointed out and Ron stared at him blankly,  
  
"Here, taste this. I think you'll like it better," Hermione handed him her hot chocolate, which Ron accepted doubtfully.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Hot chocolate," she said and Ron's mouth curved into a smile as he took a sip.  
  
"Hmm! Now this is what I'm talking about! Wanna switch drinks?" he smiled eagerly and Hermione nodded, laughing, as Ron pushed his delicate china cup full of tea to Hermione and tilted the mug of hot chocolate to his mouth.  
  
Hermione sipped the tea and allowed its warmth to seep through her body.  
  
Harry stirred his cappuccino, "So, I was thinking we should go to Fred and George's shop first before we eat lunch. Sound good?"  
  
"Okay. Sounds good," she smiled  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Draco exhaled sharply for what seemed like the tenth time that morning as Crabbe and Goyle, along with what seemed like half of the male population at Hogwarts, ogled at the latest quidditch broom displayed, the Firebolt 500. Draco rolled his eyes. He and Blaise were standing apart from the crowd and although Blaise was trying to seem aloof about it, he couldn't help glancing at the display occasionally when he thought Draco wasn't paying attention.  
  
Draco sighed again, "If you must, Blaise, by all means. Join the oglers. Don't let me rob you off your joy," he drawled sarcastically and Blaise seemed surprised for a moment but quickly regained his composure and shrugged, clearing his throat,  
  
"Nah. I'm not interested," he said and Draco smirked,  
  
"Of course," he said in a tone, which made Blaise redden in embarrassment,  
  
"Well, ahem, I think it's best if we went ahead and leave those two deadweights here," he gestured over to Crabbe and Goyle and Draco let out a short laugh,  
  
"Good idea. With those two, they'd probably be there for at least half the day, drooling over some stupid broom they can't even afford," he said and Blaise guffawed as they left the quidditch store.  
  
They walked idly until they reached 'The Muggle Café' and Draco made a face.  
  
"Ugh! Who would want to go in there?"  
  
Blaise looked through the glass window of the café and smirked at Draco,  
  
"Take a wild guess," he said and Draco looked and saw Hermione with Weasley and Potter.  
  
"Should've known," he mumbled and Blaise chuckled,  
  
"So, I hope you haven't forgotten our little bet already," he asked challengingly and Draco exhaled sharply- again. He hesitated for a while before he walked over to the side of the café,  
  
"Almost had her if it wasn't for Pansy's big mouth," he said and Blaise raised an eyebrow questioningly and Draco leaned on the glass and dug his hands in his pockets, "Well, if you must know, we were getting pretty heavy at the girls' lavatory when Pansy walked in. . ."  
  
"Wait, she saw you in the girls' lavatory? When did this happen?" Blaise's eyes widened,  
  
Draco frowned, "She didn't see us, dumb ass! We were inside a cubicle and Pansy and some other girl were talking and that bitch Pansy made some outrageous lie, bragging that we had sex the night before! Naturally, Herm- er -Granger , being the chaste virgin that she is, got mad and walked out on me. . . right after she bashed me with her verbal assaults, that is," he smirked, remembering Hermione's flushed face as he stroked her body and kissed her inside the cubicle.  
  
"So that's why you looked like you could wring Pansy's neck at any given time," Blaise said thoughtfully, "So, do you wanna call it off then? I mean, with only less than three weeks left and her even greater, if that's possible, loath for you, I don't think you'd be able to. . ."  
  
"No way. I've already gone this far, I'm not giving up on her," he blurted and suddenly regretted his words at Blaise's wry and amused grin,  
  
"Don't you mean 'it'? I mean, we're still talking about the bet, aren't we?"  
  
Draco swallowed hard, "Of course I meant to say 'it'. It was just a stupid little slip of the tongue. Everybody makes mistakes like that,"  
  
Blaise eyed him in amusement, "Why, Draco, if I'd known better I'd think you're starting to like the little mudblood,"  
  
Draco tried to ignore the hotness of his cheeks as he frowned and trying to look incredulous, "What? Me? Like her? That's probably the most unbelievably craziest thing I've ever heard! You must be losing brain cells if you're inclined to believe or even think of that thing, Blaise!" he scoffed,  
  
Blaise smirked, "Okay, man. Relax. Just so we're clear on this field. I mean if I didn't know she was a mudblood, I would've taken her right then and there. No questions asked," Blaise leaned slightly, glancing behind Draco and eyed Hermione as if she was taking her clothes off in front of him, "I mean, damn, who would've thought she'd grow to be this scrumptious," he drawled and Draco fought the urge to punch Blaise's annoying grin off his face  
  
"Right. Whatever," he said as sarcastically and couldn't help adding, "Now stop staring like you wanna eat her, it's disgusting." as he can as he looked at Hermione again inside the café as she offered her mug of whatever to Weasley, smiling broadly and looking really incredibly sexy and beautiful. . . not that he'd say anything to Blaise.  
  
"On second thought, maybe I'll try my luck with her, maybe I'll get lucky. I mean, I may be a Slytherin but I haven't done anything mean to her like you did. . . I could just picture her delicious little virginal body on my bed, all mine for the taking," Blaise continued, still eyeing Hermione lustfully,  
  
Draco's blood boiled, "Back off, Zabini, if you know what's good for you!" he snapped irritably and regretted it again when Blaise looked at him in surprise. He just glared at Blaise as if challenging him to say more and risk breaking Draco's patience.  
  
Blaise only shook his head and glanced briefly at Hermione, his expression changing from lustful to confused admiration before he looked at Draco again.  
  
"Okay, sorry about that. . .Wanna go get some firewhisky?" he asked and Draco nodded, glad that the subject of Hermione had dropped. But he couldn't help feeling that Blaise had somehow known something that he wasn't telling Draco.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
"Hermione! Long time no see!" one of the Weasley twins pulled Hermione into a tight hug. Hermione looked at him, taking in his long bangs and uneven, shoulder length red hair and smiled broadly,  
  
"I know! It's been so long," she replied, still unable to tell whom of the twins she was talking to. He smiled knowingly,  
  
"I'll call Angelina," he said and then it dawned on Hermione,  
  
"Okay Fred," she called out as Fred disappeared behind the back door not before giving her a wink,  
  
Then George went out where Fred entered, his hair was short, and he had an earring on his left ear,  
  
"George!" she cried out and George grinned and hugged her the same way Fred did, lifting her from the ground and twirling her around the shop,  
  
"How's my little bookworm doing? Read any good books lately?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Only a few hundred!" she joked and George laughed good- naturedly,  
  
"Gosh, we missed you so much! We heard you became Head Girl, congratulations! You must be so happy!" he said as he put Hermione down,  
  
"Thanks. I'm great! I missed you too," she said then she surveyed the large store filled with different bright and shiny items, "Oh my god, you really did it! You finally have your own joke shop! I'm so happy for you! Although I'm not that surprised. I always knew you'd do it,"  
  
"Right. So those threats about reporting us to McGonagall was what?" he joked and Hermione laughed,  
  
"Sorry about that. I guess I was such an insufferable, stiff brownnoser back then, weren't I?" she said. She couldn't feel any prouder for them as she pulled George into another tight hug, "I can't believe how much I missed you so," she mumbled through his sweater and George laughed, stroking her back,  
  
"Us too, Hermione," he said, his voice unusually serious and gruff, "I'm glad you finally made up with Harry. We knew what you've been through and we should've been here for you, if only you'd asked us,"  
  
Hermione pulled back her eyes glistening with tears, "I know," she nodded, "And I'm sorry for not communicating with you all summer. That was really rude of me,"  
  
"It's okay, Hermione, we understood. We knew how much you love him, you know," he looked at her in such a brotherly manner that Hermione felt like bursting into tears. Fred and George along with Ron, Percy, Bill and Charlie had been like the brothers she never had but it was Fred and George whom she was closest to.  
  
"Right," she nodded, "But I'm glad that everything's back to normal right now," she said, glancing at Harry, who was observing a display called 'rock teeth chewies'  
  
"Hermione?" a female voice called out and Hermione turned and saw Angelina, with her hair still in pigtails but instead of quidditch robes, she was wearing a maternity dress over her slightly big tummy. Fred and Ron were right behind her, Fred smiling proudly,  
  
"Oh my god, Angelina!" she screeched which elicited head turns from a couple of customers, but Hermione didn't mind as she ran to Angelina and grabbed her hands,  
  
"You're going to have a baby? When?" she asked excitedly and Angelina laughed  
  
"In a couple of months," she shrugged, "Come on, let's talk out back," she said and she pulled Hermione to the back room where they sat in a cushy sofa  
  
"So, what have you been up to?" Angelina asked good-naturedly and Hermione smiled,  
  
"Oh, the usual. Snape's giving us a bad time as usual and the Slytherins. . ." she paused, remembering Draco but then caught herself, "Well, they're still Slytherins," she finished, raising a shoulder  
  
Angelina studied her before she picked up a cookie from the tray at the center table,  
  
"Want some?" she offered and when Hermione shook her head, Angelina nibbled on her cookie,  
  
"Um, by the way Angelina, I want to apologize if I missed the opening of this store last month," Hermione said softly and Angelina smiled,  
  
"It's okay, Hermione, we understand," she said and Hermione exhaled sharply,  
  
"No, I was too selfish," she shook her head, "I got too caught up with myself that I totally forgot the other people around me. You, Fred, George. . . everybody. It's a surprise you don't hate me,"  
  
Angelina placed her hand comfortingly on Hermione's shoulder, "Don't be too hard on yourself Hermione. It's not your fault that you felt that way and we would never hate you; you know that. You needed your space and we respected that. What's important is that you've finally gotten over it and moved on."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Still, I feel I should make up for what I missed. What do you say I treat you to lunch? Fred and George could come," she smiled and Angelina smiled back,  
  
"Sounds good. But really, it's totally not necessary for you to do that,"  
  
"No, I insist! It's the least I could do," she said firmly and Angelina laughed,  
  
"Okay, I'll go tell Fred and George," she said as they stood up and headed back to the shop,  
  
"Hey guys, I'm treating lunch," Hermione called out and Harry looked at her,  
  
"I thought I was treating lunch?" he asked and Hermione smiled, hooking her arm with Harry's,  
  
"Maybe you could treat us next time," she looked up at him good-naturedly and Harry smiled back,  
  
"Okay, if you say so," he said smiling back and Hermione couldn't help feeling warm and happy inside as they walked out of the shop.  
  
They were inside 'The Bubble Pot', one of the nicest and newest restaurants in Hogsmeade and they had just finished ordering their food and were busy talking and updating each other with each of their own news.  
  
"By the way, where's Ginny?" George asked and the three students shrugged,  
  
"Oh right! Where is she?" Hermione faced Ron and Harry who looked at her blankly  
  
"She said she'll just see us here in Hogsmeade, but so far, we haven't seen her here," Ron explained,  
  
"You don't suppose she's out on a date, do you?" Fred leaned over and looked at George suspiciously who mirrored his brother's look,  
  
"I've got a feeling you're right, Fred," he replied and Angelina rolled her eyes,  
  
"Oh please! She's sixteen, it's perfectly okay for her to date!"  
  
"No it's not!" the twins burst out and Angelina rolled her eyes,  
  
"Oh stop it! We started dating when we were sixteen, remember?" she eyed Fred,  
  
"But still," Ron narrowed his eyes, "We still want to know who's the bloke she's going out with. He has to pass our standards, right guys?" he faced his brothers, who nodded vigorously,  
  
"Ron! You're getting a tad too overprotective, you know," Hermione reminded him, "Ginny's a bright and responsible girl who knows who and who not to go out with,"  
  
"We were just wondering who he is, Hermione! It's okay with us as long as he's not a Slytherin," Ron explained  
  
Hermione blinked at what Ron said before she looked down at her plate, unable to respond to his comment. She just sighed and rolled her eyes at Ron, shaking her head,  
  
"Well, you won't have to wonder any longer," Harry said, nodding towards the entrance, his green eyes narrow and they all turned and gaped in awe as they saw Ginny entering the restaurant with none other than Oliver Wood. His brown hair was now longer, with slashed cuts slightly covering his eyes and he was obviously still in good shape. Ginny caught sight of them and her eyes widened and began to wave animatedly,  
  
"Guys!" she called out, heading over to their table as Oliver followed her to the silenced, awe-struck group,  
  
"Gin!" Hermione was the first to break the silence at the table as she darted her eyes from Ginny to Oliver and back again,  
  
"You all remember Oliver Wood, of course," she smiled and Wood grinned,  
  
"What's up, Oliver?" Angelina nodded in acknowledgement and the twins grinned at him,  
  
"Wood! We saw you're game last week against Bulgaria and we have to say you haven't lost your touch, buddy! Not one bit!" George said and Oliver smiled wider,  
  
"Hey thanks a lot, Weasley," he slapped George's shoulder, grinning excitedly, "How's the team doing, Harry?"  
  
"Fine. Ron's doing well in beating and Ginny's a great keeper,"  
  
"Well, with a good captain, I don't see why that's not possible," Wood smiled, "Been practicing hard, Harry?"  
  
Harry reddened slightly and Ron and Ginny looked away. Hermione just smothered a laugh. They all have been joking about Wood's military quidditch training while Harry barely schedules practices at school. There was even one game last year that they failed to practice at all. Luckily, the snitch got caught only ten minutes later. They had a good laugh about it during the celebration. "Yeah. We've been practicing," Harry shrugged,  
  
"Hey why don't you join us? We just ordered," Ron said, still eyeing Ginny suspiciously and protectively,  
  
Ginny looked at Oliver briefly,  
  
"Sure. If it's okay with Ginny here," Oliver said and she just shrugged, grinning  
  
"It's fine with me,"  
  
Oliver smiled again as he pulled out a chair for Ginny before sitting beside her. Hermione watched them dreamily,  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Later that night, Draco sat on one of the soft couches in the warm and irritatingly quiet common room, staring blankly at the cackling fire as he lifted his glass of firewhisky to his lips and took a huge gulp of the cold liquid that turned warm as it slid down his throat.  
  
Looking at his timepiece, he realized that it was almost midnight and he had already finished his rounds more than an hour ago. So where was Hermione?  
  
Then, as if to answer his mental question, the portrait door swung open and he could hear Hermione humming good-naturedly before she stepped in the room.  
  
She stopped in mid hum when she saw him and her dreamy smile disappeared, replaced by a cool, detached expression as she walked to the stairs acting as if he wasn't even in the room.  
  
"Hermione, wait," he called out before he could stop himself and he could see her shoulders stiffen as she stopped walking, not turning to face him. Then as if waking up from a trance, she slightly shook her head and resumed walking but Draco strode over to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
She finally turned to him; her eyes flashing, "What now?" she tried to pull her arm away but he gripped it tighter,  
  
"Will you just listen to me?" he half shouted,  
  
"No I wont! I am not wasting my time listening to a bunch of lies so forget it! Now let go of me!" she snapped, still struggling desperately away from him as Draco grabbed her other arm, pulling her closer  
  
"No, I'm not going to forget it and you're not going to waste your time because what I'm going to say to you is the truth! I never slept with Pansy, dammit! At least after we went out. What you heard were all lies!" he almost shouted and Hermione narrowed her eyes coldly looking like she's about to cry. She was trying desperately to control her trembling lips as tears start to form behind her eyes,  
  
"Please just let me go, Malfoy. I just can't take it anymore. I'm so sick and tired of this. Can't you just leave me in peace? Please? Is that too much to ask?" she choked brokenly and it was all Draco could take as his grip loosened and Hermione stepped back, tears threatening to spill from her beautiful hazel eyes, before she blinked it away rapidly and wiped it with the back of her hand in one angry stroke,  
  
"Hermione," he began but Hermione just shook her head,  
  
"Just leave me alone. I don't care, okay? I don't care about you, about who you sleep with, whether it's Pansy Parkinson or any other girl for that matter, I don't care! And another thing, as far as both of us are concerned, I don't own you and you don't own me. So there's absolutely no need for you to explain or defend or make any excuses for every little thing you do because I don't care. The sooner you get that through your thick head, the better!" she said before running up the stairs to her room  
  
"Hermione," he repeated, staring dejectedly at the empty and quiet room  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
-Hoobastank, "The Reason"  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Author's Notes: Hopefully, this chapter is longer and I hope you liked this as well cause I really tried my best to finish this chapter amidst my oral and written report (which I'm alternately typing with this chapter since it's due tomorrow) and my quiz tomorrow (which I haven't studied for even just a bit. . . hello zero!). There! Have I proven enough just how much I love you guys and how truly grateful I am for your reviews? Hehehe. . .  
  
So please, all I ask is for you to continue to read and review my story okay? What do you think? Does it stink? Let me know!  
  
Domo Arigatou! Merci Boccou! Gracias! Salamat! Thank you! Mwah, mwah mwah! 


	8. Life's a bitch

Author's Notes and Disclaimer: Hi everyone! Just want you to know that I really, truly appreciate the reviews... I love you all! Oh, and that I don't own Harry and his friends (as well as his enemies) and all I own is this story and a pair of uncomfortable sandals which are really killing my feet right now. . .  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
Cause the way I feel  
I might lose control and let you stay  
Cause I could take you in my arms and never let you go  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
Hermione pulled the covers to her chin, sobbing as she allowed the tears to flow freely to her pillow, not knowing how and why she was feeling this kind of hurt with what Draco did. She couldn't forget the almost sincere look on his face as he tried to explain.  
  
It just goes to show what a first class liar he is that he can manage to look you straight in the eye without blinking and act all sincere and honest while in the middle of telling a big lie. Being deceitful seemed to become a hobby of him, something that comes naturally to him like breathing and insulting people.  
  
She closed her eyes, forcing herself to erase him from her mind.  
  
She would not let Draco Malfoy get to her no matter what! She has survived his torments for the past six years, how could this be any different?  
  
But his face stuck to her mind, his slightly tousled blonde hair, clear, gray eyes and especially his deep, masculine voice.  
  
Hermione finally gave up on sleeping or not being able to think of him as she tossed the covers aside and climbed out of bed. She paced restlessly around her room, and being the obsessive-compulsive person she is, she began cleaning her room, aligning her lipsticks by shades and her lotions by height, arranging her books in alphabetical order (first by titles then by authors) her clothes by alphabetical order of colors, her bathroom closet and made her bed, just to keep her jumbled mind in perspective.  
  
Why is it, after all the cruel things Draco had ever done to her, she still thinks of him this way? It's like she's obsessed with him and she didn't like it one bit. It was complicating things even more and she couldn't risk breaking her friendship with Harry, Ron, Ginny and perhaps all of her friends in Gryffindor just because of Draco Malfoy.  
  
No. He isn't worth it. Not one bit.  
  
She had to figure out her feelings towards him and stop it from turning into something else or maybe even going deeper. Hermione paused at the thought of her and Draco together.  
  
She pictured them snuggled in front of the fire, with his arm around her or the two of them walking by the lake or having a candlelight dinner at some romantic restaurant with the flames of the candles illuminating his beautiful, blonde hair as his mesmerizing gray eyes stare into her, drinking her soul, awakening her senses. . . and she felt a smile creeping to her mouth.  
  
"Ugh!" she groaned, slapping her open palm to her forehead. What the heck was she thinking? Was she really thinking of her and Malfoy dating?. . . and actually enjoying the thought?  
  
"Get a grip, Granger," she mumbled to herself as she walked to her just cleaned and now spotless bathroom and turned the shiny knob as warm water splashed out of the faucet. She poured a generous amount of lavender bath salts into the water, hoping it might somehow soothe her frayed nerves.  
  
A long, warm bubble bath should snap her out of her crazy reverie and maybe after she'd be able to think clearly. . . and rationally.  
  
She stepped back to her room and undressed, her mind still in a frenzy of emotions, and put on her terry cloth robe. She grabbed her book and went back to the bathroom, and stepped into the tub and began to read.  
  
The warm water felt great and the scent of lavender was starting to calm her and before she knew it, she was feeling relaxed and peaceful as if the whole incident earlier didn't happen.  
  
Placing her book aside, she tilted her head, resting it on the rim of the tub and closed her eyes, letting her nerves unwind.  
  
She was just starting to drift off to sleep when a loud and urgent knock on her door jolted her. She quickly stepped out of the tub and put on her robe as she ran to her door as the loud rapping never ceased.  
  
She quickly opened the door and her jaw dropped as she saw Draco standing in front of her, with red-rimmed eyes and tousled hair,  
  
"Hey," he said, smirking, his voice low and gruff and he smelled strongly of alcohol. Firewhisky, no doubt.  
  
"Draco, you're drunk," she said flatly, narrowing her eyes at him as she motioned to close the door. Draco blocked it with his hand and smirked as he stared at her features, stopping at the large expanse of flesh at her chest where her robe failed to cover, and Hermione self-consciously tightened the robe and covered the exposed part, starting to feel alarmed.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, were you in the middle of something?" he asked tipsily, his words slurring as he motioned to step towards her and Hermione gripped the door tightly as if ready to slam it hard to his face,  
  
"Draco," she groaned exasperatedly, "You really need to go to sleep. You're obviously drunk and. . ." she trailed off as he pulled her to him, his face only inches away from his,  
  
"And I obviously want you," he said and the distinct smell of alcohol in his breath made Hermione want to hurl. Hermione tried to recall what she had read about dealing with people under the influence of alcohol and tried to stay calm. She could only remember vague facts like not to anger them or talk to them calmly and divert their attention to getting some rest.  
  
"No you don't," she stated, already growing nervous, but tried to remain calm, "You just think you do. It's the alcohol talking. Now if you would just let me go. . ."  
  
He smirked again as he pulled her tighter against him, "Not until you give me what I want,"  
  
Hermione's heart beat faster at his tone. Oh dear God, what does he want?  
  
"But how could you be so sure that I can give you what you want?. . . Erm, what is it exactly do you want? Some tea, perhaps? Or sweets?" she asked warily, hoping she could somehow try to divert his attention to something else away from her. . . Far, far away from her.  
  
"No. I want you," he said simply and Hermione bit her lip desperately,  
  
Damn, so much for that plan.  
  
"Me? Oh you don't want me, Draco," she babbled nervously, "I'm a filthy mudblood remember? And you, of all people don't associate with mudbloods, do you? Of course you don't! You're a Malfoy! Malfoy's don't associate with half muggles, and me? I'm just. . ."  
  
"Really, really so damn sexy right now," Draco finished huskily, eyeing her and before Hermione could retort, his lips crushed hers in a wild and demanding kiss that sent Hermione's nerves to shivers and almost made her knees turn to jelly.  
  
"Uh, Dr-"she mumbled through his lips but he just pulled her closer, cradling her head and it didn't take long for Hermione's arms to involuntarily encircle around his neck as his kissed her deeper and stronger, pushing her in the room and kicking the door shut with a loud bang. Hermione jumped at the loud sound and pulled away from him, crashing back into reality, realizing what she had done,  
  
"Oh. My. God. This is so wrong. So, so wrong, " she mumbled to herself as she stared at him disbelievingly. He was looking at her with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.  
  
How could she let him control her like this? How could she be so weak?  
  
"Draco, I think you should leave," she began shakily, still trying to get a hold of herself  
  
Draco stared back at her and ambled, pretty steadily for someone who's drunk, towards her. Hermione backed away at his each step and finally her back touched one of the posts of her bed,  
  
"Oh, really? Do you really want me to leave?" he asked testily,  
  
No. No, no, no! Hermione's head screamed but she managed to nod,  
  
"Yes I do, Draco," she stated firmly,  
  
Draco continued to walk towards her until he stopped a mere inch away from her,  
  
"I don't think you mean it," he said and all Hermione could do was stare at him.  
  
Damn him for making her feel this weak and out of control! She bit her lip nervously as she tried to steady her breathing,  
  
"Draco, please, don't do this," she finally pleaded and he arched an eyebrow at her and shrugged innocently,  
  
"Please don't do what? I'm not doing anything," he smirked, rather sexily, she might add  
  
"Just do both of us a favor and go to bed and you'll feel better in the morning, you'll see," she suggested and he sighed, shook his head, and walked to the bed, sitting down on the soft mattress  
  
"No I won't, Hermione," he looked down, resting his elbows on his knees, "I won't feel any better not until you listen to what I have to say,"  
  
Despite the initial surprise at his sudden change of mood, Hermione exhaled sharply but still maintained composed, as not to antagonize him, "We'll talk when you're sober,"  
  
"I was sober a while ago but still you wouldn't listen to me! Stop making up some damn lame excuses, Hermione!" he snapped and Hermione jumped at his tone and gaped at him warily before she finally gave and sat on the bed a few inches away from him,  
  
"Okay. Talk. What do you have to say?" she asked coolly and he exhaled,  
  
"What Pansy said wasn't true," he started and Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "No! Just listen to me, will you? I'm telling you the truth," he said almost desperately and Hermione would've laughed if she weren't so tired of hearing the same story.  
  
Hermione rubbed her temples, "Fine. Whatever. Now is that all?"  
  
"I know you may not believe me but it's true!" he insisted and Hermione just shrugged,  
  
"If you say so," she said, still not believing him and it seemed like he sensed this too.  
  
"Hermione, I really am telling the truth. What do I have to do to prove it to you?" He sighed exasperatedly  
  
Hermione was caught between believing and not believing him. What with all his previous conquests and reputation, he couldn't blame her for not trusting him, but then again, drunken people tend to tell the truth, don't they? And Draco really looked like he's sincere. She studied him for a moment then shook her head.  
  
She can't believe she was even considering this. Whatever Draco was pulling, he certainly was good at it if he had her feeling as torn and confused like this.  
  
She stood up, "I'm going to fix you a cup of coffee," she finally said and Draco stared at her as she walked to her table and prepared the coffee.  
  
"I don't drink coffee," he said smugly, and she just exhaled.  
  
"You have to if you don't want to have a major hangover in the morning,"  
  
"So you do care about me," he finally said, sounding triumphant and Hermione could just picture out the broad and cocky smile in his voice, and rolled her eyes, sighing.  
  
Apparently I do and I don't know why, she thought with resignation.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," she answered dryly, trying not to smile and he heard his soft chuckle,  
  
She took her time in preparing the coffee, trying to pull herself together in the process, and when she turned back to the bed, she found that Draco was already asleep, his legs hanging from the bed.  
  
Hermione quietly walked to the bed and looked at him. He looked so cute and innocent that one wouldn't believe he was such an incorrigible, irritating pain for seventeen years.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself as she lifted his head gingerly and placed a pillow underneath it. He groaned slightly and turned to his side and Hermione waited for a while before she covered him with her blanket.  
  
She should be smothering this smart-ass for all the things he had done to her, but he may have lied to her big time, still somehow, Hermione still felt something for him along with her anger. Something different, something she couldn't explain. Either she was going crazy, or she was falling for him.  
  
She prayed it was the former. She'd rather go mad than fall for this incorrigible pain in the ass.  
  
She took one last look at him and shook her head before she went over to her closet and changed for bed.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
His head throbbing violently, Draco pulled out the pillow he was lying on and covered his face, barely noticing the sweet feminine scent of the pillow. Damn sunlight! When and why the hell did he open his drapes anyway? He never opened his drapes. Not ever! He tossed over irritably, facing away from the window, when he noticed that something wasn't right.  
  
His room smelled different. It smelled feminine, like lavender.  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes and surveyed the room, expecting to see a dark room with green, silver and black wallpaper but instead the room was bright and the walls were red and beige wallpapered ones. It looked like his room, but the walls and surroundings were different. His eyes traveled to the bureau where a hairbrush, lipsticks and powders were arranged neatly. Nope. Definitely not his.  
  
He turned to the other side of the room where a study table with about a couple dozen books were piled all over it and a few quills and parchments and that's when it hit him.  
  
He sat up quickly, causing his surroundings to spin violently, then climbed out of bed, looking at his timepiece. Ten twenty-seven. Damn, he slept through almost half a day in Hermione's neat, over bright and sweet- smelling room.  
  
He was in Hermione's room. The realization was finally sinking in. How he got there, it was still vague. He looked back at the bed, half expecting Hermione to be sleeping on the huge bed but she wasn't there, in fact, she wasn't in the room.  
  
He cursed under his breath as he strode out of the room and down the stairs to the common room.  
  
Whatever happened last night, he was sure he'd regret it today. He surveyed the empty common room for a while before he decided to go into his own room and lie down. His head was throbbing like mad. . . then he recalled what had happened.  
  
After Hermione left, he had downed a whole large flask of firewhisky. He must've gotten really drunk, resulting to his nightly visit at Hermione's room.  
  
But what had he done there?  
  
He tried to remember but his mind was still a jumble. One thing's for sure though, he certainly didn't sleep with her; that, he's sure of.  
  
Maybe it's nothing. . . knowing me, I must've passed out even before I did something, he thought.  
  
That's right. . . maybe he hadn't really done anything that he might regret later. He tried to console himself with that thought but a nagging voice deep in his head was trying to say something else.  
  
He ignored it as he stepped into his room and went back to sleep.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Harry grinned as Ron bent over and studied the wizard's chess pieces as if it contained the meaning of life.  
  
Now Harry was finally going to beat him, he was sure of it. He already got Ron cornered. There's no way he could weasel his way out of this one.  
  
Or so he thought. . .  
  
"Knight to E5," Ron commanded as the knight moved to the designated box, which completely blocked Harry's bishop and was poised, ready to take his king.  
  
Ron smiled contentedly as he leaned back on his chair, "Checkmate,"  
  
"Huh? No way, it's not over yet," Harry leaned forward, trying to find a way to protect his king,  
  
"Have it your way, Harry," Ron shrugged as he crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Harry, looking mighty amused with himself,  
  
"Darn it," he muttered under his breath, as he tried to find a way to free his king but it seemed to him that he was the one cornered this time. His king was surrounded and there was no more escape. Finally giving up, he sighed and sat back.  
  
"I can never win against you, can I?" he smiled as the knight pulverized his king and Ron laughed,  
  
"Took you long enough to figure that out," he said as Hermione and Ginny walked to their table,  
  
"Hey guys! I have a great idea," Ginny began as she sat on the arm of Ron's chair  
  
"What's up, Gin?" Ron looked at his sister and Ginny beamed,  
  
"Let's go have a picnic by the lake this lunch,"  
  
"Sounds great, Gin," Harry smiled and looked at Hermione, "Just the four of us?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Sure, why not? Unless you have other plans," she darted her eyes to Ron and back at Harry  
  
"No, no plans at all," Harry said quickly and Ron looked at Ginny intently with narrow eyes,  
  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with Wood, would it Gin?" Ron asked and Ginny reddened,  
  
"Ron! How could you say that?" she exclaimed,  
  
"Oh, I don't know. . . maybe the fact that he's replaced Madam Hooch in flying class and quidditch and that you've been spending a lot of time at the quidditch fields lately? Don't think I haven't been paying attention, Gin, because I have,"  
  
Ginny blushed deeper and Hermione giggled but Harry sat up straight,  
  
"Why? What happened to Madam Hooch?" he asked and Ginny turned to him,  
  
"Well, Oliver- I mean, ahem, Wood mentioned that she had been assigned somewhere else, maybe to another school or whatever, he's not sure. But the point is, he got a call from the headmaster Friday night and had a meeting with him yesterday about the job. But don't worry Ron, the headmaster understands his position and he's willing to excuse him from his job anytime he has a game," Ginny said and Harry frowned thoughtfully,  
  
"And when exactly did Wood mention this, huh, Gin?" Ron asked and Ginny ignored him  
  
"I wonder why she left?" Harry mumbled to himself,  
  
"Maybe she just needed a new atmosphere, Harry, or maybe she's retiring and looking for a more mellow job aside from quidditch and flying. I'm sure she's fine," Hermione explained logically, as if reading his mind, as she sat beside him and Harry finally nodded, although he felt a bit weird about the news,  
  
"So, anyone for picnic?" Ginny asked brightly and Ron finally nodded,  
  
"Sure, okay,"  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked and Harry looked at her blankly before he nodded. He felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder and patting it reassuringly.  
  
He looked at her smiling and he smiled back.  
  
"Okay, then. We're all set? We already told the houselves to prepare the picnic basket, so I'm sure the food will be great!" Hermione beamed at him and Harry smiled wider, looking at her wide, eager eyes  
  
"Sure, sounds good,"  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Hermione squinted as she looked up at the bright sun, leaning back on the grass. This is such a perfect day! It was sunny, yet the breeze was so cool.  
  
She turned to see Ginny and Oliver, who indeed was the new flying teacher and quidditch coordinator, huddled in one corner and talking and laughing among themselves.  
  
Ron was nowhere in sight and Harry was sitting beside her, quietly staring at the lake as if deep in thought.  
  
"Care to share that thought?" she asked and Harry turned to her and smiled slightly,  
  
"I was just thinking. . ." he began as he plucked a blade of grass from the ground and played with it, "Well, I guess our last year here in Hogwarts wasn't all what I expected it to be, that's all," he finished, shrugging and Hermione smiled.  
  
She knew what he meant and she couldn't have agreed with him more.  
  
"I know," she mused, looking back up at the sky, picturing Draco Malfoy in her mind, and as soon as she realized it, she mentally shook his image away,  
  
"Hermione?" Harry spoke again,  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think things. . . well, do you think they would return back to normal?"  
  
Hermione finally turned to him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," he took a deep breath, "What I'm trying to say is, well, maybe we could make things go back to normal, you know. . . like, maybe, things between us," he finished and Hermione looked at him blankly,  
  
"I thought things were back to normal between us," she pointed out and Harry sighed, "Harry, what are you saying exactly? I'm not quite sure I get your point," she asked  
  
Harry shrugged, looking down at the blades of grass he had plucked from the ground and placed on his palm, "I'm not really sure myself, Hermione," he admitted and Hermione squinted at him,  
  
"Are you feeling okay? I mean, is there something you want to share?" she asked and Harry nodded,  
  
"I'm fine," he exhaled, "I just miss how things used to be between us, you know. The adventures and all those other fun we had,"  
  
She smiled, "Oh. Yeah, me too,"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Of course I do, silly!" she replied as if the mere thought of him asking was ridiculous,  
  
Harry smiled, "Do you remember the time when we used your time-turner? That was probably one of the best things I've ever experienced,"  
  
She laughed, "Yeah. Even now when I think about it, it still amazes me. You know, seeing ourselves do what we did a few hours earlier still really boggles my mind. Too bad Ron had missed it,"  
  
"I know,"  
  
They both fell silent as they stared dreamily at the calm lake, reminiscing about their past adventures here at Hogwarts.  
  
"God, how I missed those days," Hermione smiled dreamily, staring at the clear sky,  
  
"And I missed you too, Hermione," Harry turned to her and Hermione's breath caught at her throat. Harry sounded so different. Like before when they were still going out,  
  
He looked at her intently, his green eyes boring into hers. He was so devastatingly good-looking that Hermione felt her cheeks burn. Hermione ignored the familiar flop in her heart whenever Harry stared at her like that. She reminded himself that he was in love with Ginny and all she was to him was a best friend and nothing more.  
  
"I missed you guys too," she answered before looking down at her hands uncomfortably, "And I'm sorry for ruining things between you and Ginny. I know I've been selfish,"  
  
"Hermione, you weren't being selfish and you didn't ruin things between Ginny and me. We weren't just for each other, that's all. You had nothing to do about it,"  
  
"Harry, you broke up because of me and my self-centered reasons. You were finally with the girl you loved and here I come with my melodramatic angst and guilt trips all because I couldn't accept that you loved her instead of me," she shook her head, "I really feel awful, Harry. I'm really sorry. If it weren't for my selfishness, you would still be with Ginny and. . ." she trailed off as she glanced briefly at Ginny and Oliver before looking at Harry, "I'm really sorry, Harry. I should've been more understanding instead of being so self-absorbed. I should've let you go off easy when I knew how much you loved Ginny. If there's anything I could do to make it up to you, Harry, I'll do it. You just name it,"  
  
Harry smiled, although the gleam in his eyes faded a bit. Harry glanced at Ginny and Oliver briefly before turning back to her.  
  
"Hermione, you don't understand. I didn't leave you because of Ginny," he stated and Hermione looked at him quizzically,  
  
"I- I don't understand, I thought. . ."  
  
Harry sighed, "You didn't really give me the time to explain why I did it,"  
  
She didn't deny it, though, she just took a deep breath, "I know and I'm sorry but I kind of figured that. . ."  
  
"You figured wrong, Hermione," he said and Hermione looked down,  
  
"So, what really was your reason then? Why did you leave me?"  
  
"Well, the reason I broke up with you is that I was afraid that maybe our relationship would soon end badly and so would we. I figured it's better we'd break up as friends. I never really believed that our relationship would last, you know?" he stared at her and Hermione stared back,  
  
"Why did you ever believe that Harry? I thought everything was going great between us. I thought we were happy and. . ." she trailed off, looking at Harry in the eye, "Weren't you happy with me, Harry? Is that it? Is that why you believed we wouldn't last?"  
  
"I was, Hermione, really, I was happy with you. It's just that. . ."  
  
"What is it? Was I too selfish? Or bossy? What? What did I do?" she asked, feeling frantic as she tried to figure out where she had gone wrong,  
  
"You didn't do anything, Hermione. . ." he reassured her, "I- I don't know, I guess I was just confused at that time. I thought what we felt was just, you know, too good to be true and maybe we only mistook out extraordinary friendship for something else, you know? And it was just lately I realized that I really, really care for you a lot, Hermione."  
  
Hermione can't help but feel touched by his words. "So, what about Ginny?" she finally asked,  
  
Harry sighed, "Ginny was more of a confidant than a girlfriend. All I ever talked to her about was you," he glanced at Ginny and sighed again, "I know I was really unfair to her but she told me she understood but she hoped she could change that. I did, too. I know you think that we went behind your back but when we broke up and you got mad at me, it was her I turned to and we weren't together until two weeks ago,"  
  
The information was too much for Hermione to handle so she just stared at Harry speechlessly,  
  
"You could ask Ron or Ginny. They would never lie to you," Harry said and Hermione just shook her head,  
  
"There's no need for that," she said and Harry looked at her, seeming unconvinced, "I believe you, Harry. I don't know why, but I really do," she said softly,  
  
Harry looked at her, "Thanks. And I know you probably don't want to get back together with me anymore but I want you to know how special and important you are to me, Hermione. I- I love you,"  
  
He grabbed her hands and held it tightly. Hermione's mind swirled with mixed emotions as she stared awe-struck at Harry's earnest eyes. She wouldn't have believed this to be real. It all seemed like a dream, except for the reality of Harry's warm hands on hers.  
  
All she wanted to do was hold him and tell him she loved him so much and that she's been waiting for this moment to happen ever since the breakup but something was holding her back and she wasn't sure what it was.  
  
Should she tell him that she wanted him back? That she loved him as well?  
  
Yes. No. Yes. No. Her mind was jumbled with different thoughts and she couldn't find her voice,  
  
"Thanks," she managed to whisper, it was all she could say.  
  
Harry looked at her, the disappointment evident in his eyes before he nodded, smiling slightly at her and she took a deep breath, thanking the heavens that Harry so understood her when she in fact couldn't understand her own feelings.  
  
What was wrong with her? Wasn't this what she was dreaming about since Harry first broke up with her? That he would explain that it was all a mistake and tell her how he cares for her and how important she is to him. And in her dreams, she jumped up happily and said yes immediately. In her dreams, she wasn't pale with confusion and was sure that she wanted to be with Harry. In her dreams, her mind was on Harry alone. . .not on Draco Malfoy.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
"So you're turning seventeen this Saturday, huh?" Oliver asked and Hermione nodded, taking a piece of chocolate from the bowl and bit on it.  
  
They were still on the grounds and Ron has finally joined them, along with some Gryffindor girls probably ranging from first to seventh year, huddled near their place, obviously trying to get Oliver Wood's attention.  
  
There was no denying that Oliver was extremely good-looking and not to mention the most popular keeper of England's quidditch team and being a new face again in the campus, the girls were naturally all over him.  
  
"So, where do you plan to celebrate?" he asked again and Hermione shrugged,  
  
"I don't know where yet. Got any suggestions, though?" she asked, toying with the piece of chocolate in her hand. She was still preoccupied with the incident with Harry earlier,  
  
"Maybe we could watch Oliver's game!" Ginny announced and Ron nodded,  
  
"Yeah and then after that, we could go to lunch at the Golden Cauldron,"  
  
"But we don't have tickets Ron. They're impossible to get. Especially at the last minute," Harry pointed out,  
  
"Oh, I'm sure Wood could fix that," Ron supplied with a wave of his hand and Ginny reddened,  
  
"Ron!" she scolded and Oliver just laughed,  
  
"Sure, no problem. I've already arranged it, in fact. It was meant to be a surprise but as usual, Ginny here spoiled it for me," he smiled sweetly at Ginny who smiled back bashfully,  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"Alright! Way to go, Wood! I know you'll never let us down," Ron cheered and they all laughed.  
  
"By the way guys, I arranged for the whole twelve front row box seats in all, since Fred, George and Angelina are coming," Oliver said  
  
"Huh? Wait, there's me, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Angelina. . ." Ron trailed off, looking more confused than usual,  
  
"And the other five are for your dates," Oliver finished, "Or whomever you would want to come with you. George says he's not bringing a date," he shrugged  
  
"Oh, maybe Lavender, Parvati and Padma would like to come along," Ginny suggested thoughtfully,  
  
"So that makes two more. What about you, Harry?" Ron turned to Harry, who shrugged  
  
"Nope. Can't think of anyone,"  
  
"Well, I think I'll take one, Oliver. . . I guess I can think of someone to ask to come with us," Ron suggested and Oliver nodded,  
  
"So the other one's up to you, okay Hermione?" Oliver smiled brightly at her,  
  
"Oh, okay. . . but I can't promise anything, though. . . I'm not quite sure yet whom I will take to the game,"  
  
"Oh It's okay, just inform me if you need more tickets," Wood shrugged  
  
"I don't think we need more," Ginny smiled excitedly, "Thanks a lot Oliver!"  
  
"No problem," he grinned  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Draco finally woke up at three in the afternoon and although his head still ached a bit, he still hopped out of bed and took a quick shower.  
  
His stomach was rumbling since he hadn't had breakfast and lunch that day so he quickly got dressed and went down to the large common room to see what the house elves left in their refreshment table.  
  
Sure enough, there were several muffins and scones set with some juice and Draco picked up a muffin and strolled over to the couch where he found a neatly folded quilt on top of a red pillow which obviously belonged to Hermione's room.  
  
So she slept here in this couch while he was up in her room.  
  
Draco felt a tiny pang of guilt a he sat on the couch and bit thoughtfully on his muffin. It all came back to him now: Hermione in her bathrobe, Draco kissing her, Draco apologizing. . . it all was finally clear to him.  
  
He cursed under his breath. What had he done after he apologized? He didn't remember a thing after that. . .  
  
He chewed thoughtfully before taking another bite.  
  
What the hell was wrong with him? He never got that drunk unless he had deep problems and his father, not some girl and certainly not Hermione caused almost all of it, at least not until last night. . .  
  
Gobbling up the remaining muffin, he strode out the portrait hall. Suddenly he felt so suffocated. He needed some fresh air and maybe luckily, he wouldn't have to encounter some of his friends and be forced to make small talk because small talk was the last thing he wanted to do right now.  
  
When he reached the hallway which lead to the grounds, he saw Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy with a few Slytherin girls talking and laughing by the exit. He was about to take a double turn when Blaise spotted him.  
  
"Hey Draco! Over here!" he called out and Draco groaned inwardly as he strode over to his friends  
  
"Hey Draco," the girls chorused flirtatiously which he chose to ignore completely. Blaise chuckled.  
  
"Where've you been all morning, man?" he asked good-naturedly  
  
"Around," he answered shortly before adding, "I have to go,"  
  
Pansy grabbed his wrist, "Draco, wait! Where are you going? Aren't you going to hang out with us?" she looked at him through dark lined eyes,  
  
How about if I hang you instead? Draco thought,  
  
"Outside, Pansy, if you don't mind!" he gritted his teeth and looked at her through narrow eyes and Pansy blinked and looked as if she couldn't believe he had talked to her like that. Without another word, he yanked his arm away and strode off to the grounds.  
  
Damn that bitch! It's all her freaking fault I'm in this stupid mess!  
  
He exhaled sharply as he headed to his favorite hangout when he wanted to be alone. As he neared the big rock by the lake, he stopped in his tracks.  
  
A girl was sitting with her back to him and her golden hair shone against the sunlight.  
  
Hermione, he thought as he took a step towards her but as he neared her, he saw a pair of arms encircling her waist and saw that she was with another guy, someone he didn't know, and they were kissing intimately!  
  
Draco's blood boiled as he mentally debated what he should do. He could march over there and punch that guy's nose, whoever he is, or he could leave.  
  
He took one last look at the couple then did the coward's way. He turned and strode angrily away from them.  
  
He didn't know why but his chest tightened and angry tears blurred his vision.  
  
Damn it! What the hell's wrong with me?  
  
He wiped it with the back of his hand as he headed towards the quidditch field when he collided with someone. Hard. Causing him to stagger backwards.  
  
"Dammit! Why don't you freakin' look where you are going you stupid, brainless, careless, dumb-ass. . ." he was about to shout a few more obscenities at the person when his words got caught in his throat.  
  
Hermione was standing in front of him, rubbing her shoulder and grimacing in pain.  
  
"Hermione!" he blurted out before he could catch himself and she finally looked at him, her face still in ache,  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to apologize!" she returned sarcastically as she dusted her skirt  
  
"I- I'm sorry, I thought. . ." he began, still a bit confused and disoriented as he glanced back at the couple by the rock. Turned out they were just a couple of Hufflepuff students ands the girl's hair was shorter and darker than Hermione's. He almost laughed at his overreaction.  
  
"Of course, you thought I was one of the quidditch hoop poles. Suddenly all that profanity makes a whole lot of sense," she retorted but the anger in her voice already faded.  
  
"Right," Draco bit back a smile and Hermione just sighed and shook her head,  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for being stupid, careless, brainless or whatever else you called me," she said as she started to walk past him, "See you around,"  
  
"Wait!" Draco grabbed her arm and she winced in pain, "Sorry," he said again as he pulled back his hand as if he burned it, "I- I just want to talk to you. Is that okay?"  
  
"I think you've pretty much said all there is to say last night, Draco," she said, her voice sounding a bit edgy and uncomfortable,  
  
"No. I don't think so," he said, frowning thoughtfully, "Please, Hermione, just a few minutes to explain,"  
  
"Why? So you could tell me the same thing? God, Draco! I'm tired of hearing your 'Pansy wasn't telling the truth' crap! I don't even know why you're sticking to that story!"  
  
"Because that's the absolute truth, Hermione, and that's all I can cling to since I don't know how else I can prove to you that I never slept with anybody while we were together,"  
  
"Together? Oh, that's rich! And here I thought it was just a fling,"  
  
"Is that what you think it was? A fling?" he asked  
  
"What else? It sure seemed that way to me,"  
  
He waved his hand dismissively, feeling even more annoyed, "Fine! Whatever. But I'm going to prove to you that you're wrong and that you're not just a fling to me. I don't know how but I'm as sure as hell that I will!"  
  
"Good luck!" Hermione bit back and Draco finally lost it,  
  
"You know what, forget it! I don't care whether you believe me or not. I'm so sick and tired of trying to find ways to convince you anyway, so what's the point? You think you're always right. You think you're so perfect and that you don't make stupid mistakes like I do. At least I'm mature enough to admit I was wrong!" He exclaimed and Hermione blinked in surprise at what he said,  
  
"How dare you talk to me like – like I'm the one who screwed up here! It was you who fooled around with several girls at once!"  
  
"For the millionth time, Hermione, that's not true! And who are you to judge me? You don't even know me that well to accuse me of those things all because of some stupid lies you heard!"  
  
True, he might have slept with a bunch of girls but he never did do it with more than one girl at once. Plus, he knew that the girls already know that it was only sex, not something deeper. He never promised a girl anything he doesn't intend to keep. For all the dreadful things he is, he was never one to make and break promises.  
  
Hermione couldn't speak, feeling the weight of his words.  
  
"Well, I said what I had to say and I'm not wasting any more time and energy on you. It's all up to you whether you trust me or not. I don't know what else to do anymore. I'm done!" he shook his head and motioned to turn away,  
  
Hermione looked at him for a moment then as if an idea struck her, she blinked and hesitated before she spoke,  
  
"Do you really want to prove it to me that badly?"  
  
He hesitated before he spoke, "What do you think I've been doing all this time?"  
  
She chose to ignore him, "Are you free this Saturday?"  
  
"Why?" he eyed her suspiciously. What was she doing? Asking him for a date?  
  
She pulled out two red tickets from her robes and looked at him with a challenging glint in her eyes wide, clear hazel eyes, "I happen to have front row box seat tickets for England versus Bulgaria quidditch match if you're interested,"  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Harry sighed audibly as he watched the pile of homework he has to do set on the small worktable at the corner of the common room. It was already past five and he decided to finish his work earlier, preferably, if possible, before dinner so he could turn in early or maybe relax for the rest of the night.  
  
He opened his Seventh Level Charms for the Modern Witches and Wizards fifth edition and turned to the assigned page and began reading. He was supposed to list down the different effects of certain charms when misused.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa, the levitating charm, enunciated incorrectly could result to combustion, complete disappearance or extreme levitating speed," Harry mumbled to himself, "extreme levitating speed?"  
  
"It means it would shoot out up in the sky at rocket speed or faster," a voice from the portrait hole came and he turned and smiled at Hermione, "I'm sorry for disturbing your studying, Harry," she said as she walked towards him,  
  
"Oh, no problem Hermione, and not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"  
  
She sighed as she sat down on the couch across from him, "I kind of need to tell you something," she confessed  
  
He looked at her in concern, "Sure, what's up?"  
  
"Okay," she exhaled and Harry could tell she was nervous, "Um, remember the extra ticket Oliver gave me for the game?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well. . . I kind of invited Malfoy to come with us," she blurted out and before Harry could even make sure that he heard her correctly, Hermione spoke again, "Now, Harry, before you get mad or anything, let me explain why I did it,"  
  
Harry finally found his voice, "What? Malfoy? You invited Malfoy? Wh- why Hermione?" he exclaimed and Hermione looked at him pleadingly,  
  
"Calm down, Harry and let me explain," she said and Harry tried to calm down. Surely, there must be a logical explanation for this. This is Hermione, for crying out loud. If there was anyone who's logical enough, it's her.  
  
"I know I haven't told you this but Malfoy did something really horrible to me," she began slowly and Harry grew concerned,  
  
"What? Hermione, what did that son of a bitch do to you?" he asked gravely, ignoring the awful thoughts that entered his mind,  
  
Hermione shook her head, "It's not what you think, Harry. The point is, what he did was the last straw, you know? I just wanted payback,"  
  
"By giving him free tickets to the best seats of the game?" he asked in confusion,  
  
"Yes," Hermione began, "And for enduring a whole day with his worst enemies," she grinned and Harry started to like the idea but a thought struck him,  
  
"Wait. Why did he agree to come along anyway?"  
  
Hermione paused for a moment, "Well, I- I guess he wanted to see the game much worse than I thought," she shrugged, "Maybe he was just desperate. I mean, the tickets were sold out weeks ago and these are really good seats, Harry, the best in fact," she said and Harry just nodded, still couldn't picture out Malfoy scoring a free ticket from anybody, especially from a Gryffindor and much more, from Hermione.  
  
He had the feeling Hermione wasn't telling him the whole story, but he just ignored it. After all, what secret could she possibly be hiding that was really horrible? That she and Malfoy were fooling around or maybe hooked up? Just the thought of it makes Harry want to laugh out loud. That would probably be the most ridiculous thing that would ever happen.  
  
"Maybe," he finally said, shrugging and Hermione grinned, "Maybe that little prat failed to ask his rich father for tickets. Finally, some justice,"  
  
"So I trust you tell the others about this plan?"  
  
"Absolutely. We're going to make his day a living hell," Harry sneered and Hermione smiled in return,  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Draco sighed as a knock came from outside the portrait hole of the head students' common room and took his time in ambling towards the door and pulling the portrait open. He fought back an annoyed groan as he saw Blaise grinning at him.  
  
"Are you busy?" he asked and Draco narrowed his eyes at him before walking to the couch, "So, how are things with our little Miss Granger?" Blaise asked as he sat beside Draco on the huge couch  
  
"Fine," he answered dryly. He was just in the middle of half celebrating, half contemplating over Hermione's real reason for the invitation earlier.  
  
"Might I remind you that you only have two weeks left to do the job?"  
  
"Oh really? I hadn't noticed," he countered sarcastically and Blaise chuckled,  
  
"So I heard an interesting news today,"  
  
Draco glared at Blaise, his patience thinning, "So?"  
  
"It seems that you've professed your undying love to Pansy Parkinson. In bed. Last night," Blaise smirked as Draco's jaw dropped,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh you didn't remember? That's funny since Pansy seemed to remember every little detail about it,"  
  
"Damn that bitch! What is she trying to pull? I never slept with her last night! Who did she tell? Who else heard that freaking rumor?"  
  
Blaise laughed,  
  
"Just about everybody at school. Now if your precious mudblood hears about this, I say you're in for quite a challenge old chap,"  
  
Draco exhaled, "I'll make sure she doesn't,"  
  
Blaise raised an eyebrow, "And how do you do that?"  
  
"I'll find a way," he said with an air of determination that Blaise looked at him in amusement.  
  
"Okay. So, how are things between you anyway? Any progress?" he smirked  
  
"We're fine now, okay? She's asked me to come to watch the quidditch game this Saturday," he said with a wave of his hand and turned to fix himself a drink to avoid letting Blaise see the stupid smile that crept in his mouth  
  
"Oh? How romantic," Blaise said sarcastically and Draco clenched his jaw, but didn't say anything. He wasn't going to allow Blaise to ruin his good mood.  
  
"I know. Front row box seats to the England versus Bulgaria game doesn't exactly scream romantic now, does it? But I guess I'll just have to endure," he sneered, trying to sound nonchalant. There was silence behind him and Draco could only imagine Blaise's dropped jaw and awe-struck expression.  
  
"No way!" he exclaimed, "You're kidding. That game's been sold out for weeks!"  
  
"Unfortunately, Blaise, I'm not," he said as he faced his friend and walked towards the couch,  
  
"Damn! Does she have another extra ticket? Maybe you could put in a good word for me. What do you say old friend?"  
  
"You wish,"  
  
Just then, the portrait door opened and Hermione entered good-naturedly, humming. And when she saw Blaise and Draco looking at her, her smile faltered,  
  
"Hermione Granger! How are you this fine evening?" Blaise greeted as if they were good friends and Hermione stared at him in confusion and surprise,  
  
"Um, hey Blaise," she returned, "I'm fine, you?" she added, just out of courtesy and Draco looked at Blaise irritably,  
  
"You're looking lovely this evening," Blaise said as he took Hermione's hand and kissed it, letting it linger in his mouth much too long for Draco's taste, and Blaise's eyes bore into Hermione's.  
  
Hermione looked at her school robes in puzzlement as Blaise stared into her eyes in ill-concealed lust, still gripping Hermione's hand and his eyes slowly traveling down the rest of her body, pausing meaningfully at her chest and legs. Draco sensed Hermione's discomfort and his annoyance grew.  
  
"You can let her hand go now, Blaise. I'm sure you're cutting off her circulation already," Draco drawled, trying with all his might to keep his tone sarcastic and 'bite-free',  
  
Blaise released her hand and Hermione laughed nervously, still clueless at Blaise's attitude,  
  
"Um, I better head up and get ready for dinner," she said as she quickly headed to the stairs,  
  
"See you later," Blaise called out and Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
Hermione glanced at him briefly before she finally disappeared up the stairs. Draco waited for a few minutes until he was sure she was out of earshot, then he turned to Blaise.  
  
"What the hell was all that about!" he snapped and Blaise only chuckled,  
  
"I was just being nice, Draco,"  
  
"Being nice? You were practically disrobing her with your mind. What the hell are you up to?"  
  
"Chill, man! I was just teasing you. Stop being so jealous and overprotective!"  
  
Draco's breath caught at his throat. Jealous? Overprotective? This was bad.  
  
"Who said I was jealous and overprotective? I just don't want her falling over you before I get her to bed. I'm having hard enough time doing it already,"  
  
Blaise chuckled again as he stood up, "Right, man," he said heading for the door, "See you later at dinner," he said not even giving Draco time to deny whatever Blaise was saying.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Monday morning, Hermione marched to the dungeons from her Arithmancy class, preparing herself for two hours of torture. Up ahead, she spotted Harry's jet-black hair and Ron's flaming red hair and she quickly wove her way through the throng of students towards her friends.  
  
"Guys," she called out when she was near enough and both of her friends turned to her, smiling, as they stopped walking,  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" Ron greeted, "I heard about the plan already. Pure genius,"  
  
Hermione smiled proudly, "Well, I just thought it's about time he paid for the hell he's caused me- us, I mean," she corrected herself quickly and thankfully, both her friends were too excited to notice,  
  
"Ugh! I can't believe I have to work with Crabbe again!" Ron groaned and Hermione realized with dread that she'll be making a potion with Malfoy today. "I could just wring Snape's neck," Ron continued just as Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise came up behind them.  
  
"Better watch you're mouth, Weasley, if you don't want to lose a couple hundred points!" Draco drawled and his cronies laughed,  
  
Ron turned red with anger but didn't risk saying anything more although Hermione sensed that he was on the verge of blowing up just from the looks of his beet red face,  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Blaise spoke in a tone which caused the others to stare at each other in puzzlement.  
  
Hermione was too dumbstruck to answer when Draco snapped irritably.  
  
"Stop flirting with her, Blaise, it's disgusting! Let's go!"  
  
Blaise just snorted a laugh as he followed Draco into the room.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Ron asked, when they were out of earshot,  
  
"I have no clue," Hermione said honestly, staring at Draco and his friends' retreating backs before following Ron inside the dungeon.  
  
c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)  
  
Author's Notes: Okiedokies!!! How do you like it? I hope you did, although I couldn't blame you if you didn't because, I gotta be honest, I haven't really been devoting time for this and the previous chapter because of all the school stuff. But because I've realized that it's been so long now that I've submitted these chapters, I decided to finish it and make it as nice as possible. Hope you liked it and I promise, I'm working on the next chapters already. Hope you'll continue to R&R! Thanks a lot!!  
  
P.S. Got Friendster? 


	9. Dreaming of You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter because if I did, I'd be too busy rolling in my cash right now rather than sitting in this uncomfortable chair and writing this fanfic. :-)

**Author's Notes: **Here it is! I have a feeling you'll like this one but then again, it's just a feeling and based from my 19 years of existence, I have learned not to rely too much on my feeling so I guess all I can say is: Hope you'll like and enjoy this chapter.

**P.S. I hope you have nothing against Hermione and Draco having sex . . . ;-)**

**Chapter Nine**

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star _

_That somewhere you are dreaming of me too_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

** -Dreaming of you, Selena**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------c",)**

****

Monday morning. Hermione braced herself as she entered the dungeons.

Two hours of Potions torture, she thought grimly.

Most of the Slytherins were already inside the room, huddled on one side, talking noisily among themselves while the Gryffindors were on the other side, talking as well, when Snape entered the room with his usual long and urgent strides.

"Sit with your partners and open your books to page eighty-six," he said rapidly as he proceeded to his table and the students scurried glumly to their partners, "Today we will be concocting the nocturniserum. Now can anyone tell me what it is?"

Hermione's hand shot up and this clearly didn't make Snape happy, who chose to ignore her as usual. She could feel Draco glancing her way but she kept her eyes on Snape, afraid to face him.

"Longbottom!" Snape called out and Neville jumped in his seat as he instantly paled and stammered incoherently. Snape sneered.

"Not doing your assignment, I see. Ten points from Gryffindor," he said as he turned to the rest of the class. "The nocturniserum is a potion that induces dreams. Now tell me, how do you concoct it?"

Again, Hermione raised her hand and again, Snape ignored it. "What about you, Miss Parkinson?"

Pansy looked at him blankly, "Um, I'm dreadfully sorry professor but I was rather sick last weekend that I failed to remember, erm, read the assignment," she explained lamely and Hermione's blood boiled when Snape nodded,

"Very well, anyone else?"

"Please, sir," Hermione blurted out before she could control herself, not letting his unfairness bother her that much and Snape turned to her sharply and she decided to continue, "One must make the standard morphiserum with a few alterations. Instead of three medium-sized Amazonian leeches, it's four large ones and instead of two drops of crushed quiescentiserum, it's five drops with a bit of mint leaves and ten to twelve fireflower roots. Then, one would only add the familiar. It is the subject of your dream, like a strand of a person's hair or anything you want to dream about. Then lastly, an ingredient that controls your desired dream, whether funny or sweet or romantic or . . ."

Snape narrowed his eyes rather menacingly at Hermione and she squirmed inwardly, as she stopped in mid-sentence.

"I didn't recall calling your name, Miss Granger," he said icily, "Although I should say that I'm not even a bit surprised with what you did. After all, you're such an insufferable know-it-all who shows off every chance she gets. Five points from Gryffindor,"

Hermione tried hard not to let his harsh words and injustice get to her as she looked down on her desk, tears threatening to form in her eyes as she ignored the blatant snickers from the Slytherins. She blinked them away and took a deep breath.

No, she wasn't going to let Snape get to her.

Snape sneered triumphantly at her silence as he continued, "Today you and your partners will be concocting a nocturniserum. You will choose among yourselves what kind of dream you want to have. You will take the potion tonight and write a three-foot long essay on the potion you made and another for the summary on your dreams to be passed on Wednesday. I'm warning you, even the smallest of errors in the potion could cause major effects and can even poison you," he warned maliciously,

As the different pairs began gathering the materials for the potion, Hermione gritted her teeth. How could this person be so cold and ruthless? She ought to report him to Dumbledore! Then we'll see who has the last laugh. That evil, greasy, no good . . .

"We should get started," Draco's deep voice interrupted her thoughts as she turned to him,

"Oh," it was all she could say as they began making the morphiserum. After it was done, they placed it on two different small cauldrons,

c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)

"Now what?" Draco asked her and Hermione exhaled,

"Now we sleep and let the potion make itself," she answered sarcastically

Draco stared at the piece of dark chocolate, red and white rose petals, cotton and sugar set on the table, "What are we supposed to do with these?" he picked up a piece of chocolate and bit on it,

"You're supposed to put it in the potion, Malfoy. Didn't you read the reading assignment?" she asked and Draco snorted,

"Only loser nerds would actually read the reading assignments," he reacted automatically and instantly regretted it at the sight of Hermione's stung expression, he began searching for an excuse, and cursed under his breath when he couldn't.

"Well, I suppose you're right," she said, obviously trying to sound casual despite the crack in her voice. That remark obviously hurt her feelings more than Draco thought. "Then I guess I'm the wrong person to talk to since you obviously don't associate with loser nerds. I apologize for even being within your breathing space," she said in a clipped tone as she busied herself with preparing the ingredients for the potion,

"B-but I. . ."

"And if you're worried that I'd take back the invite for the game, relax. I already promised you the ticket and I'm keeping it. I'm not the type to lie or break promises," her words were so full of venom that Draco wouldn't be surprised if there were some oozing from her mouth right now.

Draco clenched his jaw. She had no right implying that thing about him. He may be a cruel and mean person but he was a man of his word. It was the only good thing he knew he had and he won't allow anyone taking it away from him just because of a few false rumors he didn't even start.

He just kept quiet. He hated it that he couldn't find an equally insulting remark for her. What was wrong with him? He's getting soft and he didn't like it at all. . . not one bit!

Hermione shot him one last withering glare as she began adding different ingredients to her potion.

Draco was furious. Not only with Hermione, but the fact that he was absolutely clueless about the stupid potion. Because he was too lazy to open and read his book, plus the fact that he didn't bring his book, he just copied what Hermione was doing.

When she put in fireflower roots, he put in fireflower roots. When she stirred the potion, he stirred his as well. When she placed the red rose petals on her potion, he placed some on his too. And just for flavor, he placed in the huge block of dark chocolate.

Then Hermione paused and stared straight ahead as if in deep thought.

Uh-oh, is there a meditation required here like most of the advanced potions his father had mentioned? Is a dream potion even considered advanced? He thought, panic rising

He followed her gaze and found that she was staring at Potter.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, trying to sound both annoyed and uninterested at the same time. Hermione rolled her eyes irritably,

"What is it to you? I'm thinking! Is that a crime?"

Yeah right, thinking of a hot date with Potter, no doubt!

"Well is it part of the potion?" he asked, sounding half sarcastic and waited for her answer

Hermione just stared at him and said dryly, "Ha ha. Very funny,"

Draco wanted to scream, I'm serious! Is it really part of doing this freaking potion??? Tell me!!

"Well?" he asked, hoping he sounded taunting and not clueless,

"Mind your own business, Malfoy!" she hissed, for Snape was now looking their way. She stared back at Potter and ran her hand through her long, golden hair in frustration. She looked like she was trying to figure out how to cross a broken down rope bridge.

He didn't notice a strand of Hermione's hair had fallen in his cauldron as he watched her, growing annoyed.

"Well, are you done?" he pressed and finally, she looked at him,

"Why the hell do you care?"

"I was just asking, dammit! Why do you have to be such an irritable prat about it?"

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy. I'm trying to think!"

"About what?" he almost exclaimed out loud and Hermione glanced around her consciously,

"Would you keep it down? I don't want to get into trouble," she hissed and Draco leaned closer,

"Fine!" he snapped back, "But just for the record, you're already in trouble for that little stunt you pulled earlier,"

She exhaled sharply and asked, sounding impatient but also curious, "What stunt?"

"Showing off to Snape for about, oh, the millionth time!" he hissed back and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and he smirked, flicking imaginary lint off his shoulder and leaned back.

"Pass your potions here and leave a vial for yourselves for tonight," Snape suddenly boomed and most of the students hurried in finishing their potions and Hermione's jaw dropped,

"Oh no!" she groaned, "No, no, no. No! It can't be! I'm not yet done!" she said as Draco placed his potion on the vial grudgingly. If she wasn't done, then neither was he. But it was different for him, this was Snape's class.

"Congratulations," he added sarcastically, "You'll get your first ever failing mark!" he smirked as Hermione grudgingly poured half her potion to the flask.

c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)

"I hate this!" Hermione groaned and Ron sighed,

"There's nothing more you can do, Hermione," he said as they turned to a corner to the Great Hall for lunch,

"I know! But still! It's so frustrating!"

"What did you lack, anyway?" Harry asked,

Hermione blushed slightly, "The familiar,"

Harry just nodded in understanding.

"So anyway, I don't know what I'm going to write in that stupid essay now! Ugh! It's so frustrating!" she groaned again just as Draco and his friends came up from behind them,

"Ooh! Granger's gonna get a failing grade!" his laughter came, "Finally, the bookworm got her just desserts for showing off too much!"

Hermione turned sharply to him, glaring hard at his cool gray eyes,

"Go away, Malfoy," Ron warned stonily and Draco turned to him,

"I wasn't talking to you, Weasley. Five points from Gryffindor for being such a nosy prat," he smirked and his companions snickered. Hermione's blood boiled,

"That's unfair! Ten points from Slytherin for intolerable raison d'être!" she countered hotly,

Draco stared at her steely and was about to open his mouth, no doubt to strip off more points when Blaise stepped in,

"Alright, stop this," he announced and Hermione turned to him in disbelief.

Did Blaise just stop a fight? Usually, he's the one initiating these kinds of things. He should be enjoying this. Apparently, Draco was as surprised as Hermione and her friends. They all stared at Blaise in awe with wide eyes and open mouths.

Blaise smiled to Hermione, "Sorry for the trouble we've caused you, Hermione," he said smoothly, still smiling quite cockily and Hermione's eyebrows snapped in confusion,

"I- um, well-. . ." she stammered, sure that she's now blushing furiously. She glanced at Draco, who was clenching his jaw and looking like he was ready to punch Blaise right there and then,

"Let's go!" Draco snapped irritably, eyeing Hermione for the last time before storming away,

c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)

Blaise grinned inwardly as he followed Draco's angry strides. His friend really had it bad. He obviously had developed feelings for that Gryffindor girl.

How cute, he thought sarcastically.

"Hey man, wait up!" he called out and Draco pretended not to hear him as he walked faster, "Draco!" Blaise called out again,

This time, Draco turned and eyed him sharply, "What the hell did you just do back there, Zabini?" he snapped angrily and Blaise fought off his grin.

Yep. He definitely likes her.

"Chill out, man. I was just stopping you from stripping all of their points as well as ours. And besides, McGonagall was heading our way,"

Draco still didn't buy his story, "Drop it, Blaise. You think I'm stupid or something? You were bloody flirting with her!" he roared and Blaise couldn't help but let out one snort of laughter. He hadn't seen Draco act this way,

"So I was. But what's the harm in that? She's a beautiful girl and I'm just a guy. What do you expect me to do?" he asked innocently,

"I expect you to stop flirting with her and charming her. She's-"he paused as if trying to sort out his words, "She's a filthy Gryffindor," he finally finished, quite lamely in Blaise's opinion,

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Well, Lavender is a Gryffindor and you don't seem to have a problem with me sleeping with her," he pointed out,

Draco was caught. He turned beet red and glanced around him. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to have disappeared, off to the Great Hall, no doubt, and there was only the two of them in the corridor.

"Well Brown's a different story," he countered,

Blaise smiled knowingly, "And would you care to share how she's a 'different story', old friend?"

Draco paused, breathing heavily as if trying to brace himself and Blaise thought that Draco was finally about to confess his true feelings towards Hermione but he was wrong. Draco just narrowed his eyes at him, "Because you trying to seduce Hermione wasn't part of the bet we made. A bet I don't intend on losing just because that naïve little virgin falls for your cheap tricks."

Blaise studied his friend for a brief moment, convinced that there's a deeper reason that what Draco had just said but he just shrugged, amused,

"Okay, man. Whatever you say," he smirked and Draco narrowed his eyes at Blaise suspiciously, scowling, before he finally nodded

"Good. Now let's get going," he said, motioning for the Great Hall

c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)

Later that night, Hermione rummaged through her backpack and sighed as she took out the vial of potion from inside it,

"I wonder what would happen to me when I drink this unfinished potion?" she mumbled to herself, staring at the clear, red liquid then sighed, "I'll be in so much trouble when I hand in my essay,"

She shrugged in defeat as she headed to her room and prepare for bed. She picked up the vial, opened it and took a deep breath before downing the whole content of it.

"Tastes like roses," she commented to herself and as she headed for her bed, the big red door, which adjoins her room to Draco's, caught her eye,

I wonder what he's doing right now, she thought absently than caught herself.

"Stop it, Hermione!" she scolded herself as she climbed in her bed and turned off the light. It didn't take long for her to drift into a deep sleep. . .

_Hermione was sitting on the grassy ground, staring at the beautiful sunset in front of her. The place was cool, calm and romantic. The perfect setting to be with the person you love the most. She sighed dreamily as she hugged her knees closer. The cool breeze blew to her face, sweeping her hair away._

_She closed her eyes and smiled to herself, imagining what it would be like to have somebody caring for her and loving her. _

"_Where are you?" she mumbled to herself, then suddenly, a voice from afar called out,_

"_Hermione!"_

_It was the deep, familiar voice that always managed to make her heart leap with excitement. Today was not an exception._

_Hermione turned around and saw him, walking idly towards her, looking strikingly handsome in a white button down shirt and black pants._

_She smiled as he finally sat down beside her and handed her a bouquet of red roses._

_She stared into his gray eyes,_

"_Thank you. They're beautiful," _

"_And so are you," he replied huskily, his gray eyes sparkling and without another word, he stroked her cheek and his hand traveled to the back of her head and pulled it closer to his._

_She closed her eyes as she felt his warm, soft lips touch hers. She felt like she was melting as he began to pin her to the cool grass, his lips still upon hers in a soft and sensual kiss, a kiss that seemed to tell her a lot of things. It was as if he poured all his feelings into that kiss._

_She returned his kiss with equal passion and force. She never felt like this in her whole life before. Never._

_She felt special, beautiful, loved. _

_Her arms encircled his neck and he deepened the kiss before finally pulling away slightly,_

_He stared into her eyes and smiled that beautiful smile of his,_

"_I was nothing until you came into my life. Nothing until you gave me your love. Nothing. . . until you" he said and Hermione could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she smiled at him, "I love you, Hermione Granger," he said huskily and Hermione could feel her heart leap in surprise along with mixed feelings of excitement, love and extreme happiness._

_She never felt this happy before and it was all because of this one person. This was like a scene from the many romance novels she had read and she could hardly believe that this time, she was the heroine. She smiled back at him._

"_I love you more, Draco Malfoy," she murmured as he smiled, leaning closer _

_Hermione closed her eyes, welcoming his kiss._

c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)

Draco stared at the roaring fire as he took one last gulp of his firewhisky and placed the glass on the table. Feeling rather drowsy but not wanting to sleep, he poured himself another glass of the drink and walked to his desk to grab his journal and sat back down to his chair.

He flipped to his recent entries and began to read the angry scrawls.

'Stupid! How could I have been so stupid? Why the hell did I stop her from giving herself to me? I know it wasn't revulsion because I'm as sure as hell that I wanted her so much earlier. Damn it! What the hell made me pull back and stop us from having sex?'

He frowned thoughtfully, remembering his first date with Hermione and how he had ended that night. After he had pulled away and left a confused and rejected Hermione in the common room, he had vent out his frustrations in his journal, as he often did.

He flipped the journal again to another short entry he had made the other day.

'I think I'm falling for her and I hate the feeling. I don't like the way I lose control over her. I hate it when all I think about is how I want to hold and kiss her or just simply to be with her. When I see her it's like my logic seems to spin out of control. I even get jealous when Blaise does as much as looks at her. Speaking of whom, I think he's on to me. Which gives me all the more reason to avoid Hermione and make her life hell just like I used to do. It's much easier that way.'

He slammed the book shut and groaned. He needed to get out and clear his mind or else he wouldn't be able to get some sleep. He was about to head to the door when he heard Hermione's muffled voice from the other side of the room.

He tiptoed to the door and pressed his ear against it. She could hear her groaning and murmuring as the initial thought that she was in bed with someone made his face burn with rage.

"Oh, Draco," she murmured sweetly and Draco raised his eyebrow thoughtfully and confusedly, "I love you," she said again and bursting with curiosity, he turned the knob and smiled gratefully as he realized that it wasn't locked from her side as it usually was.

He peeked in and saw her lying peacefully on her bed, in deep slumber. He stared at her, as he silently entered her room and gently closed the door behind him.

Still unable to tear his eyes away from her, he walked towards the bed.

"I love you," she murmured again and Draco almost laughed at the realization that she was talking in her sleep, dreaming of him no less.

"Kiss me," she said softly and right at that moment, he was hypnotized. He couldn't look away from her soft, inviting mouth. He knelt down beside the bed and leaned closer to her, slowly and carefully as not to wake her, then pressed his lips upon hers.

Surprisingly, Hermione's soft lips responded and returned his kiss and for a moment, Draco panicked that she might have awakened. But she was kissing him and at that moment, it was all that mattered. He had let his mindless pleasure take over him.

Her hand stroked his cheek and pulled back after a few minutes and smiled, her eyes still closed.

Draco stared at her and realized that she was still asleep. He exhaled sharply and stood up, shaking his head,

"This is stupid," he muttered to himself as he strode out of the room and closed the door. "I just need some sleep," he said to himself and suddenly remembering his potion, he grudgingly took it and downed it in one gulp. Immediate drowsiness suddenly came over him as he headed to his bed, not even bothering to get changed.

_His room was dark, except for the three candles on the round dining table at the center of his room._

_He looked up and saw her. Her soft golden curls spilling over her shoulders down to her back. She was wearing a slim red strapless dress that showed off her incredible features and brought out her clear, hazel eyes. He knew. He personally picked it especially for her._

_Her red lips curved into a smile as she looked at him through thick lashes. She looked so breathtaking in that dress but Draco decided she'd surely look much better out of it._

_"Do I look okay?" she asked consciously, looking down uncomfortably at her dress and he stepped towards her until they were only inches apart._

_"You look perfect," he whispered huskily, looking at her and her eyes widened in pleased surprise as she smiled sweetly at him._

_"Thank you," she said, blushing and he bent his head down and kissed her softly, tasting her soft lips._

_When he finally pulled away, he looked into her shining brown eyes and breathed heavily. It was then it hit him. He loved her as much as he wanted her. . . even more._

_Damn! How much he wanted her._

_Hermione looked at him through thick lashes and he knew from her inviting stare that she, too, wanted him as much. She looked at the dinner table then back at him,_

_"Hungry?" he asked her and she nodded, smiling wryly at him in a way that made him harden._

_She encircled her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his and he felt himself throb violently with need. He had to have her now._

_Then as if reading his mind, she smiled as she stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his in a sensual and arousing kiss._

_"Forget dinner. I want something else," she said through his lips_

_His tongue darted in her mouth and she instantly responded with all the suppressed desire and passion she had. Her parted lips crushed his, her tongue darting into his mouth, her fingers tangling in the crisp, thick hair at his nape as she held his mouth to hers. Draco groaned and lost himself in the kiss. He then pulled her towards the bed and pinned her down on her back. He struggled with the zipper of her dress as she busied herself with his shirt. Finally, he had managed to take off her dress and tossed it to the floor before she rolled on top of him, giving him a clear view of her satiny skin, and straddled him. She looked like a beautiful temptress with flaming dark golden hair, clear hazel eyes and a seductive smile that made him harden with want, his body slowly thrusting against her hips. She was breathing heavily, her mouth swollen as she fidgeted with his pants, trying to open it as he began to impatiently unhook her bra. As he removed it, he covered her breasts with his hands, stroking it, before rolling atop of her and started kissing her lips, trailing down to her neck then to one of her breasts, then to the other, making her moan in pleasure. Draco quickly kicked off his pants and underwear, leaving him completely naked._

_Trailing kisses down her belly, he found the sacred place between her thighs with nothing but a piece of lace g-string in his way. With his impatience, he pulled down her knickers and groaned as he began kissing her wetness, feeling the wetness between her thighs and making her groan louder with pleasure._

_He moved back up and engulfed her lips with his, as her hands explored his body until he can't stand it anymore. Pulling away slightly, he stared into her eyes and she looked at him with certainty and need and it was the only signal he needed._

_He cupped her bottom, lifting her hips to receive him._

_Locating her moist center, he eased himself slowly into her welcoming warmth, allowing her to adjust to his penetration, until he thrust his full, throbbing length deep inside of her._

_Hermione was breathing hard and groaned as her hips arched spasmodically beneath him and Draco lost all control._

_"Damn, I want you!" he groaned hoarsely as he withdrew and plunged again._

_"Oh god," Hermione groaned and he kissed her as he thrust into her again, with more force this time and pulled out. "God, Draco!" Hermione cried out._

_He quickened his rhythm, thrusting into her harder and harder, deeper and deeper with each stroke making her shout out in pleasure with every forceful thrust. He opened her legs wider, inviting him, as he rammed even harder, shouting out in blinding pleasure._

_Hermione's nails drove into his skin as he pushed harder and deeper into her, feeling his release coming._

_"Hermione," he groaned as he kept on driving into her until finally, he climaxed within her with a force sending them both into oblivion._

_Breathing heavily, he collapsed onto her but bracing his arm on the bed as not to crush her. He then rolled over to his side, taking her with him, their bodies still joined._

_"I love you so much." He said, unable to stop himself and suddenly his mind raced, fearing that she might not feel the same._

_She smiled back at him, "I love you, too. More than anything," she said as Draco leaned over for a kiss, rolling on top of her as they made love again._

Draco awoken early that morning from his strange, but not to mention arousing, dream sweating heavily despite the cold weather. He ran his hand through his damp hair and cursed under his breath.

"Damn. Damn, damn, damn."

c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)

**Author's Notes:** So here it is. Oh my, I can't believe writing a sex scene would require that much work! I hope you liked it because I spent three whole nights reading different romance novels to at least give Draco's dream justice. I know you all can't wait for that 'magical moment' between Draco and Hermione because I myself feel the same way. But I still felt it was too early for them to actually 'do it' you know so I just inserted this little 'dream scene' to somehow satisfy our 'ahem' cravings and hold us up for at least 3-6 chapters more? Hehehe. . . anyway, I truly hope you liked this and for those who sent in their suggestions, let me just ask you this: **HOW DID YOU READ MY MIND?** Hehehe. . . those were the exact plots I had in mind. Honestly! Anyway, hope you liked this one and hope you'll still be looking forward to the next one and the others to come. Thanks a million guys! Love yah!


	10. Dream of Me

Author's Notes: Hey y'all! I'm really, really sorry for the very delayed update! Aside from the (more than) occasional writer's block, I've been really busy! I mean, when I finally have time to write the story, I totally space out. I hope you understand. And then there are our Internet glitches: in school and at home… you have no idea! Anyway, please accept my sincerest apologies and hope you like this chappie… c",) 

**Chapter Ten**

Dream of me 

Let me sleep

For when I sleep I dream that you are here

You're mine

And all my fears are left behind

I float on air

The nightingale sings gentle lullabies

So let me close my eyes and sleep

The chance to dream

So I can see the face I long to touch, to kiss

But only dreams can bring me this

So let the moon shine softly on the boy I long to see

And maybe when he dreams

He'll dream of me

I'll ride beneath the clouds and whisper to the evening star

They'll tell me that he's just a dream away

A dream away

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Hermione exhaled sharply as she started on her dream essay later that dawn since she couldn't get back to sleep after waking from her dream. Luckily, the truth parchment was doing most of the job since she didn't know how to put her strange dream into words. After she was done, she rolled up her parchment and thrust it in her drawer since it wasn't due until tomorrow. She glanced wearily at the door connecting to Draco's room.

Why did she have that dream? Surely Draco didn't put in his hair or anything of his in her potion, did he? What other reason was there?

Drawing up a complete blank, she decided to return to bed, hoping to catch even a few moments of sleep but instead, she found herself staring at the silky red canopy of her bed, thinking of how real her dream felt, most especially the kiss. It felt as if his soft, warm mouth was really upon hers, kissing her expertly and passionately.

She sighed.

What was wrong with her? How did she end up in this situation where her mind and heart were constantly disagreeing with each other especially when it comes to Draco Malfoy? Does she love him? Her heart says yes but her mind is screaming the contrary. It says that what she's feeling is only lust or infatuation or anything but love.

She turned to the door again. Whatever it is, it sure was a new feeling, a feeling she hadn't experienced until now. And it is kind of nice, she must admit. Wonderful even! If only it wasn't so damn confusing.

Giving up sleep, she climbed out of bed and decided to make herself a mug of hot chocolate down at the common room hoping it would calm her down.

c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)

Draco stepped out of bed after he woke from that arousing and strangely light and beautiful dream he just had.

"I need a drink," he muttered under his breath, shaking his head. "Yep. A few glasses of firewhisky should clear my mind… maybe with a shot or two of veela vodka should do the trick." He convinced himself as he headed out the door to the common room where he knew a bottle of firewhisky was hidden safely under a pile of socks to prevent the house elves from discovering it.

As he reached the foot of the stairs, he paused at the sight of the achingly familiar person standing in front of him, wide eyed with surprise as she stood glued to her place. Her soft, golden curls spilling artlessly over her shoulders and her slender frame rigid with surprise or panic. He couldn't speak as he just stared at her profile, from her slightly disheveled hair down to her wide brown eyes then to her full, slightly parted, soft lips, which he just kissed hours ago that he could still taste the sweetness of it.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked, her voice strangely soft and a bit husky and she couldn't even seem to look at him as if she was feeling awkward in his presence.

"I can't sleep," he said simply, observing her and suddenly remembering his dream, he felt himself harden.

He wasn't really expecting an answer so he was a bit caught off guard when she replied softly, "Me too."

An uncomfortable moment of silence followed between them. Draco cleared his throat and Hermione just shuffled her feet uncomfortably, looking at everywhere but him. Neither of them moved from where they were standing.

Finally, Hermione looked up at Draco and he met her eyes.

"I..." she began, then caught herself and Draco moved closer to her and stared into her clear hazel eyes. He had never felt this way before as he tried to keep himself from pulling her into a fierce kiss. He buried his hands in his pockets instead.

"What?" he inquired.

She shook her head, "It's nothing. Forget it."

Draco stared at her features intently and clearly feeling uncomfortable, Hermione took a deep breath, her hazel eyes shining, as she finally looked up at him. And before he knew it, he gripped her shoulders and his head was descending to hers, his lips captured hers into a long, lingering kiss. When he pulled away, Hermione's eyes were wide and her mouth half open.

He gave her a sideways smile as he stepped back slightly, marveling at how she reacted with his kiss. Obviously, she felt something for him but she just can't admit it.

"I don't know what or why I'm feeling this way." She finally confessed and Draco couldn't have agreed more.

"Me too." He admitted after a long pause.

"So I guess there's only one logical thing to do," she stated and his lips quirked into a half smile.

"Go with the flow?" he suggested and Hermione swallowed hard and shook her head.

"We already tried that and it didn't work. You – "

"I didn't sleep with Pansy," he stated firmly and Hermione looked as if she was trying hard to believe him, "I never did since that night you saw her here and that's the truth."

"Okay, fine." She said, clearly on the verge of believing him but not quite there yet, "But I still can't do this- this thing with you, Draco. It's just… it's just so wrong! What I want to say is that we try to control these- emotions we're feeling and as much as possible, try to overcome them. If we're lucky, they might soon fade away."

Draco wanted to argue but he didn't want to seem needy. But on the other hand, he wanted her. Badly.

"Are absolutely you sure that's what you want to do?" he challenged, knowing from the look of her eyes that they shared the same answer.

"It's just wrong," she said, avoiding the question, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "It's selfish and unfair and completely wrong!"

"If it is, Hermione, how come it feels so right, and not to mention good? I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels this way and don't even try to deny it." He stated and Hermione didn't even bother to deny it.

"It's just so wrong, Draco. _We're_ just wrong. I mean, look at us!" she gestured violently,

Draco frowned, "Why? What's wrong with us?" He asked derisively

Hermione shook her head in frustration. "First and foremost, I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin. Those reasons alone should make my point perfectly clear! It's just not possible!"

Draco's eyebrows snapped together.

"Why? Is there a particular law that Gryffindors and Slytherins cannot be together?" he countered, starting to feel annoyed and Hermione drew a ragged and frustrated breath.

"Why are you deliberately contradicting me, Draco? I thought you of all people would be the first to think that this- thing between us is crazy! What would the others think? What would your friends think?"

"I don't give a damn about what others think or say about us, Hermione because we both know what we feel and that's all that matters." Draco replied with firm determination.

Hermione was silent as she looked deeply into his eyes as if searching for the answer, or maybe, the truth in his words in them.

"So, what are you proposing then?" she challenged wearily.

"The same thing I'm proposing earlier. That we go with how we feel then we'll take it from there." He stated simply and Hermione groaned.

"You know I can't do that. My friends would despise me and I can't risk that. I can't jeopardize my friendship with them just because..."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Just because you feel something for me, something that you obviously like doing?"

"No it's not like that-"

"Then what is it really like, Hermione? Maybe it's just for the fact that it's me. In case you didn't notice, Hermione, I'm as much as a human than you or Potter or your little Gryffindor friends no matter how a monster you think I am."

Hermione felt silent and Draco continued in a clipped tone

"So I guess that settles it. You think your friends matter more that us."

Hermione was silent as she regarded him with a long stare.

So help him, he was going to kiss that confused frown from her lips. Then, smiling, he stepped nearer to her and was surprised she didn't move.

"You want me, Hermione. I know you do. We both do. The only difference is, you're trying so hard to deny it while I learn to accept it." He held her gaze.

c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)

Hermione couldn't move as she just stared at Draco's smoldering gray eyes.

Dear God, she does. She wanted him so badly and she cursed herself endlessly for it.

"No, it's just that I…" She stepped back and started to protest when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, crushing his lips against hers in a fierce, demanding kiss that sent shivers up her spine and turning her legs to jelly.

It didn't take long for Hermione to respond to his hot and sensual kiss until finally, he pulled away, a smirk of satisfied triumph plastered on his arrogant, beautiful face.

"You were saying?" he mocked.

"I don't know why or how I feel this way," she finally admitted breathlessly, "but I guess you're right."

Draco's lips curved into a smile.

"Of course I am," he replied and Hermione took a deep breath, knowing that she would have to take the plunge.

"I can't control this feeling and even if I could, I'm not sure I'd try to stop myself from feeling like this. I like this feeling and I don't want to stop feeling this way." She admitted boldly and she could feel Draco gazing at her with warmth in her eyes and she felt her heart flop.

What was her point of fighting this feeling anyway? She felt nice and light and it was all because of him. Surely she deserved to feel this way, right? She had a right to do so.

After a long silence, Draco's lips quirked into a small smile as he gathered her into his arms and kissed her passionately, pouring all his passion into it and Hermione responded equally. When he finally pulled away, leaving both of them breathless and feeling oddly light. Draco's gray eyes stared into hers.

"Promise me one thing, though," he said, stroking her hair and Hermione smiled.

"What is it?" Damn! She would promise him the world if it meant feeling this way every minute of her life.

"You must learn to trust me from now on. Especially when I say I didn't sleep with another person."

Relief swept over her with feelings of gentleness and elation as she saw the sincerity as well as the firm determination in his eyes. She nodded, "I promise. And I appreciate you for that."

In answer to that, Draco captured her lips again, more hungrily this time, as his tongue forced her lips to part. When it did, it probed inside her mouth, darting in and out until her own tongue participated in the sensual dance. Hermione felt like melting into his strong arms as she returned the kiss with equal fervor, pushing away the swirling images of Harry, Ron and Ginny's disappointed and betrayed expressions from her mind.

Draco pulled away and led her to the soft sofa. They sat quietly in front of the blazing fire. He stared into her eyes. "Now tell me one thing. What the hell was that potion you made supposed to do? I just had the weirdest dream…"

Hermione looked at him blankly for a moment and then she laughed as the realization hit her. "You copied my potion? That was for romantic dreams!"

Draco smiled, looking a bit confused.

"What did you dream about anyway? Was it too romantic for you?" she teased.

He eyed her suspiciously, "What did _you_ dream about?"

She felt her cheeks heat up as she stalled for time, "It was quite romantic, just so you know," she answered mysteriously and Draco smiled knowingly.

"Quite romantic, huh? And who about? Anyone I know?"

Hermione's eyes widened as his meaningful smile confirmed her suspicion, "I think so," she teased, figuring Draco had indeed put his hair into her potion and Draco chuckled. "What about your dream?" she asked him.

He paused, frowning thoughtfully. "I guess it was romantic... depending on a person's point of view." He shrugged and her curiosity arose.

"Who was it about?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"It was about you, actually, but I doubt you'd want to hear it." He shrugged and Hermione was still in her state of surprise at his revelation that it took her a moment to ask him, "Why do you say that?"

"It's pretty… let's just say maybe it's a bit too intimate for your taste." He admitted and Hermione frowned.

"Intimate, how? Surely it's not that big of a deal, unless you put the dark chocolate in your potion, which would be a crazy thing to do…" she trailed off at his expression. "Oh my god, Draco, you didn't…"

Draco's face said it all and Hermione's blood rushed to her face as it heated up immensely. She covered her cheeks with her hands.

"How could you do that?" she exploded.

"I didn't know! Honest! I thought it was meant for flavoring or something… what the hell was that really for anyway?"

"It's for dreams that induces the sexual desires of the dreamer." She said and Draco looked like a criminal caught on the act.

"Oh. That explains those scenes…" he trailed off as Hermione hit his arm.

"Stop remembering those scenes, will you?"

He smiled wryly, "That's a pretty hard thing to do, Miss Granger." He said and Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"You're impossible, Draco Malfoy." She said, shaking her head as he pulled her to him for another long kiss.

c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)

At breakfast the next day, Harry looked at Hermione as she ambled good-naturedly towards their table.

"Good morning, everyone!" she chirped happily and Harry smiled back, glad she's finally gotten over her unfinished potion.

"Had a nice sleep, did we?" Ron teased and Hermione laughed musically.

"I guess you could say that I did." She said, picking a piece of toast and a muffin from the large silver platters. "Anyway, I was thinking we should go to Aunt Hilda's for lunch before we head to Wood's game this Saturday. I hear they have wonderful food there and then we could go for some cake after the game. What do you think?"

Harry nodded, grinning at Ron before looking at Hermione.

"That's a good idea. We'll start off humiliating Malfoy there." Harry laughed, "Wait till you see what Ron and I have in store for him! You'll flip."

Both her friends laughed and Hermione paled.

_Oh my god. I totally forgot all about it. What do I do??_

She stared at Harry and Ron, carefully concealing her panic as they talked animatedly among themselves. Hermione could barely hear what they're saying because her mind was reeling.

"Hermione, you okay? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Ron said, looking at her.

"I'm fine." She began, clearing her throat. "Anyway, I've been, um, thinking about the, um, plan and I realized that, well, it might not be, a very, ahem, good idea." She said and two blank faces stared at her. She tried to appear nonchalant as she played with her food.

"Why? It was your idea." Ron pointed out and Hermione fought the urge to sigh heavily and she just laughed weakly instead.

"I know and I guess I was just overreacting back then. Anyway, I think we should just drop the whole thing. What do you think?"

"Why? Are you in love with him or something?" Ron chuckled at his own joke and Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"No! Of course not! That's ridiculous, Ron!" she exclaimed as she felt her face grow hot.

"Relax Hermione. Ron was only joking." Harry replied lightly but the grin was now off his face, "Anyway, why the sudden change of plans? I thought you wanted to get even with that ferret?"

"I just realized that, well, it's not worth it, you know?" she snuck a glance at Draco over at their table and he was talking with Blaise.

"Of course it's worth it! Malfoy's a conceited ass and he deserves to be punished. Especially for all the things he did to you, Hermione!" Harry said forcefully. "You of all people should realize that!"

Hermione was silent. She didn't know what else she could say to convince her friends not to give Draco a hard time.

"So, you cancelled your invite with Malfoy, then?" Ron asked.

"No." She answered meekly after a while.

"Than you're just gonna let the little ferret have a great time? Is that it?" Harry snapped and Hermione had never seen him look that mad before. "He's been giving us hell, especially you, for the past six years and your way of getting back at him is by giving him free front row box seats to a quidditch match?"

"Harry. Just give him a break… Give _me_ a break." She quickly corrected, hoping her friends didn't catch that, "I just want a peaceful and fun birthday, that's all."

Unfortunately, Harry didn't miss it. "Give him a break? What the hell…" Harry slapped his hand violently on the table, which elicited some curious glances from other students, "And you would've gotten your 'peaceful and fun birthday' if you hadn't invited Malfoy over. We were only trying to help you but somehow I have the impression that you actually want to spend the day with that git! What really is going on, Hermione? Are you starting to develop feelings for him or something?" Harry asked bitterly and Ron's eyes widened.

"That's ridiculous, Harry! How could you even think of that?" Ron commented incredulously, eyeing Hermione for a moment as if looking for some proof that there really isn't anything going on between her and Malfoy. Hermione silently thanked him for it but was much more busy staring at Harry in angry disbelief. Not because what he said wasn't true (heaven knows it is) but of the cruel and arrogant way he spoke and acted towards her.

"Well, you can't blame me. I mean, I think I have the right to be suspicious…" he started

"Why? You're not my boyfriend or anything!" Hermione snapped, interrupting him and suddenly regretted it as she saw Harry's stung expression. "I- I'm sorry, Harry. What I'm only trying to say is… Ron's right. I just changed my mind, that's all. I'm just- surprised you'd ever think that. And besides, it would be rude to take back an invitation, even to Malfoy… And another thing," she said, smiling weakly, trying to make him feel better, "He'd probably have a rotten time already just by being around us for a whole day. So in my opinion, that's enough torture for him already. Right?"

Harry was silent and Hermione was afraid he'd see right through her lies but he just sighed, "You're right. I'll admit I was a bit shocked with you when you told us of that plan. I should've known you're too kind to do that, Hermione. Even to a filthy scum like Malfoy."

Hermione smiled in relief although what little hope she felt of telling her friends about Draco and be treated with understanding by them was violently crashing down. There was no way Harry and Ron would forgive her if she actually told them... just basing from Harry's all-too-violent reaction just seconds ago. And he was just being suspicious. "Thanks Harry. I really appreciate it. And I want to apologize for what I've said earlier…"

Harry smiled back apologetically, holding up his hand to interrupt her, his eyes warm and caring. "No. It's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry. I guess I just lost my temper. You know how I feel about Malfoy."

Hermione ignored the guilty flop in he stomach and swallowed. "I know, Harry. I understand." She reached for Harry's hand and squeezed it. "You're such a great friend and I'm really lucky to have you. Both of you." She added, looking at Ron.

Ron smiled at her and thankfully Harry smiled back too.

c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)

"So, any progress?" Blaise asked during breakfast and Draco rolled his eyes irritably

"Don't start with me, Blaise." He said menacingly and Blaise chuckled.

"I would just like to remind you that you have less than a week to go, old chap."

Draco exhaled sharply and Blaise laughed again.

"So are you ready to admit that you fell for her yet?" he said and Draco's insides stirred.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped irritably.

Blaise laughed again as Draco grew more and more irritated. Blaise clearly knew something.

"You heard me." He quirked his brow challengingly at him and Draco for a rare moment, was speechless and this further verified Blaise's assumption. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret." He said and Draco contemplated telling him the truth.

"Shut up, you moron. I'm just doing my part on our deal."

"So let me get this straight, all this time, you're just trying to get her to bed? Nothing else?"

"What do you think?" he snapped, a little defensively, "And you better not blab this to anyone Blaise. Do you hear me? Not a word or it's your neck!" he warned after a long pause and Blaise nodded.

"Of course. What are friends for, right?" he grinned. "I know you're dying to take her. So how's it going, then?"

Draco couldn't help grinning as he deliberately misinterpreted Blaise's question. "It's going pretty well."

"Oh?" Blaise raised an expectant brow, "Care to tell me more?"

"In your dreams!" Draco countered, sneaking a glance at Hermione across the hall and saw her nodding to what Weasley was saying. He could almost feel the touch of her soft cheeks and her full, soft lips against his. He remembered the way her beautiful hazel eyes light up whenever she's excited and how cute she looks with her pert nose up in the air as she tries to be indignant.

"You've fallen really hard, my friend." Blaise commented and Draco realized that he had been staring. He stared at Blaise hard. How hardheaded was he? Or better yet, how transparent was Draco?

Trying to avoid the issue, Draco shifted the topic. "What about you? How are you doing?"

Blaise grinned a silly kind of grin and spoke. "Two words. Lavender Brown."

Draco made a face. "Didn't you already sleep with her at the beginning of the year?"

Blaise nodded.

"So? What's wrong? Are you in love with her or something? Or are you just losing your touch?"

Blaise grinned mysteriously. "What if I am?"

"What if you are what? In love with her or losing your touch?" Draco asked and Blaise's grin widened and it dawned on Draco.

"You obviously lost your mind." He said flatly and Blaise laughed.

Draco finally realized that as Blaise talked about Lavender, which he was frequently doing these past weeks, his whole disposition turned to ill-concealed giddiness and Draco wondered if he looked that way whenever he talked of Hermione.

"You're pathetic, Zabini." He said, shaking his head and Blaise laughed.

"I believe both of us are the pathetic ones, Malfoy." He said and Draco didn't even bother to deny his friend's claim.

"So," Blaise began again, "I heard Lavender will be going to the game with you and your- friends on Saturday,"

Draco faced him, "What do you mean?"

His friend regarded him with a confused look. "The game? Don't you know? Potty, Weasel and his brothers and sister are going to the game with your precious girlfriend and you on Saturday."

"What?" he exploded and without another word, he stormed off to the Gryffindor table.

c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)

The three of them were laughing at their jokes when suddenly Harry and Ron's laughter died down, replaced by identical looks of surprise and loathing as they stared at something-or rather someone behind Hermione.

"Granger." A cool voice came from behind her and when she turned, she saw Draco's hard expression as he stared back at her.

Hermione stared at him dumbfounded as Harry spoke.

"Aren't you a little lost, ferret?"

"Shut it, Potter. I'm here to talk to Granger." He spat out and Harry's eyes narrowed menacingly as Hermione rested her hand absently on Harry's to calm him down. He looked at Hermione for a moment before turning his gaze back on Draco.

Draco's eyes darted to her and Harry's hands for a split second and his silver eyes darkened as he faced Hermione.

"It's urgent. Strictly Head Students' business." He said pointedly and Hermione nodded, neglecting to tell him that informing the Head Students of any business related to them were usually through letters or directly from the headmaster himself. Maybe he just had something to tell her. But what's with his angry expression?

"Of course." She said, standing up and followed Draco's brisk strides to the Charms corridor, wondering what he wanted to tell her that couldn't wait until after class. She also wondered why the heck he looked like that.

When he reached the dead end, he turned sharply to her, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Draco, what's wrong-" she trailed off as Draco took in a sharp breath.

"Do you have something you forgot to tell me? Like something for this Saturday?" he asked brusquely and Hermione stiffened at his tone.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked.

"Who the hell do you think you're fooling? I know all about your little plan so just drop the whole innocent act! It's pathetic!"

Hermione stared at him blankly, "Draco, I don't understand! What plan?"

Draco's eyes flashed, "When do you suppose would you tell me that Potter and your little friends are coming with us, then, huh? Or maybe you weren't planning on telling me about it at all! Maybe you wanted me humiliated or annoyed or hell knows what! Sorry to spoil your plan but I know all about it! Do you think I'd be so stupid not to find out?"

"No! That's not true at all!" she said and when Draco started to retort, she grabbed his hands in a desperate move. "I – it's my birthday. They're my friends," she tried to explain but Draco's eyes were hard.

"Please, Draco, just listen to me!" she pleaded and Draco's eyes were hard but his expression was unreadable. Hermione didn't know whether he already believed her or not.

Draco stood unmoving as Hermione continued. "Please believe me." She said pleadingly, ignoring the desperation in her voice. "I – I told them not to do anything to you. I told them to act civil, if not friendly towards you even just for that day."

"Why did you invite me in the first place?" he asked monotonously.

Hermione fell silent and uneasy at his scrutiny. He wasn't going to like her answer but she'd have to tell the truth. She took a deep breath, trying to convince herself that after she'd tell him the whole story, he'd understand and believe her. He had to.

"At first, you guessed my plan." She admitted and Draco began to curse, "But it's all changed now!" she amended quickly. "I just told my friends to back off just this morning. I told them to leave you alone."

"So you told them about us?" he asked silently, firmly.

"No," she answered and as if to answer Draco's questioning stare, she added. "I just explained to them that I can't take back the invitation and that I wanted a peaceful and fun birthday."

Hermione watched the smile forming on his beautiful lips and knew that he believed her. She felt warm relief inside of her as she smiled back.

"Peaceful and fun… with me, Potter and Weasley within a five mile radius? How ambitious can you get?" he asked and Hermione managed to laugh weakly.

"A girl can dream," she said, raising a shoulder. Draco stepped towards her and gathered her into his arms, bending his head down towards hers.

"Is that what you really want? For me and Potter to 'cool off' on your birthday?" he asked and Hermione was surprised at his soft tone as she nodded slowly.

"Then I guess I'll have to endure his presence for a few hours." He stated decisively and Hermione smiled brighter.

"Really?" she asked and when he nodded, she threw her arms around him like a little girl who had just been bought her favorite toy. "You'll make me the happiest person alive!" she exclaimed. Then resting her face on his chest, she said, "Thank you," closing her eyes and basking herself in the warmth of his embrace.

"You can thank me with a kiss." He said huskily and Hermione was more than willing to oblige as she pulled back and pressed her lips to his soft ones. She knew how much sacrifice it took him even just to be civil to Harry for one full day and for him to actually do it, and for her, was really something.

She deepened the kiss, showing how grateful she is for his offer and he responded with equal heat and passion. Finally, he pulled away and smiled down at her.

"I'm afraid we'll have to go back in there or else they'll be suspicious." Draco said and Hermione nodded.

"You're right." She said then she proceeded to straighten her school robes and her hair, which had become disheveled. "How do I look?" she asked him and Draco chuckled, eyeing her in an admiring way.

"Beautiful." He said and she smiled at him.

"I'll go out ahead and you follow me after five minutes." She instructed and he could only nod. Flashing one last grateful smile at him, she turned around and walked back to the Great Hall, her hips swaying unknowingly provocatively.

c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)

Blaise grinned broadly as he watched the slender figure enter the dark astronomy tower quietly later that night.

Lavender gingerly closed the door behind her.

"Blaise?" she called out in a soft whisper and Blaise hardened between his thighs.

"Over here," he managed to sound calm and not anxious but it instantly broke just as Lavender walked towards him and encircled her arms around his neck, capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

"Did you miss me?" she asked teasingly as she pulled away, still clinging to him.

"You have no idea," he growled as he crushed his mouth against hers. A giggle escaped her as he laid her on the floor behind the array of telescopes, still kissing her, pulling away only long enough to hastily strip her off her clothes.

Lavender groaned as his mouth captured one of her breasts and sucked violently on the proud peak.

"Oh god, Blaise!" she groaned out as his hands traveled down to her throbbing moist and parted her legs with his knees. His mouth retraced the trail where his hands were and Lavender groaned out in pleasure.

He teased and taunted her with his hands and lips, intentionally prolonging her need as he massaged her moist and throbbing womanhood. Lavender arched her back in excited anticipation and finally Blaise's control snapped.

He grabbed her firm buttocks, raising it to meet his hard, throbbing need and plunged purposefully into her, making her shout out loud in pleasure.

He pulled out then entered her again with full force. He increased his tempo, each thrust growing more forceful and demanding as Lavender raised her hips to meet his powerful thrusts, unaware of the faint glow that started to surround them.

Her beautiful face glistening with perspiration and flushed with pleasure and Blaise felt an odd flop in his heart. And then he felt a surge of pride.

She was his. This beautiful raven-haired goddess was his and only his. She told him that herself two weeks ago after they made love in his bed.

He plunged into her even more forcefully than before, showing her how he truly felt for her with every powerful thrust and when he thought he was on the peak of his pleasure, he poured into her with one loud shout of her name.

Afraid that his weight would crush her, he rolled to his side taking her with him, their bodies still intimately joined and Lavender's eyes fluttered open as they stared at him.

A smile crept into her mouth.

She leaned over and lightly brushed her lips to his.

_Damn it! What the hell's happening to me?_ Blaise thought as he watched her, admiring her alluring beauty for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and buried his head into her hair.

"Lavender…" he murmured through her thick mass of hair.

"Hmm?" she answered sleepily as she rested her head on his chest.

_I think I love you. I'm pretty sure I do._ His mind raced as he mentally debated what he would say or whether or not he should say it to her now.

He was about to speak when a loud crashing sound and instant darkness snapped them into alertness and as Blaise looked up, his blood froze in panic.

c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)

"Oh my god." Hermione gaped at the fetching picture in front of her. Lavender and Blaise were entwined together, a mask of shock on their faces, sweating and totally naked, and looking so sexually intimate that Hermione's mind reeled. And the thing they were doing on the floor was too much for her.

She looked at Blaise's surprised expression to Lavender's crimson face and found that she was paralyzed in her place. She didn't know what or how to react to the scene she had seen.

She had been patrolling when she heard moans on the astronomy tower, then ignoring her fear, she decided to check it out herself and instead of finding some weird moaning animal or ghosts or something, anything, as she had prepared herself to see, she saw this. And God help her, she had not been preparing herself to see this.

"Hermione," Lavender's soft voice interrupted her train of thoughts as she turned to her friend, who was trying to struggle into her school robes. Blaise was doing the same. "How long have you been in here?" she asked.

"Long enough," Hermione managed to speak and Lavender began to panic. Before another word was spoken, the Astronomy tower door burst open and Draco came striding towards her.

c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)

"Hermione! Is everything okay? I heard a crash and I thought you were…" he trailed off as he saw Blaise and Lavender both looking flushed, disheveled and utterly underdressed.

Lavender was busily trying to put on her robes, as Blaise was just closing his trousers, not even bothering to put his shirt back on.

"Good god!" he choked as he saw his friend. 

"Nice evening, isn't it, old chap?" Blaise greeted casually as if he wasn't caught naked, lying on the floor with an equally stark naked girl and Draco almost burst out laughing at his casual tone while Lavender flushed deeply.

"Nice enough for stargazing." He commented, smirking, and Blaise laughed as he exhaled, facing Hermione.

"I trust you discovered our little secret?" he asked and Hermione was clearly still in shock as she gaped at him.

"S-secret?" Her voice quivered.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Draco looked at her, unaware of the tender tone he just used on her in front of his friend and Lavender.

"I- I… " she stammered then as if snapping out from a trance, she shook her head, "I'm in shock." She observed lamely and Draco suppressed a grin as he turned to Lavender and Blaise.

"What the hell were you doing here, anyway? It's past curfew." He said, for Hermione's behalf.

"Hermione, please, don't hate me." Lavender blurted out as Hermione looked at her, obviously still in the process of dealing with the situation.

"Lav? You and Blaise?" she asked and Lavender smiled a wistful smile as she turned to Blaise. Hermione followed her gaze and found that Blaise was smiling sweetly at Lavender.

Draco suppressed a snort at the mushy scene as Lavender continued.

"I like him a lot, Hermione. Please don't hate me and please don't tell on us. I'm not sure Parvati or the rest of our classmates would react so kindly when they know of this." She said desperately and Hermione turned to Draco.

"So you're…" she trailed off and Lavender answered her with a nod and a pleading look.

She finally nodded, and with a sigh of relief, Lavender hugged Hermione.

Draco stole a glance at Blaise and smirked at his friend.

"I suggest we all go back to our common rooms before we get caught." Draco interrupted, raising an eyebrow at the couple and both Lavender and Blaise nodded, quickly gathering the rest of their clothes and scurrying out of the room.

"Thanks again, Hermione!" Lavender whispered before disappearing out the door.

Draco turned to Hermione and they locked eyes for a moment before Hermione spoke.

"Please don't even ask. I'm in too much of a shock right now to be able to think clearly."

Draco only chuckled, shaking his head as he followed her out the tower.

c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)

Draco closed his eyes as the warm pressure of the shower hit his back in a therapeutic massage. He had never expected being Head Boy would be so much work. Maybe that's why they had been provided the large rooms and almost everything they want and need. It's all in exchange for the tedious job they had to.

As he scrubbed his arms and legs, his thoughts drifted to Hermione and her reaction to Blaise and Lavender Brown's sexual act on the floor. He almost forgot that she was a prim virgin who had just witnessed an all out wild (knowing Blaise) coupling on the floor on one of the classrooms.

He chuckled as he pictured out her flushed cheeks and shocked expression. Surely, she wouldn't act that way when _they_ would finally make love, would she?

Then it hit him. What must it be like to be in bed with this innocent, inexperienced sexual temptress with large hazel eyes and long, wavy golden brown hair framing her delicate face?

He paused as he pictured out her slim, shapely body lying on his bed, naked and his for the taking.

He would be delicate, he decided, when he handles her. He would be excruciatingly slow and patient, as he'll arouse every pleasure from her step by step until she's fully ready to take part in it.

Surely, she'd be hesitant and nervous before doing it but he'd guide her and be with her every step of the way. He promised to himself that he'd make her first experience special and unforgettable.

He nodded, satisfied with his plan as he quickly finished showering and stepped out of the tub and into his terry cloth robe, not even entering his mind the idea when he actually planned to sleep with her.

c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)

**Author's Notes:** Again, peeps, sorry for the delay. I've just been so busy lately with company studies and term projects that the mere thought of a fifteen minute break seems like a glass of ice cold water on a summer at the desert. That's how tied up for time I am. Hope you understand. Anyway, it's almost finals week and maybe the next chapter would be a bit delayed, too but I promise I'll try to make up for it during the semester break, okay? Thanks for your support. By the way, how did you find this chapter? Anyone against Lavender and Blaise being together? If so, please review so I could do something about it… Wondering about Ginny and Wood and Ginny and Harry and Ron and that mysterious Ravenclaw girly? I'll mention them on the next chappy (which is under construction, btw) so hang tight, ayt? By the way, thanks for your continuous support and good words that are oh-so-inspiring. I really appreciate it. Thanks for R & R-ing you guys!


	11. Birthday Surprise

Chapter Eleven 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and stuff here, except for the ones I made up (obviously).**

_**In places no one will find**_

_**All your feelings so deep inside**_

_**It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes**_

_**The moment I saw you cry**_

Hermione stretched her arms as she yawned widely, feeling good inside. It was finally Saturday… her birthday.

The week had gone by surprisingly fast with Harry and Ron finally acting normal and not mentioning anything about Draco. And Draco was also being easy on her with their nightly common room talks and long, sweet kisses shared. As hard as it was for her to imagine it, she really had fun every time she was with him. She would never have guessed that Draco Malfoy could be sweet, funny and romantic if he wanted to.

"Life is good!" she remarked good-naturedly to herself as she recalled last night when she had come back to the common-room late after spending most of the night in the Gryffindor common room with her friends, playing different kinds of fun games and sharing many funny stories.

Lavender also privately shared with Hermione her days and nights spent with Blaise and it didn't take long for Hermione to grow on the idea about Lavender and Blaise dating, although Lavender had begged her to keep it a secret which Hermione readily promised to do. She had also told Lavender about her and Draco and as excited as Lavender was, she also promised to keep it a secret.

This formed a new and stronger bond between the two of them.

When she arrived at the head students' common room, she had found Draco sitting on the couch, waiting for her (which he first denied but later admitted) where they talked, drank hot chocolate and kissed…

Hermione smiled to herself as she hopped out of bed, humming good-naturedly as she grabbed her bathrobe and headed for the shower.

She took one quick shower and proceeded to inspect her closet, trying to decide what to wear.

Finally deciding on a pair of her favorite jeans and a red formfitting sweater, she proceeded to the bureau to fix herself up.

She brushed her hair until it shone and pinned two shiny cherry-shaped barrettes, pulling her hair back and letting the rest cascade freely over her shoulders. She then put on a little blush on her cheeks and shiny lip-gloss on her lips.

With one last look on her reflection, she smiled and gathered her things in her denim sling bag and ambled out of the room.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, she instinctively looked for Draco. He wasn't there so she just figured he was down at breakfast already. She was about to step out of the portrait hole when a piece of parchment with Draco's elegant scrawl caught her eye.

She picked it up and began to read.

_Hermione_

_I'll meet you later at Hogsmeade after breakfast._

_Happy Birthday._

_Draco_

With a slight frown, Hermione folded the note and slipped it in her bag. Why could have Draco not waited for them to go to Hogsmeade together? Maybe he still couldn't adjust to spending the day with her Gryffindor friends and was finding a way to spend as less time with them as possible.

c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)

Harry looked at Hermione as she entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Amidst the bustling students who were excitedly planning their weekend, she stood out, practically radiating as she smiled broadly at students who stopped and talked to her, probably greeting her Happy Birthday, as she walked towards them

When she finally arrived at their place, she smiled broadly at Harry, whose heart skipped a beat as he handed her a beautiful bouquet of roses and a small beautifully wrapped box with silver paper and pink and lavender ribbons intricately entwined together.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione." He said and Hermione's smile brightened as she took his gifts and sat down beside him.

"Thanks, Harry! You shouldn't have!" She beamed, leaning over to give Harry a kiss on the cheek and Harry could smell her faint perfume.

"What is it?" she asked, staring at the shiny box and Harry smiled, looking at her.

"Open it." He urged and Hermione obliged, gingerly pulling off the tapes and careful not to tear the paper. He had forgotten how meticulous she was, even in opening presents. When she was finally done, she opened the box and her mouth opened in awe.

Lying on the velvet box was a beautiful silver bracelet with glowing heart pendants that softly changed colors as if they were fading into the next color.

"I've been working on that for two weeks now. Those glowing charms are not as easy as they seem." He confessed humbly as Hermione inspected the glowing bracelet.

c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)

"It's really very beautiful, Harry." She whispered, feeling guilty for everything she had done to hurt him and especially for betraying him. She felt an odd flop in her stomach.

"It's nothing compared to you." Harry whispered hoarsely and Hermione turned to him, her eyes locked with his serious green ones and she managed a wobbly smile and looked away, pretending to be inspecting the bracelet.

She felt her face heat up as she looked at the bracelet closely.

"I really don't deserve this," she said, reading his thoughts.

"Yes you do." He said firmly as he leaned towards her for a kiss.

Hermione couldn't move as she just stared at his nearing lips. Her mind panicked as she felt Harry's breath on her face.

_No, no, no! No! Stop!_ Her mind screamed but it was as if she's paralyzed. She couldn't bear to push Harry away but still, she shouldn't kiss him either. She couldn't!

"Hey guys!" Ron's voice interrupted the mood and Hermione was then able to breathe a sigh of relief as Harry quickly jerked away from her and turned to Ron.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!" he beamed as he leaned in and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Thanks Ron. So, where's Ginny and the others?" she asked, glancing around the table as Ron helped himself to a heap of pancakes.

"I think they're still in their dormitories preparing themselves. You know how girls are." Ron said through a mouthful of pancakes and shrugged, reaching for some bacon.

"Hmm, you're right. I would know that, wouldn't I?" Hermione smirked as she watched Ron, who apparently didn't hear her, gobble up his food and tried not to make a face.

"So anyway, Hermione," he said through his food, "Where's Malfoy?"

She knew he was trying to sound casual but Hermione couldn't ignore the bite in his voice. Harry seemed to stiffen in his seat, too. She suddenly felt guilty and miserable for upsetting her best friends this way.

"Um, I guess he'll be meeting us there," she shrugged, trying to sound casual. She stole a glance at the Slytherin table and found Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle but no Draco.

She felt her heart drop as Ginny, Lavender and Parvati joined them.

"Hey Hermione!" they chorused and Hermione smiled broadly as she studied her three friends. Ginny's red hair was pulled into an elaborate twist with a few strands loose, framing her face. She was wearing a deep blue turtleneck with a lighter shade cardigan draped over her shoulder and slim dark pants. Hermione thought she looked amazing.

"Hey girls!" she beamed as she looked at Lavender and Parvati who looked as hot as Ginny and she suddenly felt tacky with her sweater and jeans.

Lavender flipped her long dark hair as she adjusted her bright pink long sleeved, turtleneck, which she wore with her short checkered cheerleader skirt and white tights and tan boots. Parvati was wearing a more or less similar ensemble only with green shirt, white skirt and equally dark green tights but instead of boots, she wore her favorite flat mules and her dark hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail.

"Looking good, guys!" she commented and her three friends smiled.

"Thanks." They chorused

"You look amazing, too, Hermione." Lavender added meaningfully and Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, Lav." She smiled as the three girls at beside her.

"So, Ronnie," Parvati began, turning to Ron. "Where's your date?"

"She'll be meeting us at the Three Broomsticks." Ron said casually, a faint hint of blush on his ears.

"Oh? May I know who she is, at least?" Hermione asked and Ron chewed meaningfully at his pancakes and seemed like having trouble swallowing them. His face turned a deeper shade of red as he finally swallowed his pancakes.

"Phoebe," he said. "Phoebe Hayward of Ravenclaw," he said pointedly at Harry and Hermione could feel Harry rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Phoebe Hayward? Isn't she in fifth year or something?" Parvati scrunched up her nose as she glanced over to the Ravenclaw table in search for the girl.

"Sixth, actually," Ron corrected her and Ginny beamed, nodding vigorously.

"Yeah. I know her. We have herbology and charms with the Ravenclaws this year. She's really pretty and smart, too. She once got 126 percent on that tricky mid-air charm thingy exam we had last week. She got the highest mark on our class."

Hermione smiled at the look of pride and admiration in Ron's face and didn't dare to mention that last year she, Hermione, had gotten 187 percent on the same quiz. It was just a matter of levitating an object and performing the different charms on it while in mid-air. No big deal.

"Oh Ron! I'm so happy for you!" Hermione gushed excitedly as she pulled Ron into a quick hug. It took a lot for Ron to ask a girl out so it was a pretty big deal.

"Hey, don't get ahead of yourself. It's only a date." Ron said, but he was smiling broadly.

"I know! But still…" she insisted, beaming. "You finally have a girl." She announced and the group laughed.

"Yeah. Hard to believe, isn't it?" Ron said dryly, but his lips curled up to a smile. Hermione grinned as she took a big bite out of her muffin. It felt really good to see her friend happy. She snuck a glance at Harry, who was staring blankly into space, playing with his uneaten bacon and toast. Hermione felt torn. She knew what Harry was thinking and feeling right now and she would've loved to help him be happy but she knew that's one thing she couldn't do.

She loved Harry, but as a friend now. She had somehow gotten over him while she had been with Draco. It was amazing how her life had taken on this sudden twist of events. Who would've known that of all people that would cause her so much hurt and pain would be Harry? And who would've imagined in their wildest dreams that of all the people in the world, the person who could take her pain away would be the last person she would've thought of?

_But Harry will eventually get over this. Maybe he's just lonely and he just believed that _I _could fill up his loneliness. He'll eventually realize that we're not made for each other and that he didn't really want me the way he does now._

Hermione let that semi-comforting thought repeat over and over inside her head but still she felt anything but comforted. She felt confused and uneasy.

"So! Ready to go?" Ginny cut off her train of thoughts with her over bright smile

"You bet we are!" Ron answered and suddenly their group burst into excited chatter as they made their way out of the castle.

Hermione cast one look at Harry, who was trying to smile and she grabbed his hand, squeezing it affectionately, hoping to send in her comforting, _totally platonic_, message there. Harry just looked at her and smiled, squeezing back her hand as they joined their friends.

c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)

They were seated at a round table at Aunt Hilda's chattering noisily; Fred, George, Angelina, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Ginny, Ron, Phoebe, Hermione and Harry.

"Isn't this fun? I wish we could just hang out like this anytime. Just like before, right Hermione?" Ginny gushed beside Hermione and Hermione nodded, smiling broadly as she looked into Ginny's wide grin.

"Yeah. I actually miss those times, you know?" she said just before a huge gray owl swooped above their table and dropped a silver envelope on Hermione's lap.

Still startled from the sudden interruption, she just stared at the envelope for a moment before she opened it.

_Hermione,_

_Could we meet at the alley beside Matilda's Costume Shop?_

_DM_

Hermione swallowed hard as she looked at her friends' expectant faces all directed at her. She felt a slight blush rise up her cheeks.

"Who's that from, Hermione?" Harry asked and Hermione could see Lavender shift uncomfortably beside him.

"Um, just an old friend from home." She shrugged, trying to look at them in the eyes. "Just a birthday greeting, that's all. My parents must have sent it for her."

The table was quiet for a moment and Hermione feared that they didn't believe. She always was a transparent liar.

"Of course!" Lavender said breezily and Parvati turned to her, raising an eyebrow as if asking '_what's the matter with this one?'_

"Hey, remember that time Ron got the howler? Oh my gosh! I thought I would just die laughing!" Lavender continued, laughing.

"Hey! That wasn't funny! I was genuinely terrified!" Ron spoke up and Fred and George laughed.

Hermione sighed in relief as she mentally thanked Lavender.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She whispered to Ginny and before her friend could react, Hermione dashed out of the restaurant.

c",)----------c",)----------------------------------------c",)

Draco stared absently at the different muggle clothes displayed behind the glass windows of the costume shop and imagined him wearing those clothes. How ridiculous he must look like. He laughed at himself.

"I'd suggest you get that for our costume ball." A familiar voice behind him spoke and when Draco turned, he stifled a groan.

Pansy Parkinson and her snotty, slutty friends stood in front of him with identical seductive smiles.

"What are you doing here all alone, Draco?" Pansy purred huskily, stepping so close to him that her breasts brushed just below his chest. "Where are your friends?"

"Unlike you, Pansy, they're minding their own business and not bugging me." He said silkily but Pansy didn't seem affected.

"Oh but I miss you, Draco. How long has it been since we last… got together?" she finished meaningfully, tracing Draco's lower lip with her finger and Draco stared hard at her.

"Get off me, Pansy, if you don't want to be humiliated in front of your friends." He warned in a grave voice and Pansy's eyes darkened.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Draco?" she asked menacingly. "I know you're hiding something… a secret you don't want anyone to find out. But mark my words, I will find out what that secret of yours is and you'll be sorry you did this to me."

When Draco didn't react, Pansy sneered, still not moving away from him. "I have sources, you know. Connections." she then pressed her lips against his, and before he could push her, she pulled away and he fought the urge to wipe the remnants of the kiss with the back of his hand.

"See you around, Draco!" she called out as she and her friends walked away. "Move over you filthy mudblood!" she spat as she bumped Hermione with her shoulder.

Draco winced as he slowly turned to Hermione, who was standing in front of him, looking stunned.

"Hermione…" he began but then tears started to form in her eyes.

"You disgust me." She said, shaking her head in revulsion, before she ran away from him. He knew he should call her, run after her or do something, anything, to stop her but it was too risky. There were too many people around and they would be discovered. So he just watched her retreating back, unable to do something.

**Author's Notes: How is it so far? It pretty much sucked, right? A pathetic excuse of a chapter… I know, I know, I shouldn't blame my being very busy for a short and sucky chappie but I do promise for a better one…Don't worry I'll try my very best to update and really put some work into it… c",)**


End file.
